True Love: Forever Reunited
by Kchan88
Summary: Ten years after Will left to captain the Dutchman, the curse is broken and he is home with Elizabeth and their son for good. What adventures will the family get roped into, with, of course, Captain Jack Sparrow? A WE fic of course! Post AWE.
1. Chapter 1

True Love: Forever Reunited

A/N: Hello there everyone!! This story takes place after AWE and the ten years Will must be Captain of the Dutchman. It could be considered a sequel to my other POTC story, _True Love_, which takes place between COTBP and DMC, and though it isn't completely necessary to read that one first I would advise it because two of the OC's from that story will feature in this one as will some of the events. Anyway, as the writers have said, the curse on Will is broken after his initial ten years on the Dutchman because Elizabeth is faithful to him and this is story follows that. Hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 1: At Last

Elizabeth Turner woke with a start as the early morning sun shone through the window of her small but comfortable home. She had hardly slept a wink the previous night. Ten years. It had been ten years to the day since she had been forced to watch the love of her life sail away on the Flying Dutchman, ten years since she had seen his heartwarming smile, ten years since she had been able to kiss his lips or have him hold her in his strong arms. She didn't know if time passed any more quickly in the world beyond this one, but any way you put it, ten years was a long time.

She climbed slowly out of her bed and gazed out her window which overlooked the sea, and the spot where she had bid farewell to Will. The _Empress_ was docked there, its red sails fluttering in the wind. Tai Huang and the crew had left it to her soon after Will's departure. They had gone back to Singapore, but told her to keep the ship, because after all, she was still captain and Pirate King. She opened the window and heard the noises of the early morning movement of the little town in which she resided. There had been thoughts of returning to Port Royal, but she simply couldn't bring herself to do so. She needed Will by her side before she could face all those memories; memories of she and Will's time together, memories of her father, memories of James, and memories of a life that she could hardly believe ever existed. Because she was a highly educated woman, she had taken up employment as a governess in order to make money. She slipped on her robe and moved down the hallway and slowly opened the door to the bedroom of the other occupant of the house; that of she and Will's son, William Turner the third, or as she had come to call him, Willy. She gazed at him, her heart brimming with love at the sight of his sleeping form.

He was perfect in every way to her, and looked so very much like his father had at that age. Elizabeth absolutely adored being a mother, and having her son around her for these past years had helped her to get through it. Willy was a living, breathing reminder the love that she and Will shared. Tears came to her eyes though, when she thought of how much her husband had missed out on; he had missed Willy's first step, his first word, learning to read. He had even missed out on teaching him the pirate song. It just wasn't fair. Neither was it fair that he had to depart a mere 24 hours after they had first been married. Fate could be cruel, she thought, as she wiped away the tears. But it could have been so much worse, she told herself. If Jack Sparrow had not helped Will to stab the heart and become captain of the Dutchman, then he would have been lost to her forever. With death as the alternative, she would take the 10 years.

"Willy," she said softly as she tapped his shoulder. "Time to wake up."

The boy's dark brown eyes popped open instantly. He knew what today was, and it seemed that he had not slept much either. Elizabeth had told Willy the story of his father at least a million times in his nine years, but she never got tired of it. She loved talking of Will to their son, and he always asked to hear stories of him before he went to bed. Willy was a happy child, but Elizabeth knew he would never be complete until he met his father, and there had been many nights where she had dried her little boy's tears at missing the father that he had yet to meet.

"Good morning mama," he said, sitting up with a yawn, his light brown hair tousled from sleep. "Is papa coming today? You said he would be here today, at sunset."

Elizabeth smiled, pulling her son to her in an embrace. "He'll be here Willy, I can just feel it."

"I hope so," said Willy, returning her hug. "I want to meet him more than anything. Is he really captain of a ship?"

"Yes he is," said Elizabeth in the playful voice she often adopted when telling her son stories. "William Turner, Captain of the Flying Dutchman."

"But he won't have to leave again will he?" asked Willy worriedly, his eyes wide. "I don't want him to leave. I know he had to go and do the job you told me about before, but he can stay now, right?"

A mixture of happy and sad tears brimmed to Elizabeth eyes once again. "No my darling, he won't have to leave again. He can stay. Forever."

3333333333333

Captain William Turner stood on the deck on the Flying Dutchman fidgeting about, hardly knowing what to do with himself. It had been ten years since he had seen his beloved wife, and it had nearly driven him insane. If it hadn't been for his father's company, he probably would have gone over the edge. It was nearly sunrise in this world, which meant it was nearly sunset in the mortal world and almost time for the green flash to appear, and for him to be reunited with Elizabeth; finally the time had come. Memories of their last meeting flashed through his head; it crushed him that he had had to leave a mere twenty four hours after they had been married. He wondered what she had done in these past years. Perhaps she had sailed on the Empress? He grinned. His wife the Pirate King. He felt a gentle but worn hand on his shoulder.

"Will," said the voice of his father, of the man he had come to know over the past decade. "Are you ready?"

Will smiled. He had grown so close to his father over the past years, and felt a very strong bond with him. "I've been ready ever since I left," said Will truthfully. "But I'm just a little nervous. What if, for some reason, the curse remains, and I am doomed to this forever?"

"You won't be," said his father seriously. "Elizabeth will be there waiting for you. You know that."

"I do know that in my heart," admitted Will. "But what if Calypso appears and tells me I must maintain my job. What if there is no captain?"

"There will be," said Bootstrap in a matter of fact tone. "I'm sure that Calypso already has someone in mind."

Will was about to answer when Calypso suddenly appeared on deck there, in the form of Tia Dalma.

"I do have someone in mind," she answered in that peculiar voice. "But your time on the Dutchman is over William Turner. I have watched your wife from afar, and she has indeed stayed true to you. But for now," she said in a cryptic tone, "You had best bid your father farewell."

Will whipped around, shocked, as his eyes fell on the man who had come to mean so much to him, the one who had been his friend and confidant during this long decade. "I thought you were coming ashore with me?"

Bootstrap gave him a bittersweet smile. "Son, life has been hard on me; I've been undead, sent to the bottom of the ocean on a cannon, and almost been turned into a barnacle upon this very ship. I've been cursed twice, and not to mention I was a pirate, which isn't very easy on the body."

"But…" protested Will. "Why won't you come?"

"Calypso has told me that it is my time to go," said Bootstrap. "And truth be told, I knew before she even told me. My death has merely been delayed by being in the immortal world with you. I wouldn't trade these last years with you for anything Will," he said sincerely. "But now is my time to go. Once you leave for shore I will return to the other side and see what awaits me there. I may have helped to ferry the dead over the last years, but I have no idea what lies on that side. It has always been in my blood to die at sea."

Despite himself Will felt tears sting his eyes. Bootstrap enveloped him in a hug. "I'll miss you father. But I hope to see you on the other side someday."

"Not too soon, I hope," answered Bootstrap with a little chuckle.

"You will see each other," said Calypso in her strange accent. "Everyone is reunited on the other side someday."

Just a few minutes later the green flash appeared and Will found himself in the mortal world once more. Then he felt a strange sensation in his chest that he hadn't felt in ten years; his heart was beating. He grinned; he could see Elizabeth from here. He was feeling so much right now that it was impossible to put any of it into words and he could hardly believe that this was actually happening. Next to Elizabeth however, he saw another figure.

"Who is that?" he wondered aloud.

"Well," said his father. "I have to say that he looks a lot like you Will, even from here. I think that's your son," he said, as he gently put his hand on Will's shoulder.

Will's mouth dropped open, and his heart pounded, which still felt odd. His son? Could it be possible? He had no time to ponder this though, because the Dutchman was almost at shore. He turned to his father one last time.

"I love you father," he said bluntly, knowing that now was no time to hold back anything.

"I love you too son," responded Bootstrap as he gave his son one last hug, tears flowing down his cheeks. "And never forget how proud I am of you. Give my love to Elizabeth and to my grandchild," he said softly.

"I shall," answered Will as he hugged his father tightly.

"Go and be with your family Will," said Bootstrap. "You've waited long enough. I'll see on the other side someday."

"On the other side," said Will nodding.

"Goodbye William Turner," said Calypso, that odd smile still on her face. "I thank you for performing your duty properly."

Will nodded at her and gave her a little smile. Finally, his foot hit the sand. He was off the Dutchman forever.

333333333333333333

The hours passed far too slowly for Elizabeth and Willy. They went about their day, trying to do things that helped the time pass more quickly and lessen their apprehension, but to no avail. Finally however, the time came, and when it was nearly sunset they made their way towards shore. Willy walked a little ahead of Elizabeth, singing.

"We extort, we pilfer we filch we sack, drink me hearties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me hearties yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…." He trailed off, stopping at the edge of the hill and staring off into the sunset.

Elizabeth stood next to him, placing her arm around his thin shoulders. He looked hopefully up at her, and she attempted to give him a reassuring expression. The truth was however, she could hardly breath and her heart was pounding in her chest, which caused her to glance over at the chest next to her that contained Will's heart. As the sun got ever lower, she could still hear his heart beating. Finally the sun went behind the horizon and her breath caught in her throat. She felt Willy movie even closer to her, waiting. Then, there it was; the green flash. Suddenly she couldn't hear Will's heart beating in the chest anymore.

Could this really be happening? Was it really true that he was returning to his family for good? And then she saw it; sails on the horizon. The Dutchman was sailing into shore, and on top of the rigging she could see a figure with a bandanna and a pure white shirt, smiling; Will. She gasped, a smile erupting onto her face as Willy looked up at her once more an unsure smile on his adorable face.

"Mama is that papa?" he asked excitedly. "Is that really him?'

"Yes, it is Willy," she responded as happy tears flowed down her cheeks. "It's him."

"Come on!!" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her down the hillside to the beach. "Let's go and meet him."

Elizabeth ran beside him, and noticed a strange figure appear on the Dutchman as it hit the shoreline; it was Tia Dalma, or as they now knew her, Calypso. She shot Elizabeth a sad, but eerie smile, and Will nodded to her form as he stepped off the ship. She noticed that Bootstrap was on deck as well and he nodded at her and gave her a kind grin. She was too distracted though, to wonder just now about what his fate would be. The minute Will's foot hit the ground the Dutchman and Calypso disappeared, off to find a new captain. It was completely silent for a moment and Will and Elizabeth Turner locked eyes, still several feet from each other. They stood for a moment, drinking in the sight of each other. Elizabeth noticed that Will glanced quickly over to Willy, a surprised, but blissful smile on his face. The silence was soon broken.

"Elizabeth!!!" Will cried out in strangled, emotional voice as they ran towards each other.

"Will!!" cried back Elizabeth in a high voice, tears choking her voice as she too, began to run.

They finally met and collided into each other's arms, both of their faces wet from the salty tears. Will pulled her to him, squeezing her tightly, as though he were desperately afraid that he would be whisked away without warning. Elizabeth leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beating inside once again.

"Will….." she said in half sob. "Will, you're here, you're finally here. How I've missed you."

"I'm here," he said in that sweet, deep voice that she had missed so much. "I'll shall never leave you again. Never." His voice shook, but Elizabeth knew that he had never uttered a statement that meant more to him. They went into for a kiss, and it was the most loving, most passionate kiss they had ever shared, because they had been forced to wait so long to have it. "I've missed you so much, my Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled into Will's chest as he stroked her hair. "Will," she said gently as they broke apart, not able to take their eyes off each other's faces, as though this were just too good to be true. "There is someone that wants to meet you. Willy," she said delicately as she held out her hand. "Come here and meet your father."

Will looked at his wife and then down at the little boy before him. He looked to be a little over nine years old, and he resembled himself very highly. "This is our son?" he questioned, fresh tears coming to his espresso colored eyes. "This is our son?" he said again, hardly able to believe it.

"Yes," confirmed Elizabeth in a heartfelt tone. "This is our son, William Turner the third. Or as I call him, Willy."

Will instantly pulled the boy up into the air and into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest. "Willy…." he said, his eyes closed as he held his son even closer. "My boy, my blessing. I will never leave again. I promise you with all my heart. I dreamt that you might be here," he said, happy tears running down his cheeks.

"Papa," responded Willy in a soft voice. "Oh papa, I love you," he said as he placed his little arms around Will's neck and squeezed his father close to him.

"I love you too my son," said Will, the word sounding foreign but welcome on his tongue. "I love you so very much."

Will set little Willy back on the ground, and Elizabeth noticed that neither of them could stop grinning, both of their eyes wet.

"Papa, papa!!" exclaimed Willy the minute his feet hit the ground. "Will you give me a piggy back ride? Please!!!" He begged, sticking out his lower lip, a tactic that always worked on his mother.

"Of course Willy," answered Will in a hearty tone as he lifted his son up on his shoulders. "Here we go!!" Willy laughed as his father began to walk.

Elizabeth smiled, and Will reached out for her hand, and held it tightly, while keeping one hand on Willy's feet so that he didn't fall. "I'm home," said Will in a whisper, so elated that he didn't know what to do.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, her soul feeling so alive with him by her side. "You're home. For good."

At this point Willy began to sing the pirate song once again, and he pleaded with his parents to join him. And so they did, and the Turners walked along to their home singing at the top of their lungs.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!!!"

333333333333333333333

A/N: Hey everyone!! I hope you like this first chapter of many to come!! Just a note; yes the 10 year curse is broken because Elizabeth is faithful to Will, and therefore his attachment to the ship is broken and he can be with his family permanently. As to the whole heart issue, I guess people are still debating whether or not Will is immortal or mortal when he returns permanently home, but for the purpose of this story he gets his heart back and is mortal. It could work the other way too, I suppose, but I'm going to do it this way. Please read and review!!


	2. Catching Up

True Love: Forever Reunited 

Chapter 2: Catching Up 

A few minutes after their wonderful reunion, the Turner family was finally home. Elizabeth had shown her husband into the charming little house in which she and Willy had been living, and all three were currently sitting on the couch in the living room. Will was in the middle, with Willy sitting almost on top of him, gazing up at him with adoring brown eyes. Elizabeth sat nearly as close, her hand holding one of his, almost afraid to let go. Will couldn't help but have a permanent grin on his face. Finally, after all these years, he could be here with his family. 

"Willy," said Will, loving the sound of his son's name. "Where did you get that hat?" 

"Mama gave it to me," answered Willy, his eyes not ever leaving his father's face. "It's my pirate hat. Mama said that it suits me."   
Will looked over at his wife, an eyebrow raised in amusement. 

"What?" said Elizabeth innocently. "It does." 

"It sounds like your mother had been regaling you with pirate tales," said Will with a chuckle. "Do you like pirates Willy?" 

Willy nodded earnestly. "Of course I do papa!!" he exclaimed. "You're a pirate!" 

Will shook his head, shaking with laughter. "I am, am I?" he questioned, amused. "And how did you know that?" 

"Mama told me," said Willy. "She told me all the stories!! She told me how you met Captain Jack Sparrow and went off to save her from Barbossa, and she told me about how you saved Captain Jack's life, and how you fought the Kraken, and Davy Jones, and how both of you fought together with all kinds of pirates from all over the world!" responded Willy, his eyes alight with happiness. 

"Ah," said Will in a mischievous tone. "And did your mother tell you that she was elected Pirate King?" 

"Yes," said Willy, hardly able to contain his excitement. "She told me that. And she told me that you were captain of a ship." 

"I was," said Will, a bit of sadness entering his voice. He felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand lovingly. "I was captain of the Flying Dutchman. You see Willy, I had to help those people that died at sea to find their way so they wouldn't get lost. Do you understand?" 

"I think so," said Willy, frowning slightly in concentration. "I knew that you had to do that job for ten years. But now you're home for good, right papa?" 

"Yes," answered Will as he hugged the boy to him once again. "I'm home for good." 

At these words he looked over at Elizabeth, his heart hammering at the mere sight of her before him. He admired her for a moment, thinking that she had gotten even more beautiful in the time that he had been gone. Motherhood had put a new glow into her face. Her devotion to Willy was obvious. 

"Papa?" questioned Willy, breaking him out of his trance. "Will you tell me a story? 

"Of course," said Will eagerly. "What would you like to hear?" 

"How about when you and mama first met Jack Sparrow and how you fought against those skeleton pirates!! That's my favorite one!" said William, crawling into his father's lap. 

"All right," said Will, beaming down at his son. He began the story, and before he had even reached the part about the epic battle with the skeleton pirates, he noticed that Willy had fallen asleep in his lap. 

"Did I not tell the story right?" asked Will worriedly. "Was he bored?" 

"Of course not Will," said Elizabeth with shake of her head. "Didn't you see how his eyes sparkled while you told the story? He was just tired from all the excitement. He falls asleep all the time when I tell him bedtime stories. Here, let me put him to bed," she said as she reached her arms out for him. 

Will made no move to hand over his son, and was quiet for a moment. "May I put him to bed?" he asked in an almost childlike whisper, his eyes gazing at his son's sleeping face. 

Tears sprung to Elizabeth's eyes once more when she heard the slight melancholy in her husband's voice, like he felt horribly guilty for never having been able to tuck his son into bed before. "You didn't even have to ask that Will, of course you may put him to bed," she said in a gentle tone. 

"Thank you," said Will as he picked the boy up into his arms and carried him to his little bedroom. 

Elizabeth followed her husband into Willy's bedroom and watched as Will carefully pulled back the covers and delicately tucked Willy in, placing the covers over on his small form. He took off Willy's beloved hat and set it on his bedside table. He lovingly swept the hair off Willy's forehead and kissed it. "I love you Willy," Elizabeth heard him whisper to the sleeping boy before he turned back to her, closing the door behind him. 

"He's beautiful," said Will softly. "I can see you in him." 

"And I can see you in him too," answered Elizabeth. "He looks just like you. He's been such a blessing, I'll tell you. His presence has helped me so much over these past ten years. It's like you left a piece of yourself behind." She looked up at him, reveling in the fact that she had so many days to come when she would be able to set eyes on him. She had kept a picture of him in her mind for all these years, and now she didn't have to do that anymore; she could look at the real thing. 

"We have so much to talk about," responded Will, "So much to catch up on." 

"We do," said Elizabeth. "But we have forever to do it. It's so wonderful to know that you don't have to leave ever again. To know that I can wake up every morning to see your face," she continued, her voice heartfelt. 

"It's like heaven," agreed Will. "In the meantime I have to get used to walking on land; it feels so strange after having been on a rocking ship for ten years." 

"I would imagine that would take some getting used to," laughed Elizabeth. "If you fall I'll just pretend not to notice." 

"All right," said Will, a grin spreading across his handsome face. "Fair enough." 

The two walked into the kitchen, where Elizabeth fixed them each a cup of tea, for which Will was very grateful for; he hadn't had a good cup of tea in such a long time. 

"What have you done over these years?" he asked curiously. "I saw the Empress anchored on the shore. Have you been sailing?" 

"A bit," answered Elizabeth as she took a sip of her tea. "I was sailing for the first few months after you left because the sea was so calming to me. But then I discovered I was pregnant with Willy and came back to this island. I took a position as a governess for a wealthy family just down the road." 

"How did you like that?" questioned Will. "Are they nice people?" 

"Very," said Elizabeth honestly. "They didn't ask very many questions about my past, but they knew I was very educated and so they hired me. It provided a nice income, so that was what mattered." 

"But don't tell me you haven't been sailing since Willy was born," said Will, an eyebrow raised. "You have, haven't you?" 

"You know me too well, William Turner," said Elizabeth playfully. "Yes I've been sailing since then. Ever since Willy was about three we've gone out on the Empress during the summer months, when the children I taught were off their lessons." 

"A summer holiday on a pirate ship," mused Will with a smirk. "Only in our family. Do you teach Willy lessons as well?" he asked. 

"Yes. He learns his lessons along with my employer's children, and he gets along with them really well," said Elizabeth. "He's such an intelligent little boy." 

"He seems it," answered Will. "Have you seen or heard from Jack at all?" he asked. 

This earned a good natured eye roll from Elizabeth. "We've run into him a few times during the summers when we've been out sailing, and he did come by here a few times to check up on us, which was rather kind of him. He's been strangely helpful. But it's been about a year since we've seen him last." 

"I take it he's up to usual antics?" questioned Will, already knowing the answer. 

"He most certainly is," said Elizabeth with a shake of her head. "Always running about, getting into some sort of trouble. Barbossa took off with the Pearl soon after you left, he told me, but Jack somehow managed to get it back. If he'll be able to keep it is another question." 

Will laughed, taking the last swig of his tea. "Jack Sparrow will always be the same, it seems. At least in most ways," he said fondly. 

Elizabeth nodded, suddenly remembering something that she had been meaning to ask Will ever since he had arrived. "Will," she said carefully, "I saw your father aboard the Dutchman, but he didn't come ashore. What has become of him?" 

Will sighed, still a little saddened by what had happened. "He is going back to the other side. He said his life had merely been prolonged by being on the Dutchman with me. It was his time to go. But he was the one that kept me going these ten years without you." 

"I'm sad that he had to go," said Elizabeth sincerely. "But I know that he died happy, because he got to spend those last years with you." 

"Yes," said Will. "He was happy. But I will miss him. My job would have been so much harder to deal with without his company. Sometimes you see things at World's End that you don't want to see." 

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth, intent on what he was saying; this was the first time he had spoken of his experiences in the immortal world. 

"I had to ferry people that I knew were far too young to have died," said Will sadly. "Children, young men and women, even whole families. They were always the ones that didn't want to admit they had passed on. It was always the older people that seemed more at peace. I always tried to comfort the ones that seemed upset, but sometimes there just wasn't anything that would console them." He finished speaking, his shoulders slightly slumped, looking a little defeated. 

"I can assure of one thing Will," said Elizabeth kindly as she moved to hug him. "There has never been a more caring captain of that ship in all of its existence." 

"I found James Norrington there," said Will quietly as he returned her embrace. "He sends his greetings to you." 

Elizabeth pulled back, shocked. "You ran into James? Was he all right?" 

Will nodded. "We talked for quite a while, and he told me that he was at peace. He died helping you and the side he finally realized he should have joined. It was a little awkward between him and my father, but Norrington understood that my father had no control over his actions at the time." 

"I'm glad to know he was at peace," said Elizabeth, very relieved. "Did he ask you how you came to be captain of the Dutchman?" 

"He did," answered Will. "I told him how everything had turned out in the end, and that you and I had finally been married. We settled all our old differences, and he expressed his confidence that you would be here when I returned." 

"And so I was," said Elizabeth as she kissed his forehead. "You never had to doubt that I would here when it came time for you to come home. I love you Will, more than my own life." 

"I love you too," said Will, his eyes glowing at the words. "And I never doubted you. But it was pleasant to hear someone say the words; it helped me to hold on to the fact that my return was something that would eventually happen, instead of just something that existed in my imagination." 

After both finished their tea they went back into their bedroom, and while Elizabeth changed into her nightgown, Will saw a second wardrobe and opened it to find several set of clothes there. 

"Where did these come from?" he asked, interested. 

"Well I knew you would be coming home," said Elizabeth, blushing slightly, "So a few weeks ago I went and bought you a few things. You do need clothes to wear, after all." 

"Indeed," said Will, changing into a pair of sleeping pants and a shirt before climbing into bed next to her. He opened his arms and she enthusiastically climbed into them, loving the way they fit perfectly around her form. They faced each other, two pairs of brown eyes gazing at the other. Oh, how she had missed this!!! It was quiet between for a few minutes until Will spoke up again. "I've missed you so much Elizabeth," he said, his voice a bit shaky. 

"Oh Will, I've missed you too," she said in response. "I've tried so hard to be strong for these years, but it's been so hard sometimes," she admitted, moving even closer to him. 

"You're the strongest woman I've ever met in my life Elizabeth," said Will seriously. "You've done things that no other woman has ever done, and you continue to do so; you've fought off valiantly against your enemies, become a pirate lord and captain of a ship, and most important of all, you've done a magnificent job raising our son." 

"Yes," said Elizabeth, "But there is one thing that I haven't been able to do; I haven't been able to return to Port Royal." 

Will was silent for a moment before he responded. "That's understandable Elizabeth," he said, stroking her silky hair. "There are so many memories there of your father and Norrington, and memories of a different life. Maybe you needed time before you go back there." 

"I just couldn't go back there alone," continued Elizabeth. "I wanted you with me when I went. But I did write to Andrew and Amelia, and we've kept in a pretty steady contact." 

"Really?" said Will, a little surprised and still feeling said that he had missed so much. Elizabeth noticed the change in his voice instantly. 

"Will," she said as she caressed his cheek. "It's not your fault you weren't here. You had to perform your duty; you had no other choice. The important thing is that you're here with us now." 

"I know," answered Will, sighing. "But I just hate it that I've missed all of this. I've missed so many things in Willy's life, I've missed watching you become a mother, I've missed years of friendship with Andrew and Amelia, I even missed Jack trying to get his ship back for the hundredth time. I just wish I could have done something to prevent all of this." 

"We all do," responded Elizabeth. "But we also know that nothing could be done. You are a good and honorable man Will, and you performed the duty that you were charged with as captain of the Dutchman." She stopped for a moment, as though afraid to utter her next statement. "And this is better than what the alternative would have been," she in a small voice, looking into his eyes. 

Will breathed in sharply, taken aback. Though these ten years had been so hard for the both of them, it was a welcome alternative to being separated by the death sentence that Davy Jones had tried to lay upon him. She was right. She was so very right. "You always manage to set me straight Elizabeth. How do you do it?" 

"Because I know you," responded Elizabeth with a sly grin, one reminiscent of the mischievous girl he had met all those years ago on the voyage from England. "I know every single inch of you backward and forwards." 

Will smiled broadly, his spirits lifting as he leaned down to kiss her lips once more. "Yes," he said. "Yes you do." 

A/N: Hey everyone!! Sorry for the strange ending, but I thought it worked, so I used it. Thank you to everyone for all the reviews!! Sorry that I didn't get a chance to respond to them this time around, but I will on the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed this! 


	3. A Decision

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 3: A Decision

Elizabeth woke the following morning to the scrumptious aroma of breakfast cooking. She sat up slowly and stretched when it hit her; Will was here. She would be able to walk into the kitchen and see his handsome face smiling at her and that thought made her so excited that she quickly threw on her house coat and slippers and almost ran into the kitchen. Finally, after so many mornings when she had so desperately wished for him to be there, now he was. She padded quickly down the small hallway and through the living room, but stopped short when she reached the kitchen, where a heartwarming sight met her eyes; Will stood next to the woodstove stirring something, and Willy sat on top of his shoulders, pointing at things.

"Be careful Papa!" he piped up as some grease from the bacon bubbled up. "Don't let it burn you!"

"Don't worry son," answered Will, his eyes holding a twinkle that Elizabeth hadn't seen there before; that of a proud father. "I won't let it burn me."

Elizabeth stepped forward a bit and the floor creaked, alerting her husband and son to her presence.

"Good morning mama," said Willy exuberantly, waving at her from Will's shoulders. "Papa is cooking breakfast!"

"I can see that," said Elizabeth with a smile, noticing that her son now donned Will's bandanna. "You two both got up before I did, it seems."

"I woke up as soon as the sun came through the windows," responded Will as he carefully put Willy back down on the ground. "But you looked so peaceful that I couldn't bear to wake you."

"That was awfully sweet of you," said Elizabeth as she leaned in to kiss him good morning. "I never sleep this late; I'm normally up with the sunrise these days."

"Everybody needs to sleep in sometimes," he said as he eagerly returned her kiss. "And besides, I'm not used to sleeping in a bed anymore. I'm so used to hammocks. It'll probably take me a while to sleep through the night. So I thought I might as well do something useful."

"Well I thank you highly," said Elizabeth as she walked over to the stove to observe. "I have to say this smells excellent. I hardly knew you could cook so well Mr. Turner."

"Well Mrs. Turner," he said, returning her playful comment, "From what Willy tells me you have become quite the cook yourself. It seems you've come a long way from that afternoon you burned that whole batch of cookies at my house in Port Royal."

"Mama burnt a whole batch of cookies!!" said Willy, his eyes wide. "But her cookies are so good!!"

"I've had a good deal of practice since that day," chuckled Elizabeth. "Come to think of it, after breakfast we need to go to the market; we are nearly out of a few things. Oh and Willy?" she said as she opened the cabinet to reach for some plates.

"Yes mama?" he asked, still hovering around Will's feet.

"Nice bandanna."

This got a ripple of laughter from both Willy and his father, and once the food was finished cooking the family sat down to their first breakfast together, with each of them thanking God that they were finally together.

3333333333333333333333333333

A few hours later the family was dressed and on their way to the market. Will donned some of the new clothes that Elizabeth had bought for him, his hair tied back. He complained good naturedly that he felt naked without his bandanna, which Willy had refused to take off. Before they had gone Elizabeth had insisted that he clean his boots, and he had laughed, saying that he hadn't had to look so presentable in ten years.

"You look presentable any way you put it," Elizabeth had said with grin. "I just said you needed to clean your boots, pirate or not."

The three now walked with an easy pace on the pathway to the small village with Will in middle, one hand holding Willy's and the other holding his wife's. He quickly glanced over at Elizabeth, admiring the way the Caribbean sunlight hit her blonde hair. His eyes drifted to the light dress she wore, and it occurred to him that she probably hadn't worn a corset in ten years. Though Elizabeth was still and always would be a lady, she was a pirate at heart. But she was his pirate.

"What?" asked Elizabeth when she caught him looking at her. "Do I look odd or something?"

"No," said Will, winking at her. "You look just lovely."

Elizabeth laughed and playfully bumped him with her hip. As the village came into sight, her heart began to hammer. Though the people in the village had been kind to her, and she had made a few friends, she knew there had been talk about her. Finally though, she could prove that she was telling the truth; her husband had come back and he was here for good. She only hoped that people didn't look at Will the wrong way, because it had in no way been his fault that he had to be gone for those ten years. Not that anyone knew why exactly he had been gone, if she had tried to tell them that her husband was captain of the Flying Dutchman, they would have thought her more odd than they already did.

The market was flooded with people by the time they got there, and when the fruit stand came into view, Willy let go of Will's hand and ran towards it. Mrs. Connell, the lady who ran the stand, was a friend of Elizabeth's and Willy's and she always gave Willy a free apple when he came to the stand.

Will watched his son run happily up to the fruit stand and receive a warm greeting. He however, stopped dead in his tracks a few feet from the stand, startling Elizabeth.

"What's wrong Will?" she questioned. "Don't you want to meet Mrs. Connell?"

"But Elizabeth, what will she think of me?" he said in a whisper. "I've been gone for ten years!!!"

"And as we have discussed William," said Elizabeth in firm but kind voice, "That was not your fault; you had to do that job! Mrs. Connell is a nice lady and I've told her what a wonderful man you are, and she'll like you. And besides, I want to show you off," she said jokingly as she kissed his cheek.

Will narrowed his eyes playfully. "Well when you put it _that_ way," he said sarcastically, "I suppose it's only fair. I know it's been hard for you trying to explain my absence."

Elizabeth smiled, her face lighting up. "I thought you might see it that way. Come on."

"Well hello there Elizabeth," said Mrs. Connell. "It's good to see you again. And who might this dashing young man be?" she said, gesturing to Will.

"This is my husband and Willy's father, Captain William Turner," she said, taking Will's hand and pulling him forward.

"Oh!!" exclaimed Mrs. Connell as she rushed over. "It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Turner. And captain of a ship too, how nice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," responded Will politely, trying his best to hide his nerves as he lightly kissed her hand.

"Oh my, what a gentleman!" said Mrs. Connell. "And may I say Mr. Turner…"

"Call me Will," he chimed in.

"All right then, Will. As I was saying, Willy looks remarkably like you. It's such a striking resemblance," continued Mrs. Connell with a smile. "Are you excited to have your father home Willy?" she asked, looking down at the bright eyed little boy who was chomping down on his apple.

"Yes!!!" said Willy, nodding his head fervently. "It's so good to have papa here."

"He got home just yesterday," said Elizabeth as she moved closer to him, and Will put his arm loosely around her shoulders. "It's been wonderful having him home."

"And you are home for good now I presume?" asked Mrs. Connell curiously.

"Yes I'm home for good now," said Will, still loving that he got to say those words.

After a few more minutes conversation with the good hearted lady, the Turner family made the rest of their purchases and headed back home to put the groceries away. A few others had stopped to talk to Elizabeth and Willy, and had been introduced to Will. Some had given him strange looks, but most had been friendly enough. After they finished putting to groceries away the threesome decided to go to the shore for a little while, just to relax and be together. In the meantime Willy had shed his shoes and went to play in the surf, giving Will and Elizabeth some time to talk. Will sat, leaning against a rock and Elizabeth up against him, leaning upon his chest.

"I've been thinking Will," she said, her fingers tracing a nondescript pattern in the sand. "That it's time to go back to Port Royal."

"Are you ready for that Elizabeth?" he asked. "If you are, I'll be glad to go as well."

"I'm ready," answered Elizabeth, trying to reassure herself as much as Will. "There are things that need to be settled there, and Andrew and Amelia are longing to see us."

"I would imagine," said Will in a faraway sort of voice, as though he were reminiscing. "I thought of them while I was at sea, but I had almost lost hope that they still thought us alive."

"I wanted to go and visit them," said Elizabeth, closing her eyes and breathing in the salty air. "But there were so many barriers in the way; for one thing I didn't want to face Port Royal without you, and for another, I know for a fact that the East India Company has almost completely taken over Port Royal over the past decade, and since we openly fought against them, it could be dangerous there."

"Indeed it could," responded Will in a worried voice. "But what of your father's affairs?" he asked delicately, not wanting to upset her too much. "What has happened with that?"

It Elizabeth a moment to answer this question; though she had come to terms with her dear father's death over the past years, she still missed him greatly, and wished so very much that he could have seen his grandchild. "That was a complicated matter," said Elizabeth sadly. "Beckett made my father look like a traitor to the crown because of his actions in trying to get the heart of Davy Jones, but because the citizens of Port Royal were still so loyal to him they insisted on giving him a proper funeral. Andrew and Amelia helped to pack up the house, and are storing what's left of both his belongings and mine in their house."

Will's blood boiled at the sound of Beckett's name. Even now, ten years after everything had happened, he still had trouble forgiving the man. He had gotten what he had deserved; Will would never forget the look on the wretched man's face when he had been surrounded by the both the Pearl and the Dutchman. "I'm glad to know that your father got the honor he deserved my love," said Will sincerely. "I only wish that he had survived all this turmoil. You had to go through so much in such a short period of time, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned around to face him, her eyes landing on the faint scar upon his chest. She traced it with her finger and planted a kiss on the center of it, a solitary tear falling from her eye. She leaned in closer, just wanting to hear his heartbeat. "You've been through a lot too Will," she said softly. "We both have. We've had to grow up and face so many things ever since that day Beckett invaded our wedding, but we've made it through because we were meant to be."

"That it so very true," said Will, leaning in to give her a kiss.

"What's so true?" questioned Willy, who had just come up.

"That you are the silliest little boy alive!" said Elizabeth, getting up from her perch next to Will and chasing after Willy.

Willy laughed merrily as his mother chased after him, finally catching him in her arms and falling into the water.

"Come on papa!!" shouted Willy, still unable to stop his laughter. "Come and play!"

Will chuckled and got up, quickly shedding his boots. He ran towards the water, tackling his wife and son back down into the water.

"That was a good one papa!!" said Willy as he shook the wet hair out of his face. "Mama said that when you were little, you used to play this game. In a place called Port Royal."

"Indeed we did son," said Will. "And as soon as your mother finishes up schooling you and the other children, we will be traveling there."

"Really?!!" asked Willy, clearly thrilled by the idea. "I've always wanted to go to Port Royal; I've heard so many stories about it. When are we going?"

"It'll take about a week to finish up things here, and then we shall set sail!!" answered Elizabeth, adventure in her tone.

"Wait a minute," said Will as he sneakily and unsuccessfully tried to get his bandanna back from his son. "If you are captain, does that make me first mate?" he asked, bemused.

"Well we can't be demoting you, now can we Captain Turner?" she said mischievously. "You've grown far to used to being captain of a ship, so I will be kind enough to say that we shall be co captains of the _Empress_."

"Fair enough," said Will with a smirk as he splashed water in her direction.

"Can I be first mate?" piped up Willy with pleading brown eyes.

"Aye matey!!" responded Will in his best Barbossa voice, which caused Willy to erupt into laughter once again.

The reunited Turner family spent the rest of the evening in the same fashion, running about in the water until the sun went down, and then retiring to bed, ready to begin preparing for their voyage to Port Royal in a week's time.

A/N: Hey everyone!! So I hope you liked this chapter. Things are getting started now, and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for all of your reviews!!


	4. A Discovery, A Voyage, and An Arrival

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 4: A Discovery, A Voyage, and An Arrival

Will stood outside the charming house that he now shared with Elizabeth and Willy, breathing in the salt air and gazing around at the island his wife and son had inhabited on and off for the past ten years. It was a pleasant place to be, with friendly inhabitants, and had not, strangely enough, been infiltrated with soldiers at the beck and call of the East India Company. It wasn't a very large island though, and Will could easily see why Elizabeth took Willy on those summer excursions on the _Empress_. He grinned; she had to be the most adventurous woman he had ever met, and Willy seemed to be following in her footsteps. But Will had to admit, he loved a bit of adventure himself.

He took one last look at the blazing sun glinting off the aqua colored Caribbean water, and walked back inside to finish preparing everything for their journey to Port Royal. They were leaving tonight, and there were still things to do. Will had gone to work with Elizabeth briefly this morning, and had met the family who employed her. They were more jovial than any other wealthy family Will had met in the past and he had enjoyed their company. Today was the last day of lessons, and then the children were off for about three to four months for their summer holidays, and so it was the perfect time for them to set sail for Port Royal. It had been quite difficult to persuade Willy to go to his last week of lessons because he had wanted to stay with his father, but his parents had made him go, because an education was important. Will and Elizabeth had both had one, and so their son would as well.

He went inside and ventured back to the room he and Elizabeth shared and began to finish packing their clothes. He had packed Willy's already and a smile crept onto his face as he thought of his son; being a father made him so incredibly happy, so proud. He had only been around his boy for a week and he loved him with every ounce of his being; he had from the very first moment he had set eyes on him. It was odd for Will, to wait for Elizabeth to come home from work because it had always been the other way around. She had always waited for him to come home from the smithy, in what felt like another life entirely. Once they finished their business in Port Royal and made plans for what exactly they planned to do, Will had decided that he might go back into blacksmithing. If they settled down he would need employment and he had enjoyed his job. Elizabeth it seemed, had enjoyed her job, and said that if they decided to settle on this island permanently she would continue with this job. Although, Will thought with a chuckle, when they might really settle was still a question, because it seemed that every time they had tried to do so, something happened. He and Elizabeth wanted to settle down with Willy, but there was no denying that there was still that sense of pirating adventure in both of them. They hadn't set out to be pirates, but it had happened anyway.

Will finished packing his own clothes and then opened Elizabeth's wardrobe to pack some of her things. He was surprised however, at two of the things he found inside the wardrobe; one was Elizabeth's sword that he had made for her all those years ago in Port Royal, and the other was the sword he had made for Norrington, before he had even met Jack Sparrow. He picked up the sword and unsheathed it, running his fingers lightly over the finely crafted blade. The last time he had seen this sword was when he had left it on the beach, crossed with Elizabeth's on their wedding night before he had to leave to captain the Dutchman. Will closed his eyes, his head pounding, as that last painful memory of this sword flashed through his memory; the cruel voice of Davy Jones, the pouring rain, the terrified screaming of Elizabeth, the angry yells of his father, Jack taking his hand and stabbing the heart, then the searing pain and blackness. His hand went to his chest and landed on the scar, beneath which his living heart was beating.

"Will?" he heard Elizabeth call out as the front door opened. "Will where are you?"

He found that he couldn't answer, and just kept staring at the sword. He heard her tell Willy to make sure he had everything he wanted to take packed, and heard her footsteps coming towards their bedroom.

"Will?" she questioned carefully as she entered the room and saw him standing there holding the sword and staring at, as though it were physically impossible for him to stop doing so. "Are you okay love?"

Will shook his head, trying to get out of the trance and turned around to face her. "Yes, I'm all right. I'm sorry, I was just surprised when I found this."

"Oh Will," she said sweetly as she moved close to him and put a hand on his face, which had gone pale. "I don't even know why I kept this. I just thought you deserved to finally have the sword that you put so much work into. But if you don't want to keep it, I completely understand."

"No," said Will thoughtfully. "I think I'll keep it. It's ironic that this sword happened to fall into my hands, but I think I'm meant to have it." He smiled at her, adoring her more every second they were together. The wonderment of being together again had not worn off in the slightest, and in a conversation they had had the night before, they decided that it probably never would. Being apart for ten years could do that to a marriage.

"Are you sure?" asked Elizabeth uncertainly.

"I'm sure," responded Will and he leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against hers. "And I do need a sword after all, and why not this one? Speaking of swords, I have a surprise for Willy."

As soon as these words left Will's mouth there was a delighted squeal heard throughout the small house.

"I think he found it," said Elizabeth in amusement.

"Mama, mama!!!" exclaimed Willy with glee as he came running down the hallway, two short wooden swords in his little hands. "Look what papa made me!"

"I see darling," said Elizabeth as she knelt down to examine the toy swords. "When did you make these Will?"

"I made them while you were gone to work this week. Willy is our child you know; he's bound to have skill with a sword," he said with a wink at his son. "And besides, it will keep him from getting bored on the ship."

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to hold in a laugh. "As long as he doesn't hurt himself, then its okay."

"Thank you mama!" said Willy as he came over to give both of his parents a hug. "And thank you papa!!"

"Your welcome," responded Will, ruffling his son's mop of light brown hair. "Now go and get dressed, or you won't be ready when it's time to go!"

With that, Willy ran down the hall and into his own room to change. Will too, changed his clothes, exchanging the nice clothes he had worn to meet Elizabeth's employers for a pair of simple black pants, white shirt, boots, and of course, his bandanna. Elizabeth too, changed out of her summer dress and into some trousers and a shirt, plopping her hat on her head.

"This feels so odd," she commented as she put the last of her things into a bag. "I haven't worn trousers since last summer when we took the _Empress_ out. Do I look silly?"

"Of course not love," said Will, sending his wife a smile that made her want to melt. "You look beautiful."

After about another half hour or so the family was finally ready to depart and after making sure that the house was securely locked, they boarded the Empress just as the sun was setting.

44444444444444444444444

It took several days for the Turner family to make their voyage to Port Royal, but the weather was fair and no storms plagued them, so it was overall, a most pleasant journey. Willy had kept himself occupied by playing with his wooden swords and challenging whichever of his parents that wasn't at the wheel to a duel. They had timed their journey so as to arrive in Port Royal under cover of darkness, just until they could size up the situation with the East India Company in the area. Will and Elizabeth weren't completely sure if it might be dangerous, and didn't want to venture in the daylight until they knew for sure. They were only a few hours from landfall, however, when Will noticed that Elizabeth, who was at the wheel, was looking rather forlorn.

"Willy," said Will, lowering the small wooden sword that he held in his hand. "Why don't you go below deck for a few minutes and polish these swords while I talk to your mother, and then when you're done we can get back to practicing?"

"All right papa," said Willy cheerfully as he ran down the stairs and out of sight.

Will turned and walked towards his wife, who seemed completely lost in thought.

"You know," said Will playfully as he came up behind her, "If you don't pay attention to where you're going, we might not ever get to Port Royal."

Elizabeth jumped slightly, surprised at his presence. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" questioned Will curiously, but really already knowing the answer.

"My father, and James, and the life we had to leave in Port Royal," said Elizabeth softly. "So much has changed since then, I've changed so much since then, and so have you. It just feels odd."

"It does," said Will, putting a strong arm around her shoulders. "And, excuse the cliché, but everything happens for a reason, as they say. I've told myself that a million times ever since that day Beckett interrupted our wedding, only because it helps me make sense of everything that's happened. This journey is going to be a mixture of happiness and hardship for both of us, but especially for you Elizabeth, and just know that I will be here for you." He stopped and looked into her eyes, seeing both the depth of her anxiety and the relief that he was here by her side.

"It means more than you can know that you say that," she responded, her eyes drifting to the stars overhead. "I just miss my father so much Will, and going to Port Royal and seeing someone else in his place makes my heart hurt. And just the thought of seeing the East India Company, whose former leader was responsible for killing my father, surrounding our old home, just make my blood boil. I just try to hold on to his last words, telling me he was proud of me. That meant so much to me."

"He's still proud of you Elizabeth," said Will sincerely, feeling sad himself at the thought of his kind hearted father in law. "He always will be. And I miss him too. I feel like he and I were really just getting to know each other well when all of the madness happened. It doesn't seem fair that he could never meet his grandson."

"It isn't fair," stated Elizabeth firmly. "But at least I know he was at peace with it. But despite all the things I fear about Port Royal I am still quite thrilled at the prospect of seeing Andrew and Amelia," she said, a smile creeping onto her lips. "Especially since we finally get to introduce Willy to his godparents."

"Indeed," said Will, kissing her forehead. "They are some of the best friends we've ever had, and I've missed them."

As he said this, footsteps could be heard banging up the stairs and onto the deck. Willy appeared, his hat lopsided on his head. He came over and settled himself between his parents, a grin on his boyish face.

"I'm so glad we're a family," he said, his eyes lighting up. "And I'm really excited that we're going to Port Royal, to meet Andrew and Amelia. Do they have any children my age?"

Elizabeth nodded. "They have a son that is nine, just like you, and a daughter that is seven. You should have a fun time playing with them."

"You can even show them your new swords," said Will as he set Willy's hat straight on his head.

"Can we practice again papa?" pleaded Willy. "Just once more before we get to Port Royal?"

"Well I believe it's my turn to take the wheel," answered Will. "But I'm sure your mother will consent."

"Will you mama, please?" asked Willy, holding out the other sword.

"All right," said Elizabeth, taking the sword in her hand. "On guard, Willy!!!"

444444444444444444

It was a few hours later that they anchored the ship on a little island a few miles away from Port Royal, and climbed into the dinghy to row the rest of the way. It took them about half an hour to reach land, and they were grateful for the fact that Andrew and Amelia's home was very close to the shore.

"This is Port Royal?" asked Willy in a whisper as the three stepped onto the sand. "It's big!!!"

"It is bigger than our home," whispered back Elizabeth. "But I think it has grown since your papa and I last left it."

Will took Elizabeth's and Willy's hands as they tread quietly through the sand and onto the street where Andrew and Amelia's house was. It took only a few minutes for them to arrive in front of a house that was most familiar to Will's eyes; Andrew's childhood home. Amelia had moved into this house after she and Andrew had been married, so Elizabeth had told him, and they had lived here ever since. Elizabeth moved forward and knocked on the door, and heard bustling inside. It was only nine o'clock, so Andrew and Amelia were still awake.

"I wonder who that might be?" they heard Amelia ask from the other side of the door. "What an hour to be knocking on the door!"

"It could be someone dangerous darling," remarked Andrew's voice darkly. "Like East India agents, or pirates…."

The Turners couldn't help but laugh at this remark, but waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Andrew," answered Amelia's voice in an exasperated tone. "Pirates _wouldn't_ knock on the door. I'm opening it."

With that, the door came slowly open, and at the sight of Will, Elizabeth, and Willy, she nearly dropped her candle.

"In fact my dear friend," said Elizabeth slyly, "Pirates _would_ knock at the door. Well, polite ones anyway."

Amelia stared at the trio before her, her mouth hanging open. After a moment, she came to her senses. "Elizabeth!!!!" she cried. "You're here!!! After all these years!!!" She pulled her old friend into an embrace.

"Will!!" she exclaimed, turning to him and embracing him as well. "How good to see you!!!"

"And you as well Amelia," he said with a smile.

"And this must be Willy, the one I've heard so much about from Elizabeth's letters," said Amelia kindly to the little boy, who was hiding shyly behind his mother and father. "I am Amelia Riley Willy, your godmother."

"Hello," said Willy, tentatively coming out from behind his parents. "It's nice to meet you."

"Andrew, look who it is!!!" said Amelia, clearly ecstatic. "Stop standing there silly, come and say hello to our long lost best friends!"

Andrew grinned, but both Will and Elizabeth could tell that there was something awkward about his manner. Elizabeth knew that he too had read the letters she had sent, and Amelia had said that what had happened to them, especially the part about his best friend spending a decade in the land of the dead, had been hard for him to swallow.

"Andrew," said Will, hugging his friend, so very glad to see him again. "It's been far too long."

"Indeed it has," said Andrew, hugging his friend tightly. "It's so good to see you." He turned to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "And it's lovely to see you too Elizabeth," he said. "What a pleasant surprise this is!!! And hello there Willy," said Andrew bending down to shake the boy's small hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Well come in!" piped up Amelia. "No need for you to be standing outside. Oh how wonderful this is!! How long have you been home Will?" she questioned as she closed the door and the group sat down upon the couch.

"Just about a week," said Will, looking around at the comfortable home his friends had made for themselves. "It's been like a dream, I'll tell you." He said truthfully. He squirmed slightly in his seat. It felt so strange to be here in Port Royal, after all that had happened.

"I'm sorry I didn't write to tell you we were coming," said Elizabeth with a slight yawn from all the late nights at the wheel of the _Empress_. It had been difficult to crew the ship with just Will and herself, with a bit of help from Willy. "We wanted to surprise you."

"And you succeeded," said Andrew with a good natured laugh. "But it seems that the three of you need some sleep. I say that we all get to bed and continue this conversation in the morning when you have some energy. And then you can meet the children."

"Agreed," said Will. "I hope we're not imposing on you."

"Of course not," said Amelia with a wave of her hands. "And I think your little one is already falling asleep," she said, gesturing to Willy, who had fallen asleep, his head leaning against his mother's shoulder.

"It seems so," said Elizabeth with a little smile as she picked the boy up in her arms. How glorious it is though, to see the two of you again."

"We've missed the both of you very much," said Amelia seriously as she led the family up the stairs and towards the guest rooms. "But we shall talk in the morning. Right now, the three of you need to get some rest."

The family nodded gratefully as they reached their rooms, and as Amelia and Elizabeth put Willy into bed, Andrew clapped Will on the shoulder surveying him. His eyes landed on the scar on Will's chest, his smile fading.

"What's wrong Andrew?" said Will, his yawns becoming more and more pronounced.

"Nothing," said Andrew quickly. "Nothing at all. Well, good night my friend. Oh and Will?"

"Yes?" said Will, turning back around.

"Nice bandanna."

44444444

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Hope you like this chapter. The next chapter will deal with some of the issues that Will and Elizabeth have to face in Port Royal, along with some info on what is going on with the East India Company, and the introduction of Andrew and Amelia's children! Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	5. A Blast from the Past

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 5: A Blast from the Past

Will woke with the sunrise on the following morning. Ever since his return just over a week ago, he had found it impossible to sleep past this hour. He sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb Elizabeth, who was still asleep. He smiled at her sleeping form, and kissed her nose before getting up from his perch. He slid on his shoes and walked next door to the room where Willy slept, and gave his son a kiss on the top of the head, his heart swelling at the sight of him. Afterwards he padded quietly down the stairs and out onto the back deck, so he could watch the sunrise. He soon found however, that he wasn't alone.

"Good morning Will," came the still sleepy voice of Andrew. "You're up dreadfully early."

"Yes I am," said Will with a grin at his friend. "I haven't been able to sleep properly since I came home. But I imagine that it will fade in time. I'm not used to sleeping very much anyhow; I didn't really need to when I was on the Dutchman"

Andrew didn't respond, but walked up to the rail of the deck and stood there, staring out into the sunrise, which was just peaking over the trees.

"What's bothering you Andrew?" asked Will, real concern in his tone. "You've been acting strangely ever since we arrived last night."

Andrew turned to Will, his green eyes looking rather tired, as though he hadn't slept at all the previous night. "You don't know what it was like for Amelia and I Will, when first you, and then Elizabeth disappeared. It was terrifying," he said, running a shaky hand through his dark blonde hair. "The last I saw of you, you had been arrested and had been forced by Beckett to go and look for Sparrow in order to save yourself and Elizabeth from the gallows."

"It was the only choice I had…" Will said, confused as to where his friend was going with this.

"I know that," said Andrew in a firm tone. "But you and Elizabeth were gone for months, presumably out fighting with the pirates, while dozens of people here were being hung just for associating with pirates! Amelia and I were terrified that one day you and Elizabeth might be among them. We had no idea if either of you were alive or dead until we got that letter from Elizabeth these ten years ago."

"Did she tell you everything?" asked Will quickly. "From the moment we were arrested to when I had to leave to captain the Dutchman?"

"Yes," answered Andrew, shaking his head. "She told us everything. It was an extremely long letter, I'll tell you, full of things about the East India Company, Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones, Krakens, Singapore, traveling to the ends of the earth, and the Flying Dutchman. Then she said something about you two being married by a pirate during a battle in the middle of a maelstrom, or something equally insane." Will noticed a small grin slip onto his friend's face at the mention of Elizabeth's and his _less _than conventional wedding.

"I know it all sounds crazy, and for a while I could hardly believe it myself," responded Will with a sigh. "But it's true; every last bit of it. I did think about you and Amelia, and I wish there had been a way for us to let you know what was going on, but there wasn't. Elizabeth and I just got swept up in it all so fast, that at one point we had trouble communicating between ourselves, let alone anyone else."

"I know," said Andrew, his tone softer now. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. It's just been hard to deal with all of this, especially the bit about you being trapped in this complete other world for ten years. And I know Elizabeth has been through a lot too, losing her father and then being separated from you for ten years. Sometimes I just wonder if I even know you anymore. I knew you as Will Turner, the blacksmith, master swordsman and fiancé of Elizabeth Swann, not Captain Will Turner, the pirate and high seas adventurer." His voice sounded slightly desperate, as though wishing for Will to give him some reassurance.

"That man is still there," said Will, closing his eyes as the warm morning breeze swept over him. "He will always be a part of me, but after all of this I've realized some things about myself, and I've become the person I was always meant to be, for better or worse; a sort of combination of who I was and who I am. But one thing is for sure Andrew, you will always be my friend." He turned to his friend, hoping that he had proven his doubts about their friendship to be untrue.

"Yes," said Andrew slowly, nodding his head. "Yes, we will always be friends. It shall just take me a while to take in all of these stories you have to tell. I was never one for fantasy, but now it seems I must be, for some things I never believed possible have been proven true; skeleton pirates, Davy Jones, and Calypso, just to name a few," he said with a grin.

Will laughed aloud, giving his friend a warm hug. "Believe me; it took me a while to get used to the idea of it all, especially the idea of having to ferry souls to the other side. The ten years apart from Elizabeth was awful, but there was one upside to it."

"What might that be?" asked Andrew curiously.

"I got to spend some time with my father, before he passed to the other side," said Will, his eyes conveying the sadness that he still felt at his father having to pass on.

"I know that was good for you," said Andrew, knowing full well how much Will had missed his absent father. "You two had plenty of time to catch up and mend fences."

"We did," said Will, smiling fondly at the only really happy memories he had from the Dutchman; those of time spent with his father. "I'm glad though, that nothing can tear me away from Willy; my father regretted not being there for me, and I fully intend on being there for Willy."

"Speaking of Willy…" said Andrew, now feeling much better about the situation. "Here he comes."

"Good morning papa," said Willy as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "You're up early."

"As per usual, it seems," responded Will, walking over to the boy and picking him up. He began to spin him around in the air, and Willy let loose a chorus of laughter that rang most pleasantly through the morning air.

"Awake now?" asked Will, highly amused at his son's antics.

"Very!!" exclaimed Willy as his father set him back down on the ground. He turned to Andrew, and shyly addressed him. "May I call you Uncle Andrew?"

"Of course," said Andrew, who was now beaming. "I would be most delighted. What do you say that we go and wake up Charles and Anna, so you can meet them? I think the three of you will have a lot of fun together."

Willy nodded eagerly, and grabbed both Will's and Andrew's hands as Andrew led the way towards his children's rooms.

555555555555555555555555555555

Elizabeth woke not long after Will, and tread down the stairs just after the sun had risen to find Amelia in the kitchen, making tea.

"Good morning Lizzie," said Amelia with a smile at her long lost friend. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," said Elizabeth, running her fingers through her hair, which had become quite tangled from sleep. "Will was up before me though; it's been that way ever since he came home."

Amelia came over and sat at the table next to Elizabeth, setting down two cups of tea in front of them. "I certainly have missed you," stated Amelia as she put two lumps of sugar in each cup of tea. "It just hasn't been the same without you."

"I know," answered Elizabeth, taking a sip of the soothing tea. "It hasn't been the same without you either. There have been so many times when I wanted to come and see you, but I just didn't want to come back here without Will."

"I understand completely," said Amelia sincerely as she put a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder. "I don't think I would have either." She was silent for a moment, seemingly unsure about her next statement. "You really missed Will while he was gone, didn't you?"

Elizabeth looked at her friend, her expression wistful. "I did miss him," she said. "I missed him terribly. I just had to take it one day at a time, and find things to distract myself. Sailing on the Empress during the summers and my teaching helped immensely. And of course, Willy has been a blessing from God."

"He is adorable," said Amelia fondly. "I think he and Charles and Anna will get along splendidly."

"So," asked Elizabeth, with much enthusiasm in her tone, "How have things been with Andrew?"

At this query, Amelia's eyes lit up. "It has been more wonderful than I could have ever expected," she said blissfully. "I do believe I love him more everyday. We've created a lovely life together with our children, and we cannot thank you and Will enough for telling us to give each other a chance all those years ago."

It was silent between them for a moment, and Elizabeth couldn't help but contemplate what her life might have been like if Beckett had never set foot in Port Royal. Will would still be owning the smithy, and they would be living in Will's house by the shore, with a gaggle of children. These thoughts made Elizabeth slightly melancholy, and she wished things had turned out differently. But, she told herself, things, had turned out the way they were meant too, and all was well now.

"So," said Amelia suddenly, her raven eyebrows quirked upward. "Pirate King?"

Elizabeth laughed very hard at this statement, nearly choking on her tea. "And don't you forget it," she responded jokingly. "Yes that was most unexpected. First I was unceremoniously made captain of the Empress, and then just a day later, Pirate King. Not bad for a governor's daughter, is it?" she said laughingly.

"Not bad at all," answered Amelia in amusement. "It's almost as if all those pirate storybooks you read as a child came true. I remember whenever you had one of those, your father would always try to get you to read something else, but to no avail."

"He gave it up eventually," remarked Elizabeth, a twinkle in her eye as she reminisced. "I remember once, he even bought me one himself, for one of my birthdays. I do miss him horribly," she said sorrowfully. "Amelia, can you tell me what exactly has become of his belongings and the house and such? I know you said that you and Andrew were storing some of it."

Amelia opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by a loud chorus of laughter from upstairs. "Upon, my word!!" she exclaimed. "What is that?"

"I think," said Elizabeth, rising from her chair and going to see what all the commotion was, "That Willy has shown your children his wooden swords."

As soon as she said this three children came flying down the stairs. Willy was one of them, holding his sword aloft and sparring with a little boy whom Elizabeth assumed was Amelia and Andrew's son Charles. The boy was the picture of his father, with the same dark blonde hair and green eyes. A little girl about age seven followed close behind them, laughing and cheering them on. She looked much like Amelia, with the same jet black hair that was tied into a ponytail at the base of her neck.

"Gentlemen, dare I ask what you have managed to get yourselves into?" asked Elizabeth, trying to hide her smirk.

"Well, we were just introducing Willy to Charles and Anna, and they were all so excited and then Willy went and got his swords and Charles wanted to play with them, and well, then this happened," Will said, trying to his best to explain, his voice bewildered.

Amelia and Elizabeth shook their heads, not able to stifle their laughter. "Willy, Charles, Anna, please calm down," said Amelia to the children, and they instantly stopped.

"See," said Elizabeth, as she ventured over to give her son and husband each a good morning kiss, and to carefully extract the sword that had caused so much chaos from Willy's grip, "It's that simple."

"Well," protested Andrew, "You two make it look so easy. Anyhow, Elizabeth, let me introduce you to my children, seeing as how your husband and son have already been introduced. This is my son Charles, and my daughter Amelia. Children, this is Elizabeth Turner, your godmother."

"Nice to meet you!!" chorused the two young children.

"I like Willy's swords!!" said Charles excitedly. "He said that Uncle Will made them for him."

"That he did," said Elizabeth with a grin at the little boy. "Have you given them a try Anna? You might be good at it."

"I've never thought about it," responded Anna shyly. "But mama told me that Uncle Will taught you how."

"Indeed he did," said Elizabeth, shooting Will a wink from across the room. "Will has promised Willy to teach him, and I'm sure he will consent to teach you and Charles."

"Of course I will," said Will. "What are godparents for?"

At this statement, all the children jumped for joy, terribly excited by the prospect.

"Will you help teach us Aunt Elizabeth?" asked Anna in her sweet little voice.

"I would be delighted," said Elizabeth.

"Children," said Andrew. "Why don't you go and play with Willy in the backyard, while we talk about a few things?"

The children eagerly agreed and each grabbed one of Willy's hands and darted rapidly into the yard.

"Don't run off anywhere!" called out Amelia.

There was a faint call of "We won't!" and with that the children were off to play.

"Well," said Amelia as she poured Andrew and Will each a cup of tea, "You two came in just on time. Elizabeth and I were just about to discuss what has become of her father's estate."

At the mention of this, Elizabeth noticed that Will's eyes clouded with concern for her, and she moved closer to him, taking his hand in hers. Andrew's face noticeably tensed as he took his seat next to Amelia, who began the story.

"Nearly as soon as the two of you left," she began, "The East India Company and Beckett took over Port Royal completely. They took Governor Swann's power and were hanging pirates right and left. When the news that he had passed away reached here," she said, a mixture of resentment and despondency in her voice as she spoke of the good man's death, "The whole town was furious, but helpless to do anything about it. Beckett seized your father's property…"

"What!!" exclaimed Elizabeth obviously outraged; Amelia had not told her this in her letters. "He had no right!"

"In our minds he didn't, and it was wrong," said Amelia, placing a caring hand on her friend's shoulder. "But a warrant was out for you because you had allied yourselves with the pirates, and Beckett had deemed you an outlaw and unworthy to inherit anything."

Elizabeth felt Will squeeze her hand, and she had to fight to hold back her tears.

"But," said Andrew, trying to uplift her, "One night Amelia and I snuck over to your house in the dark and managed to get a few things. The rest however, is in the Company's storage houses in town."

"Oh," said Elizabeth, her voice emotional. "Thank you so much, you two, that means more than you can know to me."

"At least some of it was rescued love," said Will, lovingly brushing a strand of stray blonde hair from her face. "I wish it could have been more, and if there were a way to get it back, I would. Speaking of property, Andrew, do you know what happened to my house?"

Andrew sighed, not wanting to share more bad news. "Beckett deemed you an outlaw as well, for siding with the pirates, and seized your property too. But Amelia and I went to your house the same night and managed to get a few of your things as well. But the rest is in the storage houses."

"What of the Company now?" asked Will. "Are they still influential here?"

"Very," answered Amelia, draining the last of her tea. "Not quite so bad as when Beckett ruled, but the new governor is even part of the Company. Pirates are still being hunted religiously," she said pointedly, looking worried. "So you two will want to be careful. I just wish there was something we could do to get your things back."

"Perhaps there is," said Elizabeth. "Do you know where those storage buildings are?"

"They're right on the edge of town," answered Andrew. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth glanced at Will, and he could read the plan in her eyes; she wanted to break into those buildings and salvage what she could of her beloved father's belongings that had been as good as stolen from her.

"I think she is," said Will. "But it would be dangerous to try and break in there, especially with the Company's agents roaming around."

"And with Admiral Gillette always around as well," said Amelia in an offhand way.

At this statement, Will and Elizabeth nearly choked on their tea.

"What?!" said Will, shocked. "Admiral Gillette?"

"Yes, unfortunately," said Andrew darkly. "That man is a demon. It's just a good thing that Groves has recently been promoted to Commodore, so at least there is one decent high ranking naval officer."

"Well," said Elizabeth firmly. "Will and I have gone through much worse than the likes of Gillette."

"Agreed," said Will with a fervent nod. "And I agree Elizabeth, if we do this carefully enough, at night of course, we might be able to pull it off. If I can get the key to the dead man's chest from right under the tentacles of Davy Jones, I think we can do this."

"We'll help you of course," said Amelia eagerly."

"Amelia you really don't have to do that," said Elizabeth, in a vain attempt to stop her friend.

"Yes," said Andrew in a voice that left no room for argument. "We do."

And so it was agreed that in two night's time, they were going to get back what was rightfully theirs.

A/N: Hey everyone!! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it doesn't contain much action, but the friends just needed some time to catch up and find out what was going on in Port Royal, so hopefully the next chapter will be more action oriented. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!


	6. What's Rightfully Yours

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 6: What's Rightfully Yours

A/N: Just a note, that Amelia and Andrew's last name is Riley, so when I say that name, I am referring to them, just in case of any confusion. Oh and in answer to Smithy's question about Groves having died in the third move; he very well could be dead, but I think I saw him jump off the side of the ship before it exploded, so for the purposes of my story, I've assumed that he survived. Anyway, hope that helps, and I'll stop ranting now.

The next two days that Will, Elizabeth, and Willy spent in the company of the Riley's and their children were some of the best that any of them had experienced in the last decade. They laughed and talked, and Will and Elizabeth told stories of their adventures. Will, with some help from Elizabeth, started to teach Willy, Charles, and Anna the basics of sword techniques, with of course, just the wooden swords. When Willy had begun his pleading for a real sword, Elizabeth and Will had vehemently disagreed, saying that he wouldn't get a real sword until he was at least fourteen.

On the previous day Will and Elizabeth had gone through the few things that Andrew and Amelia had bravely salvaged from their former homes, and when it was dark they had rowed them out to the _Empress _and stored them there. Elizabeth had been delighted to find her jewelry, some of which had belonged to her mother, and some of which had been given to her by her father, and she held them close to her heart. Also among the items had been a small portrait of Elizabeth and her parents from when they lived in England, her mother's bible in which all of her favorite sayings were written, her tortoiseshell combs, some of her father's favorite books and some of her own, one of her favorite dresses, the shell necklace that Will had given her shortly after their courtship had begun, and one her father's favorite coats, just for good measure. Elizabeth had been more than thrilled about these mementoes being retrieved. Andrew and Amelia had also discovered a small chest that contained nearly 2,000 pounds in it that Governor Swann had kept, and for that, Will and Elizabeth were most grateful.

Will, too was very thankful for the things they had saved from his home. They had brought a few of the blacksmithing tools that he had kept at his house, two of his prized swords that he had made, the bible that he had had ever since he came to Port Royal, several of his favorite books, one of his dress coats that Elizabeth had bought for him, a small portrait of Elizabeth and himself that Governor Swann had done shortly after their engagement, the medal Governor Swann had awarded him for his bravery, and his old feathered hat. They had also found some of his saved money in his bedroom, and had brought that as well.

Finally however, the morning of the day when they were going to attempt to reclaim a few more items which were rightfully theirs dawned brightly, and everyone was slightly nervous about the ordeal. But they were no less determined. Will and Elizabeth had been awake for nearly half an hour, but they had not gone downstairs as of yet.

"You're sure you want to do this, then Elizabeth?" asked Will, just wanting to make sure.

"I'm positive," said Elizabeth. "I know we'll regret if we don't at least try to get back what's rightfully ours. If it starts to get too dangerous though, we'll run for it; there's no need to risk our lives for material possessions."

"I agree," responded Will, "That we should try to get some of it. But as you say, if it gets too risky then we shouldn't continue. It wouldn't be worth it."

"No," said Elizabeth. "It wouldn't. And I'm a more than a little concerned about the fact that Gillette is now Admiral; that isn't good for us. I'm afraid our stay in Port Royal may not be able to last long. If only Andrew and Amelia might come on the Empress with us for a while," she said, thinking aloud.

"They might be convinced," answered Will, pondering the idea.

"Perhaps," said Elizabeth. "But I don't know, what with Charles and Anna never having been on a ship before. On the other hand though, they might take a liking to the idea because they get along so well with Willy. I swear, those three have become inseparable over the past couple of days."

"They really have," said Will with a grin. "It is truly remarkable how much Anna and Charles look like Andrew and Amelia."

"And how much Willy looks like you," said Elizabeth, raising her eyebrows at Will and playfully poking him in the stomach.

"Oh, somehow I think he looks like you as well," said Will as he began to tickle her sides and she giggled uncontrollably. "I have to say that motherhood suits you, Elizabeth. It's made you even more beautiful, which I didn't think possible."

At these words Elizabeth leaned in to steal a kiss and he returned it wholeheartedly, smiling into it. They broke apart laughing when there was a knock at the door.

"_Terribly_ sorry to interrupt you lovebirds," said Andrew with good natured sarcasm, "But I have a surprise for you."

"Oh don't make fun Andrew," said Amelia as the door came open. "Imagine how you'd feel if we had been apart for ten years?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and with that, he made fun of them no more.

"Anyway," said Andrew, blushing. "Amelia and I have something to give the two of you."

"What might that be?" asked Elizabeth curiously, an eager expression on her face. "You didn't have to get us anything."

"Oh, this is something that you've been missing for quite a while," said Amelia. "You'll be wanting it."

A perplexed look crossed Will's face. "Well don't keep us waiting, you two. Let's see what it is."

Andrew pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a pair of golden wedding bands. They were the very ones that Will had crafted himself just before he and Elizabeth were due to be married. On the center of each band there were the initials WE in a cursive engraving with a small heart on either side. Will and Elizabeth accepted the precious items and slid them on their ring fingers, completely swept off their feet in surprise.

"You've kept these for all these years?" questioned Will, his eyes wide. "I can hardly believe it."

"You had given them to me the night before the ceremony so they would be ready," answered Andrew. "And I realized that I still had them in my coat pocket after all the commotion was over."

"Thank you so much for keeping them for us for all this time," said Elizabeth as she leapt up to give Andrew a hug. "It means so much."

"You're quite welcome," responded Andrew.

"You two deserve to have those rings after all you've been through," said Amelia. "And now I do believe that there are three little ones downstairs to whom the pair of you promised to give sword lessons too, and they are waiting most anxiously," she teased.

"Well I imagine we had better get dressed then," said Elizabeth in an animated voice. "No need to keep our pupils waiting!"

Half an hour later, everyone had dressed and eaten breakfast and afterwards went into the backyard to begin the sword lessons that the children so desired. Charles was first in line, and Will tossed him the wooden sword, showing him, first and foremost, how to defend himself. He then sparred with his newfound godson for a few minutes, allowing the fun loving boy to win a few times.

"That was splendid, Uncle Will!" exclaimed Charles.

"That was great for a first try," said Will, ruffling the boy's dark blonde hair.

Next in line was Anna, who Elizabeth volunteered to teach. Anna took the little wooden sword into her hand with confidence, trying to prove to her brother that girls could swordfight just as well as boys. She did really well for her small size and Elizabeth told her so.

"That was quite good Anna," said Elizabeth to the sweet girl. "I do imagine you will be a force to be reckoned with someday."

"Do you really think so Auntie Elizabeth?" asked Anna, her green eyes dancing. "That was quite fun!"

"I know so," said Elizabeth. "Now if only we could get your mother to learn," she continued, looking over at her friend.

"Oh I don't think so," said Amelia, shaking her head with a chuckle. "I haven't got coordination enough."

"Sure you have Amelia," said Will. "It's Andrew who hasn't got coordination," he said cheekily, glancing over at his friend.

"Oh, be quiet," said Andrew, not able to stop the smile from coming onto his face. "I was fine those couple of times that you tried to teach me."

"I'll tell you who hasn't got coordination," piped up Willy as his mother handed him the sword and he faced his father, ready to spar. "Captain Jack!! He's always stumbling around, and he runs funny too!"

"Now that is certainly correct," said Will honestly. "I don't think I've ever seen the man walk a straight line. Are you ready Willy?"

"Yes!!" answered Willy in a delighted voice. "Come on papa, let's go!!"

Father and son began to spar amid cheering from the watching group. Willy, though only nine, seemed to handle his toy sword quite well. They had been sparring for around ten minutes when suddenly a loud noise distracted Will and he turned to see what had caused it.

"Will block!!" called out Elizabeth to her husband.

But he didn't hear her, and Willy, who had been in mid swing when his father had turned, hit his father hard in the shins, causing the unsuspecting Will to topple over.

"Papa!!" he exclaimed, instantly dropping his sword and running over to Will. "I'm sorry!! I couldn't stop what I was doing," he said, tears welling up in his dark brown eyes.

Will winced slightly; the blow had shocked him more than anything, and save a little bit of soreness, he was perfectly fine. "Don't worry son," he said in a calming tone as he wiped away the tears from his son's eyes that so mirrored his own. "I've had much worse, believe me. And I shouldn't have turned around like that, I know better. It isn't your fault."

"Are you sure?" asked Willy, still unsure.

"I'm positive," said Will as he stood up and picked Willy up, setting him on his shoulders. "See? I'm fine."

This was enough to convince Willy, who talked merrily with Charles and Anna from atop his father's shoulders as the group walked inside.

"You are okay, aren't you?" asked Elizabeth as she walked beside him.

"I will be as long as you give me a kiss to make it better," said Will slyly.

"You're ridiculous," said Elizabeth with a laugh. "But I love you anyway," she said as she gave in and kissed him swiftly on the cheek.

"Would you do that for me Amelia? If Charles or Anna accidentally whacked me in the shins?" asked Andrew with a mock pout.

Amelia rolled her eyes and elbowed him playfully. "Of course I would, silly goose. Now we need to go inside and make some lunch before those children claim they have starved to death!"

666666666666666666666666666666

The rest of the day passed most enjoyably, even though Will, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Amelia were all four quite nervous about what task they were going to undertake that night. But they wouldn't back down; they would not allow the East India Trading Company to as good as steal from them, not after all the wrongs that the Company had committed against them, the most horrible of course being the murder of Governor Swann. The identity of the new leader of the company had not yet been revealed to Will and Elizabeth, but they doubted he was any better than Beckett.

It was around ten o'clock or so when the foursome set out on their excursion. They had put all the children to bed and left them in the care of Charles and Anna's very capable and dependable nanny, along with the family of servants who were very loyal to the Riley family. Elizabeth's former maid Estrella had also come to work for Andrew and Amelia after Governor Swann had passed away, and Elizabeth knew she could be depended upon to look after Willy, Charles, and Anna.

Luckily enough, Andrew and Amelia knew exactly where the storage buildings were; they had been built near of ten years ago, when the Company had fully taken over Port Royal.

"How much do they keep here?" asked Elizabeth, slightly in awe at the number of buildings. "How are we going to ever know what unit to look in?"

"There's a small building over there," said Amelia, pointing towards said building, "Where I believe they keep their records. I've seen agents carrying boxes of files and receipts in there before."

"How exactly are we going to get in?" questioned Andrew.

"With this," said Will, holding out a mallet. "It will smash the lock."

"Genius," remarked Andrew. "You really are a pirate."

Will raised his hand to break the lock and it came down with a loud crash, successfully getting them in. As soon as this happened however, a form stepped out of the shadows; it was none other than the newly appointed Commodore Theodore Groves. Will, Elizabeth, Andrew, and Amelia all turned and began to run, but Groves called out to them, causing them to turn around.

"Wait!!" he said in a voice that displayed no malice. "There was no need for you to break that lock."

"And why not?" asked Will, bewildered, and unsure if Groves would help them as he had in the past.

"Because," he said with a little grin, "I could have let you in."

"You're not going to arrest us?" asked Elizabeth, her eyebrow raised.

"As long as you don't tell anyone that it was me," he said in a whisper. "I've helped you before haven't I? And it all went off rather well. Gillette has long wondered if the two of you would return, and it would not be a good idea for you to run into him, if you know what I mean."

"Yes," said Will darkly. "We do. How do we find out where our things are located?"

"They should be in this drawer over here," said Groves as Andrew lit a candle behind him so they could see. "I remember it well when they seized both of your properties," he said, a bit of anger in his tone. "Pirates or not, they shouldn't have done it. And what was done to Governor Swann was awful, though I didn't find out about it until the deed wad done."

The drawer was found and Will pulled it open with one hard yank. Low and behold, inside were the papers and receipts of what of their belongings had already been sold and what unit the rest was located in.

"It says here everything is located in unit G5," said Andrew quietly. "I think that's down the way a little bit. Come on, let's go before this gets too risky."

Just as he said this however, footsteps were heard outside.

"I think that time has come," said Elizabeth, trying her best to keep her voice low. "We might have to come back another time."

"Agreed," said Will worriedly. "I think we've been found out."

"There's a back door here," said Groves, beckoning them to follow him. He opened the door carefully, and all of them hoped against hope that they wouldn't be found. Their hopes were dashed; as soon as the door opened they were met with a group of about six soldiers.

Will and Elizabeth instantly pulled out their swords and began to try to fend them off, while Groves tried to shield the defenseless Andrew and Amelia from any attacks. The clanging of swords rang through the room, and after a few minutes Will and Elizabeth had managed to take out four of the six. While they had been fighting them however, the other two soldiers had managed to sneak behind Groves and capture Andrew and Amelia, who were now standing with cold metal staring them in the face.

"I suggest," said one of the soldiers meanly, "That you drop your weapons if you wish your friends to live."

"Yes," came an icy voice from the front doorway. "I suggest that you do." Firm footsteps walked through the room and Will and Elizabeth's breath caught in their throats; it was Admiral Gillette. For the sake of their friends' lives, they sheathed their swords.

"Well, well," he said, a smirk overcoming his features. "Look what I have here; Andrew and Amelia Riley, friends of infamous pirates, Commodore Groves, the pirate sympathizer, Will Turner, pirate and former captain of the Flying Dutchman, and Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King. What a catch."

"It's Elizabeth Turner," spat Elizabeth, venom in her voice.

"Ah, it is, is it?" he asked, spying their wedding rings. "How _sweet_," he said sarcastically. He beckoned to his soldiers. "Seize them," he said, his eyes glinting maniacally. "Seize them all."

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. Just in case some of you haven't read my other story, Groves helps Will and Elizabeth out of a predicament, hence the reference to him helping them in the past. Groves always seemed fascinated by pirates, so I'm playing off of that. I love in the third movie when he says, referring to Jack, "I wonder if he plans it all in advance or makes it all up as he goes along?" I thought that was so funny. Anyway, please review!!


	7. Trouble in Port Royal

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 7: Trouble in Port Royal

The minute the guards grabbed Will and Elizabeth's arms, the two pirates roughly shoved them off, reaching for their swords.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. and Mrs. _Turner_," said Gillette with malice. He gestured towards Andrew and Amelia, who were still being held at bay by two menacing swords. "Or you will regret being the ones who cost your friends their lives."

Will and Elizabeth slowly put away their swords and the guards quickly shackled them. Andrew and Amelia were shackled as well, and Groves stood awkwardly to one side. He had a shocked, but nonetheless defiant expression on his face.

"I meant for you to shackle Commodore Groves as well," said Gillette smoothly.

"But Admiral," protested one soldier.

"But nothing," responded Gillette, cutting him off. "Groves was assisting pirates to break into East India Company property, and here in Port Royal we have no tolerance for anything relating to pirates."

"He wasn't helping us," said Elizabeth, knowing almost full well that her lie wouldn't fool Gillette. "He was going to arrest us!"

"That is complete and utter rubbish," said Gillette in a matter of fact tone as one of the soldiers shackled the good Commodore. "He has always had a strange fascination with pirates; I have just not caught him in the act until now."

Will attempted to shift out of the grip of the guards, but was unsuccessful. If his hand weren't shackled he would have socked Gillette directly in the face. "The Rileys and Groves have nothing to do with this," said Will in a hard voice that he hardly believed himself capable of.

"In fact they have everything to do with it. They helped you and your wife, and the two of you are in fact, wanted pirates. Not to mention that breaking and entering is a crime unto itself," answered Gillette in a matter of fact tone as he walked up to Will, standing inches from his face. "Lord Clinton will be immensely pleased to see I have finally apprehended the two of you; you will be quite useful."

"Who is Lord Clinton?" asked Elizabeth, her eyes narrowed in intense dislike.

"Ah still quite fiery aren't you?" said Gillette in amusement. "Lord Clinton is the man who took Lord Beckett's place after his unfortunate demise; he is actually Beckett's nephew."

"_Brilliant_," said Will loudly, clearly displeased.

"Enough of this," said Gillette. "Men, seize their weapons and take them to the fort and lock them up. I must tell Lord Clinton of this development."

Will and Elizabeth shot Gillette one last glare before he turned and left the room, leaving the prisoners to his soldiers.

7777777777777777777777777777777

Just half an hour later the five were thrown unceremoniously into one small prison cell. It was deadly silent between them for quite a while. Andrew had his arms wrapped around Amelia, who was visibly shaking, Groves sat quietly in a corner, twisting his fingers, and Will and Elizabeth stood up, pacing beside each other; this little predicament had not been in their plans.

"We have to do something to get out of here," said Elizabeth, gazing at their weapons, which were hung just across from their cell. "But we have to do it when this place isn't full to bursting with guards." She sighed, her shoulders tensed. "I'm worried sick for the children. We need to get out of here, if only for their sake."

"Agreed," said Will, frowning, "And I'm certainly not liking the sound of this Clinton fellow, especially seeing as he's Beckett's nephew."

"He's quite powerful," said Groves, speaking for the first time since the arrest, "Beckett trained him personally to be the next leader of the Company. He's only about forty now, he was quite young when he took over ten years ago."

"I'm awfully sorry about this Commodore," said Will, glancing over at him. "None of this was meant to happen."

"We only wanted to see if we could get some of our things back," said Elizabeth softly, "And now look what we've gotten ourselves into."

"It's all right," answered Groves. "It's not your fault I decided to help you. I used to love the Royal Navy, but ever since it became the pawn of the East India Company, it's lost its appeal. There's no more honor; we just do what the Company wants. It's seems like the tradition of the old navy died right along with James Norrington."

"It did," said Elizabeth, her mind filling with memories of the last night that she had seen Norrington, memories that still plagued her nightmares. "Now they only do the bidding of the Company."

Elizabeth sat down against the wall, Will beside her. She looped her arm through his, just wanting to feel the warmth and security that he brought. She put her other hand on Amelia's shoulder.

"Amelia are you all right?" she asked, in a concerned tone, a frown on her face.

Amelia looked up, tears welling in her eyes; this was a whole new experience for Andrew and her. "I'll be fine, if only we can find a way out of here. Otherwise, I don't know how fine any of us will be."

"That's true," said Andrew as he stroked Amelia's hair. "I'm concerned for us and Commodore Groves, but I'm also concerned for you two; your lives are at stake."

Will felt Elizabeth tense beside him; they had only just been reunited and were finally a family with their beloved son, and neither of them wanted that taken away. Willy was forefront in both of their minds, and they could only hope to formulate a plan to get out of here.

"Elizabeth," said Will in a whisper to his wife, who looked over at him. "Do you think the Company will want to know of Calypso?" he asked in a tentative tone.

"Perhaps. I imagine she has been a problem in their desire to take over the sea. Why do you ask?"

"Because," responded Will in an even lower whisper. "She told me how to bind her, and I don't want the Company, in any way, to be able to extract that information from me"

"Why in the world did she tell you that?" asked Elizabeth in confusion. "It seems like she wouldn't tell anyone that."

"I don't know why she did it," said Will. "She told me soon after I became captain. She came one night when my father and I were still busy cleaning up the mess that Jones left, and I could tell she was still angry with Jones. I really think she let it slip more than anything."

Just a few minutes later, footsteps were heard coming towards them, and two soldiers unlocked the door and pulled Will and Elizabeth from the cell.

"Where are you taking us?" questioned Will in a hard voice.

"Admiral Gillette and Lord Clinton have requested an audience with the two of you," answered the soldier simply. "We know nothing else."

The two soldiers led Will and Elizabeth to a large room inside the fort, which they presumed was this Lord Clinton's office. When they entered there were two men in the room; one of course, was Gillette, the other could have been none other than Lord Clinton. The two soldiers shoved Will and Elizabeth roughly into two wooden backed chairs and then left to stand guard outside the room. Will and Elizabeth looked worriedly at each other and joined hands, their fingers intertwined.

"Is jail suiting you well?" mocked Gillette with a smirk.

"Oh yes, it's just _lovely_," said Elizabeth in a biting tone. "Just what we've always dreamed of."

"Wonderful," answered Gillette with heavy sarcasm. "Well then without further ado, let me introduce to you Lord Timothy Clinton, Lord Beckett's heir and head of the East India Trading Company."

The other man in the room turned to face them and if they hadn't known that he was Cutler Beckett's nephew, Will and Elizabeth never would have guessed it. This man was tall with fair British skin that had been tanned from years in the Caribbean. He was slender and his eyes glinted dangerously. He did not don the signature white wig, but had his longish black hair tied back. There was one thing that he had inherited from Beckett however; when he turned to face the Turners, he had that same cold, calculating expression that Beckett had once worn.

"Will and Elizabeth Turner," he said in an overly polite tone of voice, "So we finally meet. I've been looking for the two of you. In fact, I know almost all there is to know about you. It is a pity really," he said, his eyes landing on Elizabeth, "That a beautiful girl raised in such polite society should end up as Pirate King of all things." He put his finger under her chin, causing Elizabeth to squeeze Will's hand tightly, sending Clinton a death glare.

"Do not touch her!" yelled Will angrily. "You will not touch her."

Clinton chuckled. "Touchy aren't we Captain Turner?" he said. "Now tell me, what has become of your ship?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Will in a scathing tone.

"Because the Company," answered Clinton in that same cold, calculating voice, "wishes to know what has become of such a valuable ship as the Dutchman. We also wish to know what has become of the goddess Calypso. You see, she has been a bit of a nuisance in our quest to have control of the sea. I never believed in such nonsense as sea goddesses until I read in my uncle's documents that the last Brethren court released her, and for these past ten years she has prevented us in taking the seas."

"I know nothing about Calypso," lied Will, as memories of his ten years on the Dutchman surfaced in his mind. Calypso had shown herself a good many times on the Dutchman, instructing Will on his job and such. She had often sent him tidings of Elizabeth's well being, and had hinted a few times that he had a son waiting for him at home, though she had never been firm on the idea.

"Rubbish," said Gillette. "You know more than anyone since Davy Jones."

"What do you want with Calypso?" asked Will, knowing that it couldn't be good.

"We wish to bind her," stated Clinton, "so that we may take over the seas. So, you see, we need the nine pirate lords in order to do this," he said, his eyes flitting towards Elizabeth, "And we also need you Captain Turner, to tell us how to bind her."

"And what makes you think you can capture the nine pirate lords," interjected Elizabeth, her face flushed with anger. "And what makes you think that Will is going to give you information?"

"Oh," chuckled Clinton, "The East India Company has its ways to get information, believe me. And as to capturing the eight other pirate lords, well I don't think it will be overly difficult if I play my cards right."

"And what of our friends?" asked Elizabeth, her voice still steady and firm, "They have nothing to do with this business. You will let them go."

"I don't think so," responded Gillette, "they were helping you to break and enter, which makes them guilty of being associated with piracy. And besides, they will make an excellent form of leverage. And if you aren't careful the lives of Andrew and Amelia Riley will be quite in danger."

"You wouldn't!" exclaimed Elizabeth, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"Oh yes," said Clinton, moving only inches from her face, "we would. And until you divulge who the other eight pirate lords are, and how to bind Calypso, consider their lives in danger, as well as your own. Well, really Mrs. Turner, you only need to tell us who the other seven pirate lords are; we already know of yourself and Jack Sparrow."

"We will tell you nothing!" said Will heatedly.

"Admiral, get these two out of my sight until they are ready to divulge the needed information," said Clinton.

"Yes sir," said Gillette as he motioned for the two guards to take Will and Elizabeth back to their cell.

Only a minute later the couple found themselves being thrown roughly back into the cell, to the surprised faces of Andrew, Amelia, and Groves.

"What happened?" asked Andrew, his face paling with worry, "What did they want?"

"To know how to bind Calypso, and to know who the pirate lords are," said Will. "But we'll explain later; first we need to get out of this cell."

"And how are we going to manage that?" asked Groves with a shake of his head. "There's no way out of these cells."

"Yes there is," said Will, a grin slipping onto his face, "I've done it before."

"But what of the guards?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Night has fallen and as far as I can tell there are only two guards at the door, which shouldn't be too much trouble," said Will, taking hold of the bench in the corner of the cell. "Help me with this Andrew."

"Of course," said Andrew taking hold of the other end.

Just a few seconds later the clanging of bars falling to the ground was heard, and everyone leapt out of the cell, fetching the weapons and quickly putting them on.

"We must get to Andrew and Amelia's and collect the children and get to the Empress as quickly as possible," whispered Elizabeth as the two guards at the door advanced upon them.

Will and Elizabeth instantly hit the two on the head, knocking them out. With that, the five ran as fast and as quietly as they could towards the Riley home to collect their beloved children, and if all went well, they would soon be safe on the Empress

77777777777777777777777

A/N: I am so sorry for the long delay!! I am out of town and haven't had much time to write, and now I have the sinus infection from hell. So excuse this chapter if it isn't as good as the others, I tried my best under the circumstances. And again sorry for the cliffie, but I couldn't help myself, lol!! Enjoy and thanks for the reviews!


	8. An Escape

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 8: An Escape

The Turners, the Rileys, and now the former Commodore Groves ran like the wind in the direction of the Riley home. Thankfully there appeared to be no one on their trail; at least, not yet. Upon reaching Andrew and Amelia's home they roughly pushed open the door and were greeted by the Riley's nanny and the three children, each of whom looked terribly frightened. The nanny strangely enough, had a large case packed.

"What's that for?" questioned Amelia, who was now completely out of breath.

"I had a feeling something had gone wrong," answered the nanny kindly, "And I thought you lot might have to make a run for it."

"Oh bless you!!" exclaimed Amelia. "We do have to make a run for it, "now the lot of you should go to my father's home and tell him what has happened, and if the Company asks you any questions tell them you know nothing. And don't worry; you shall be well taken care off at my father's house."

The nanny nodded and beckoned to the other servants to make their way to said location. Elizabeth's former maid Estrella, however, didn't follow them.

"Estrella what are you doing?" questioned Elizabeth worriedly, "Why aren't you going?"

"Because I'm coming with you," she said without hesitation.

"But Estrella," argued Elizabeth to her former maid and friend, who was just her age, "It's dangerous."

"Yes," admitted Estrella, her eyes flitting over to Groves, who looked back at her, "But I want to go with Commodore Groves."

"We've been secretly courting for a few months," said Groves shyly.

Most in the group were shocked at this newly revealed information, but seeing as they needed to get away, they decided the questions would be asked once they were safe upon the Empress and far away from Port Royal.

"Mama?" asked Willy in a shaky voice as he tugged on her shirt, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later darling," she answered in a soothing voice as she picked him up in her arms, "Right now we must leave Port Royal, as quickly and quietly as possible. Can you do that for me?"

Willy nodded, and put on his best brave face, still holding on tightly to his mother. Amelia proceeded to pick up Anna, and Andrew picked up Charles and the suitcase full of the family's belongings. Charles and Anna said nothing through all of this, obviously frightened. Estrella followed behind them, and Will led the group, sword drawn, and Groves was at the tail end, making sure no one was following them. It was a clear and cloudless night in Port Royal, and the moon shone brightly above them, lighting their path.

Strangely though, there appeared to be no one on their path, and the escape seemed a little too easy. They reached the shore where they had left their dinghy only days before and somehow managed to pile everyone in, with the children in the front. They rowed with utmost speed through the warm water and towards the _Empress_, whose red sails fluttered ominously in the wind. After a few minutes they reached the ship and climbed aboard, sending the children below deck in the care of Andrew and Amelia just in case anything went wrong. They had just started the business of pulling up the anchor when they heard shots from shore. The faces of Gillette, Lord Clinton, and a large gaggle of soldiers greeted them, each armed with weaponry.

"We've got to get this anchor up!!!" yelled Will to Elizabeth and Groves all three pulled it up faster. He knew that if they didn't get sailing soon, the navy would get on their ships and soon be after them, and that was something Will wasn't willing to risk with the children on the ship.

After another few minutes and several missed shots on the part of the soldiers, the Empress set sail with a favorable wind that helped them get away from Port Royal ever the faster.

"That," said Elizabeth as she wiped the sweat from her brow, "was a close call."

"Indeed it was," said Will, as the Riley family and Willy appeared above deck again. "Well Elizabeth," Will continued, trying to bring a more lighthearted sense to the dark situation, "It looks like our crew problem has been solved."

This drew a slow laugh from everyone, and brought down some of the tension that had gathered over the last few hours. After a few minutes the group decided to leave the long discussion that needed to be had until in the morning, when Will, Elizabeth, and Groves would also teach Estrella, Andrew, and Amelia the basics of sailing. Elizabeth showed everyone below deck to their rooms while Will took the wheel; Sao Feng had built an abnormal amount of rooms in his prized ship, and for this everyone was most grateful. Will and Elizabeth would share one room, Andrew and Amelia another, Groves a third, Estrella a fourth, and the children the fifth room. The rooms were small to be sure, but still comfortable enough. After Elizabeth had shown everyone where they were to sleep and had made sure that everything was all right, she came back up the stairs and onto the deck.

She came up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his middle and resting her chin atop his strong shoulder. She could feel him smiling as he steered.

"I'm awfully glad that we got out of there relatively unscathed," she said with a pronounced yawn, "I was worried. After ten years of near complete peace, save a few squabbles between a few of the pirate lords that I had to settle, I haven't had quite that much of a ruckus in my life for quite some time."

"Well you know how it is," said Will with a chuckle, "I come around and trouble always seems to follow me."

"I'd much rather have you and the trouble," responded Elizabeth as she kissed the side of his head, "Than no you at all."

"Is that so?" questioned Will slyly as he turned from the wheel.

"Yes Captain Turner," answered Elizabeth with a playful smirk, "It is."

"Well then Captain Turner," said Will in a low voice as he captured her lips in a gentle but passionate kiss, "I'm afraid that you're stuck with me now." With that he kissed her again, and she smiled into it, having missed this so very much while he had been gone.

"Papa!!" exclaimed a boyish voice from the stairs, that both Will and Elizabeth recognized as that of their son, "Aren't you supposed to be steering the ship?"

Will and Elizabeth quickly broke apart and Will turned back towards the helm. "Yes son," he said, with an embarrassed smile, "I am supposed to be steering the ship."

Willy laughed and went to stand next to his mother, his little arm wrapped around her waist. She pulled him close and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I was worried when you didn't come back," he said, his dark brown eyes wide, his little pirate hat askew, "I missed you both."

"I know darling," said Elizabeth in a soothing voice, "Those people just disagree with us, you see. We don't get along well. But we're here now, and we're all safe." She planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"They were from the East India Trading Company weren't they?" asked Willy seriously, "Those people that were after you?"

"How did you know that?" asked Will, surprised.

"I heard Uncle Jack talking to Mama about them once," answered Willy, "They aren't very nice people are they?'

"No," responded Elizabeth, "they aren't. Will, where exactly are we headed? We must alert the other pirate lords, so the song must be sung. First I think we need to alert Jack; he's harder to get a hold of and is much more stubborn about this sort of thing."

"Exactly," said Will, "So I think Tortuga would be the best place to start. Do you agree?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, a small grin on her face, "To Tortuga we go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

It took the Empress a few days to reach the island of Tortuga, and in the passing days Will and Elizabeth, with the assistance of Groves, helped Estrella, Andrew and Amelia learn the ropes of sailing. Being intelligent people, they caught on quickly, although it did take a lot out of them on the first days. When they reached Tortuga on the fourth night of sailing, they were relived not to have any ships on their tail.

"I never thought I'd see the day," said Groves with a laugh, "that I would be setting foot in Tortuga."

"I expressed that very same sentiment when I first came here all those years ago with Jack," answered Will, "And now look what happened."

"I shall never forget the first time I came here," responded Elizabeth, "There was a rather large fight in the tavern and I ended up right in the middle of it."

Once they docked the Empress they left the ship in the care of the Riley family. It was a pirate port after all, and leaving the ship alone, just ready for the stealing, wasn't the brightest idea. Groves and Estrella came ashore in order to purchase a few needed items, seeing as they had no opportunity to retrieve any of their belongings in the rush to escape from Port Royal. Willy was terribly excited at the prospect of being in an actual pirate port, and pleaded to be allowed to accompany his parents to shore. This was agreed upon by Will and Elizabeth on the condition that he would never leave their sight, and he promised with all his heart that he would do as he was told.

Once ashore, Elizabeth and Will directed Groves and Estrella to the least threatening clothing shop, and then the Turner family went on their way towards the Faithful Bride to see if perhaps Jack was there; they had seen the Pearl docked just down from the Empress, just as they had hoped. The family walked into the tavern, Elizabeth leading the way and tightly grasping her son's hand, and Will following close behind. The place was full of intoxicated pirates ready to get into a brawl at any given moment, as per usual. A merry jig was playing in the background, and it was so crowded that it was hard to spot anyone. After nearly ten minutes of searching, Elizabeth finally spotted a very familiar head of black dreadlocks with the incredibly old red bandanna still tied around them.

"Uncle Jack!!!" cried out Willy from his mother's side.

The infamous pirate captain whipped around, his mug of rum in hand. The woman beside him turned around also, and Elizabeth and Will were surprised to see that it was none other than Ana Maria, the female pirate who had once been a part of Jack's crew.

"Young William!!" exclaimed Jack, his arms wide open, a grin on his face, "Ah and Elizabeth too!"

Jack Sparrow stood up enthusiastically to greet Willy and Elizabeth, but he stopped short when his eyes landed on Will, his mug of rum falling from his hand and crashing to the floor.

"Will Turner?" he questioned, clearly still shocked, "Have I gone mad or are you really here?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer to whether or not you've gone mad Jack," said Will with a smile, "But yes, I am actually here."

Jack turned around, carefully to avoid stepping on the pieces of his shattered mug. "Ana Maria," he said slowly, a slight slur in his voice, "can you see William as well?"

"Of course I can!" snapped back Ana Maria, amusement in her voice, "He's here, in the flesh. He isn't a figment of your imagination."

"He's really here Uncle Jack!!" exclaimed Willy excitedly, "Papa is home forever!!"

Jack smiled at the boy, but both Elizabeth and Will could tell that this had taken him by surprise. For one of the few times throughout their friendship with Jack, there was something besides laughter and amusement in his eyes; there was raw emotion.

"When did you get back?" questioned Jack with an exuberant wave of his hands, "from well, you know," he trailed off, not able to find the words to describe where Will had been over the past decade.

"I got back just over a week ago," said Will, "and only had a few days of peace before we once again got caught up in some trouble."

"Bloody hell," said Jack, rubbing his jaw, "What have you two gotten yourselves into now?"

"Not just us Jack," said Elizabeth, "you as well as all other pirates; Beckett's nephew has taken over the East India Company."

"Bugger," said Jack with a serious expression. "We don't need to be talking about this in this wild tavern; let's go back to the Pearl where we might have some quiet. Ana, would ya mind telling the rest of the crew where I've gone, love?"

"Aye, I'll do that," answered Ana with a nod.

With that the group made their way to the Pearl, and once they reached it Jack led them down to the captain's quarters, where they all took a seat. Even all the way at the dock the loud and raucous noises of Tortuga could be heard.

"So Captain Barbossa hasn't tried to take your ship back yet Uncle Jack?" asked Willy, who was sitting between his mother and father

"Of course he's tried," said Jack, the familiar grin slipping back onto his tanned face, "He just hasn't succeeded as well this time. We've gone back and forth with the Pearl for ten years, but now it's mine, and I don't intend on letting it go again. Last I heard, dear old Hector had nicked a ship from right under the navy's nose," he said, reaching across the table and ruffling Willy's hair. "Nice hat mate, is that new?"

"Mama bought it for me right before Papa came home," answered Willy proudly, "it's my pirate hat."

"Well I must say that you have much better taste in hats than your father does," said Jack, mischief in his tone, "I remember your father once had a hat with a rather large feather in it that got in everyone's face."

"I still have that hat Jack," said Will in annoyance, "And I quite like it too."

"Well if you want my opinion on the subject," said Jack, leaning back in his chair and putting his dirty boots on the table, "the bandanna looks much better. It says to everyone that you are in fact captain of a ship."

"Anyhow enough talk of pirate fashion statements," said Elizabeth with a chuckle, "we need to talk about what to do about this new threat. This Lord Clinton is not someone to be trifled with."

"Wait a moment," said Jack as he stood up and reached around for the rum bottles the rested behind him, "it sounds like I'm going to need quite a bit of rum before I can hear this story."

"Well," began Elizabeth, "once Will had returned home we decided to venture to Port Royal in order to visit our friends and Willy's godparents, Andrew and Amelia, and to see if it was possible to regain any of our belongings. We succeeded in doing both, but when we tried to break into the Company's storage units to attempt to get back some more of our belongings, we were caught by none other than Gillette, who has, regretfully enough, been promoted to Admiral."

"He threw us in jail, along with Andrew, Amelia, and Commodore Groves, who had been caught assisting us," continued Will, "to make a long story short we escaped, and the Riley's along with their children, Groves, and Elizabeth's former maid Estrella are on the Empress with us. The Company wishes to capture the nine pirate lords, and bind Calypso, so that they may once again have a better chance of controlling the seas."

"Well they are bloody well out of luck," responded Jack, taking a long swig of his rum, "no one knows how to bind her since Jones was killed." As he said this, one could almost see the memories of that fateful day dancing in his eyes, and he couldn't seem to look at Will.

"She told me how to bind her," said Will softly, "and Lord Clinton seems to assume that I know. I fear that this man may be even more lethal than his uncle, and he seems to be out to avenge Beckett's death."

"We must summon the Brethren Court," said Elizabeth, her voice firm. She knew that Jack was not keen on the idea. "There is not a way to get out of this Jack, so do not argue with me."

"Yes your majesty," said Jack with good natured sarcasm. "Remind me why I assisted in you being elected the Pirate King?"

"Because, Captain Sparrow, you knew it was the only way to actually get a king elected, seeing as everyone else opted to vote for themselves," answered Elizabeth. "We must sing the song."

"All right, all right!" exclaimed Jack, "we'll gather our crews together in an hour or so to do it. It takes a good number of pirates for the song to take effect you know. In the meantime I suggest you put young Willy to bed."

Elizabeth glanced down at her son, who had fallen asleep against his father's shoulder. Will had put his arm gently around his boy's shoulders, supporting him. She wasn't surprised he had fallen asleep; it was after all, past midnight. Will made a move as though he was going to get up and take Willy back to the Empress, but Elizabeth stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take him Will," she said as she picked Willy up in her arms, "I need to check on the Rileys and see if Groves and Estrella got back safely. I imagine you two have a good deal to catch up on anyway."

With that she gave her husband a swift kiss on the lips and walked out of the room, leaving Jack and Will to talk.

8888888888888888888

AN: Sorry for the odd ending, but if I included anything else in this chapter it would be too long. I hope this one is okay, I don't really know how I feel about it, but I'm just trying to get everything rolling. Thanks for all the review so far!!!!


	9. A Talk and A Song

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 9: A Talk and a Song

It had been quiet between Will and Jack for a solid five minutes since Elizabeth had left with Willy; Jack was propped back in his chair, his feet still on the table, sipping at his rum, and Will rested his chin in his hand, drumming his fingers on the table. Jack had shot several nervous glances at Will, the silence clearly making him uneasy. Will kept a steady gaze upon Jack, wanting to find words to thank him. But how in the world did you thank someone for something like that?

"So," began Jack, unable to take the awkward silence any longer, "That's a nice boy you've got. He looks just like just like you and Elizabeth; always has, ever since he was little. He sure is feisty though. Bit me once, he did, when he was a toddler."

Will couldn't help but laugh uproariously at that image, causing Jack to give him an indignant look.

"What, may I ask, is so funny?" questioned Jack, "It bloody well hurt!!! Although Elizabeth seemed to react the same way you did; she thought it was hilarious."

Will regained his composure, and grinned. "I assume he hasn't bitten you again, has he? He does like you, you know; he's always telling stories about the times you came to visit."

"No, he hasn't bitten me since then," answered Jack, unable to stop himself from laughing. "And of course he likes me; who wouldn't? I am of course, Captain Jack Sparrow."

It went quiet between them again for a moment, and Will got up the nerve to say what had been on his mind ever since they had come upon Jack in the Faithful Bride.

"I cannot thank you enough, Jack, for checking in on Elizabeth and Willy while I was away," he said softly, his eyes averted, and resting on the floor. "I also can never repay you for giving up your immortality to save my life." Finally, Will looked up at the infamous pirate captain, and saw an unreadable expression on his face. It was obvious that Jack realized he could not run from this serious conversation, this conversation that needed to be had.

"What can I say," said Jack, "Despite our odd friendship and our betrayals of each other, you grew on me, whelp." He grinned at Will's irritated look at the word whelp. "It wasn't as though I didn't owe you, William. You did save my life once, and it is because of me that you and Elizabeth ended up pirates in the first place; I'll admit to that. And as for checking in on Elizabeth and Willy, well it was what a friend would do."

"Ten years was a long time to be separated from Elizabeth, and I missed out on a good deal of Willy's childhood," began Will, his voice holding a deep sadness, "But it was far better a fate than death would have been. What made you do it Jack? What made you give up what you wanted most to save me from Jones' judgment?" asked Will, wanting, for once, to understand Jack Sparrow's actions.

Jack sighed, his hand clenched around the rum bottle. "Because you and that bonnie lass turned Pirate King of yours, have worked too hard to be together," he answered quickly. "And as much as I hate to admit it," he said, taking a swig of his rum, a smile spreading across his features, "You and Elizabeth were right; underneath all this, I can, on occasion, and under certain circumstances, be a good man."

This drew a hearty laugh from Will. "We told you so," he said, a highly amused look on his face. "It was you, after all, who taught me that you can be a pirate and a good man."

"Aye. And look at you now; a full fledged pirate. I remember the first time we came across each other; you said you avoided familiarity with pirates. Talk about irony," commented Jack. "I never would have thought it; a governor's daughter turned pirate king, and a blacksmith turned Captain of the Flying Dutchman. What a pair you two are."

"That is certainly true," said Will in a thoughtful tone, "Elizabeth and I didn't set out to be pirates, but that is what happened. Although it cannot be denied that she and I both have a sense of adventure. I can only hope that Willy will still have the chance for a good childhood; I want him to have an education and be able to enjoy his childhood. He has pirate in his blood; but I want him to have the normal experiences of a child too. I just wish I had some way to make up for the time I missed with him."

"You may not be able to go back in time," responded Jack, "But I have no doubt you will make up for the time you missed, William. That boy worships the ground you walk on; always has, and does even more now that you're home. And I wouldn't worry about him. Elizabeth has done a good job of balancing things; he gets his education and then gets to be a pirate during the summer months. What child wouldn't love that?"

"I just hope everything isn't turned upside down by all this East India Company business," said Will, his eyes reflecting the worry that he felt inside.

"I can't guarantee that won't happen mate," said Jack with a frown, "But I really bloody wish they would just quit trying to take over the entire ocean, and just relax, kick back, and have a good bottle of rum. Have they never heard of perhaps, you know, sharing the ocean?"

"Speaking of rum," said Will, "Can I have a swallow of that?" he asked gesturing at the half empty rum bottle.

"Mate," said Jack slowly as he pushed the bottle across the table towards Will, "I thought you'd never ask."

With that, Will took a quick swallow of the burning liquid and the two friends walked off the Pearl and towards the Empress, ready to gather the pirates to sing the song and summon the Brethren Court once again. As they walked along, a sudden thought popped into Will's head.

"Jack, Elizabeth told me of your quest to find the Fountain of Youth, but we never did get around to talking about whether you found it or not," asked Will curiously as he carefully stepped over a drunken pirate. "Did you?"

"Eh," said Jack, sounding slightly disappointed, "I found it all right, but it was not all it was cracked up to be. It seems that taking one drink out of the Fountain is not enough to secure your immortality; you see, if I wanted to remain immortal I would have had to keep drinking out of it, and seeing as I'm not one to stay in one place, that wouldn't exactly work out."

"That's too bad," answered Will, "But at least you've got your ship back."

"True enough," said Jack, a twinkle in his kohl lined eyes, "It's good to have me ship back, and me crew."

"Who is sailing with you nowadays?" asked Will.

"Well you know, Gibbs o 'course, Cotton and that parrot of his, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, a number of other scallywags that have joined since I got the Pearl back from dear old Hector," said Jack, "Oh and Ana Maria," he mumbled in an offhand sort of way.

"Ana Maria has rejoined your crew?" asked Will slyly, very interested in this bit of information. "How is that going?"

"Let's just say that it's one of those, on again, off again, sort of relationships, that is currently on again," said Jack, his eyes holding a slightly amorous look as his thoughts clearly drifted towards the fiery female pirate. "I'm not really a one woman sort of man, as evidenced by Giselle and Scarlet, among others. But seeing as I've never really tried be with one person before, I told Ana Maria I'd give it a shot. Now for how long it will last, I can't really tell you. I am, after all, irresistible to the ladies," he said, making a grand sweep with his arms. "Well except for Elizabeth of course; she only has eyes for you."

"You are impossible Jack," said Will, rolling his eyes. As he said this, they reached the spot where the Empress was docked, and saw Elizabeth standing there, talking with the former Commodore Groves.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up as her newly returned husband approached. "Did the pair of you have a nice chat?" she asked

"We did," said Will as he put a loose arm around her waist. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Estrella is aboard the ship, watching the children, all of whom, have fallen fast asleep, and Andrew and Amelia went with Ana Maria to fetch the rest of Jack's crew, so that the song may be sung; they were curious to see what Tortuga was actually like," said Elizabeth. "Jack, I believe you remember former Commodore Theodore Groves?"

"Course I do," answered Jack, reaching out his hand to shake Groves', "'Ello mate!! I see you've decided to see the right way of things and become a pirate, aye?"

"I rather, shall we say, had no choice," answered Groves, "But seeing how much the navy has gone downhill these days, I think I'd much rather be rid of it." He surveyed Jack, awe in his expression, as though he still didn't quite know what to make of the incredibly eccentric pirate.

"Bloody East India Company," scowled Jack, "They think they're so damn high and mighty."

"Yes well," said Elizabeth warily, leaning against Will, "We'll show them that they cannot frighten us."

After a few minutes, Ana Maria showed back up at the docks, along with Andrew, Amelia, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and the rest of Jack's crew.

"Well hello there Will!" exclaimed Gibbs, pulling Will into a bear hug, "It's good to see you lad!!! Are you glad to be back?"

"Very," said Will with a wide smile, "It's good to see you Gibbs."

"And hello to you too Elizabeth," said Gibbs, giving her a hug as well, "Where is young Willy?"

"Asleep on the ship," said Elizabeth, nodding her head at the Empress, "He got so excited that he exhausted himself."

"He must be excited to have you home Will," said Gibbs, "He was constantly talking about you whenever I saw him, counting the days until you were home. I do wish we weren't having this trouble with the Company though; peace doesn't seem to last long for pirate kind, eh?"

"No," said Will, "It doesn't. Well I imagine we should summon the court, now that we're all gathered here."

"I never thought I'd see the day," commented Jack, "Normally the Court only has to convene every hundred years or so; now we're summoning it again, after just ten years. And I'm sure that I must have done something to offend another of the Pirate Lords over the past decade, so it is almost certain that they will not all be glad to see me."

Elizabeth chuckled. "That's what you get Jack," she teased.

"For what?" countered Jack, "Being myself?"

"Aye," answered Ana Maria with a smirk, "You deserve everything you get Jack Sparrow."

Jack looked at her in mock offense, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Ana, you're me lass, you're supposed to stand up for me!!"

"Don't get so easily offended, mate," said Will, unable to stop himself from laughing. "Elizabeth teases me all the time; it's a sign of affection. Am I right?" he questioned, looking over at Elizabeth and Ana.

Both nodded, still unable to stop laughing. Jack seemed satisfied, but still stood there, a bit of a pout on his face. Gibbs, being ever useful, pulled out the silver piece of eight, and held it out for everyone to see.

"Well then, let's do this," he said, gazing around at everyone.

The group of pirates gathered around in a circle, Andrew, Amelia, and Groves included, each of whom looked terribly excited. Then, the haunting, unforgettable tune began.

"_Yo, ho, haul together, _**_hoist_**_ the  
Colors high… heave ho, thieves  
And beggars, never shall we die…_

The king and his men stole the queen  
From her bed and bound her in her  
Bones……  
The seas be ours and by the powers  
Where we will we'll roam…"

The song began slowly, with just the small gaggle of pirates singing, but soon, and in a most unexpected way, the song began to spread across the island of Tortuga. Pirates that were near the _Empress_ and the _Pearl_ swept off their hats, and began to sing.__

Yo, ho, haul together, **_hoist_**_ the  
Colors high…heave ho, thieves  
And beggars, never say we die_

Some men have died and some are alive  
And others sail on the sea – with the  
keys to the cage…  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!

Soon enough, a loud chorus could be heard from all over the island, with nearly every pirate having joined in the song.

"_The bell has been raised from its watery grave...do you hear its sepulchral tone?  
A call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails toward home!_

Yo ho, haul together  
Raise the colors high!  
Heave ho thieves and beggars, never say we die."

By the time the end came, and the singing ceased, for the first time in known history, the island of Tortuga was deadly silent.

"Did it work?" asked Elizabeth in a whisper, as though afraid to interrupt the silence.

Gibbs held up the small coin to his ear, and heard the ringing that summoned the court. "Aye," he said with a pleased expression. "It worked."

"That was bloody amazing!!" exclaimed Andrew, "I never thought anything could quiet this place."

"Neither did I," said Amelia, her eyes alight with exhilaration.

"Pirates aren't a serious lot," said Jack to the young couple. "But our way of life being threatened is one thing we do take seriously. Glad to see you two have joined our ranks. How could you help it really; your best friends are two of the most infamous pirates, after all."

"Thanks, in large part, to you, Captain Sparrow," said Amelia, her eyebrows raised.

Jack swept off his hat in a grand fashion and bowed. "I do what I can," he said with a grin.

Footsteps were soon heard coming off the deck of the Empress, and the small forms of Willy, Charles, Anna, and Estrella appeared.

"I heard singing," said Willy, rubbing his brown eyes sleepily. "What's going on?"

"We were summoning the Brethren Court," said Will to his son, "After we all have a good night's sleep, we're off to Shipwreck Cove!!"

"Shipwreck Cove!!" shouted Willy in a huge burst of excitement, "Mama took me there once, and it was unbelievable; no ship can do any damage to the entire fortress!!"

"So I've heard," said Will as he lifted Willy up on his shoulders and spun him around.

"Is that really true Aunt Elizabeth?" asked Charles, who was having a grand time on this adventure already.

"It certainly is," answered Elizabeth.

"Are you really the Pirate King?" questioned Anna, tugging on Elizabeth's shirt.

"Indeed I am Anna; but we'll have to see if I get re elected this time around."

"Wait," said Estrella, coming into the conversation, "How does a woman become a Pirate King? Wouldn't that make you queen?"

"That is always a question I've wondered about," she said thoughtfully, "But I've never had time to find an answer too; perhaps I'll ask."

"My wife; a governor's daughter turned Pirate King," said Will, highly amused, "I never would have thought it."

After a few more minutes passed, everyone agreed that it was indeed, time to go to bed, and both the _Empress_ and the _Pearl_ would set sail at sunrise.

AN: Hey everyone!! Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope that you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon, because the plot bunnies are running around in my head. I'm having a great time writing this story, and it will probably be quite long. I thank everyone for the reviews! If anyone has any requests or suggestions, just tell me, and I will try to see if I can put them in at some point. Also, sorry for the lack of WE fluff and of Willy in this chapter, but you can be assured that there will be a lot of that in future chapters, because that's my favorite thing to write!


	10. Strange Happenings at Shipwreck Cove

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 10: Strange Happenings at Shipwreck Cove

It took two days for the _Pearl_ and the _Empress_ to reach Shipwreck Cove. Because the Captains Turner were still lacking in crew members, Jack had offered some of his crewmen. Former navy men Murtogg and Mullroy were among them; the two had remained on the crew of the Black Pearl ever since the battle with the Company ten years ago. Groves, for one, was quite surprised to see that the comical duo had become pirates, for he had thought that they had been killed in the battle ten years ago.

"This has got to be the strangest group of pirates in the world," remarked Will as he carefully steered the Empress in the harbor of Shipwreck Cove. "The captains are a former blacksmith and a governor's daughter, and the crew consists of a tailor, a noblewoman, a maid, and three naval officers." He smiled. "Well, no one can say that we aren't a varied lot."

"Definitely not," said Elizabeth with a laugh. "It's good to see this place again, despite the worrisome circumstances; there is always something entertaining going on."

"How long will we be here mama?" asked Willy curiously.

"Well, that depends on how long it takes for the other seven pirate lords to arrive," said Elizabeth. "For those that are close by it will only take a week or so, but for those farther away it may take around three or four weeks to sail here, so I imagine we will be here for about a month or so." She grinned at her son; he was nearly quivering with excitement about being at Shipwreck Cove. He had had a very enjoyable time when she had brought him two years ago; she would never forget that visit, because that was the first time Willy had met Hector Barbossa. Although admittedly, Willy had been forced to spend many hours listening to Jack and Barbossa argue over the Pearl.

Willy's eyes widened. "A whole month!!! That's great!! Will you teach me some more sword techniques while we're here Papa?"

"Of course," answered Will, as he motioned for Murtogg and Mullroy to lower the anchor. "I'll give you, Charles, and Anna a lesson each day, if your mother consents to assist me of course. He glanced at Elizabeth with a grin, knowing that she would like nothing better.

"I'd be glad to," said Elizabeth as they lowered the gangplank and everyone stepped off the ship, bringing some of their luggage to take with them to their lodgings in the town of Shipwreck.

As they walked, Elizabeth placed one hand in her husband's and the other in her son's, still reveling in the feel of having her family together; she doubted that this newfound and wonderful feeling would ever leave her.

"This place is amazing!!" commented Amelia, her hands holding both of her children's so as to make sure they didn't run off anywhere. "Where will we be staying Elizabeth?"

"There's an inn in the town that we can stay at. Despite this being a pirate stronghold, it is still a rather nice place, relatively speaking," said Elizabeth to her friend.

"Does the Brethren Court always meet here?" asked Groves, who was still trying to get used to everything that concerned piracy. He walked with a tight arm around Estrella, who looked slightly unsure about everything that was going on.

"Yes," answered Elizabeth. "From what I've been told, and from what I've read, they've met here ever since the first court convened."

"I never thought of pirates having a sort of, governing body," remarked Andrew, bemused. "I would imagine it would be a bit, shall we say, insane, with all those pirates in the same room."

"That is an understatement," answered Elizabeth, "Last time it was hard enough to get the pirates to stop fighting with each other, let alone get them talk things out in order to get anything done."

After about half an hour they had found the inn and had gotten to their rooms, left their luggage there, and then went back outside, to see if anyone else had arrived yet. The moment they stepped outside however, they were met by the scowling face of Jack.

"This," he said pointedly, "Is just brilliant. Barbossa is already here, which means I have to put up with him for longer than expected. And not to mention that my father is of course here, being Keeper of the Code, and I never quite know just how to approach that. Elizabeth why did we have to summon the court? Surely we all could have handled this?"

Elizabeth glared at him, and he instantly backed down. "Jack, you know as well as I do that we couldn't do that. Clinton desires to destroy piracy and bind Calypso, which is more than enough reason to summon the court; I know that it is an uncomfortable situation for you, but it had to be done." Then she softened. "And besides, it's not as if you are friendless here; you have Will, Gibbs, your crew, my crew, and me."

"And me! You have me too, Uncle Jack!" piped up Willy.

At this, the usual sparkle entered Jack's eyes again, and he seemed to be a bit more lighthearted. "Quite right," he said. "Ah well, I feel a bit better now."

Just as he said this, Elizabeth saw a man that looked remarkably like Jack approaching them, silver crosses dangling from his black, mangled beard. "What do you feel better about Jackie?" he asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder.

Jack visibly tensed, as though waiting for his father to reprimand him for something. "Nothin Dad, nothin at all. How are you doin?"

"I'm doing fine Jackie," he said, a broad smile on his weathered features. "Why so tense son?" he asked, a bit of concern in his tone. "Aren't you glad to see your old man?" With that he gave Jack a hearty pat on the back, and turned to Elizabeth. "Ah, Captain Turner," he said tipping his large hat. "It's good to see you again; it's been a few years since you've been to Shipwreck Cove. I see your son has grown considerably since then."

Willy nodded shyly, obviously a little frightened by the intimidating old pirate. Elizabeth noticed that Captain Teague's eyes gazed around and fell on Will. His shirt had come slightly open, and the very top of his faded but still very visible scar could be seen.

"Is this, your husband? He asked of Elizabeth, "Is this the infamous Captain William Turner of the Flying Dutchman?"

"One in the same," answered Will, "But I'm former Captain of the Dutchman, now. The only ship captaincy I have now is one I share with Elizabeth as co captains of the Empress. I've heard a lot about you, though."

"And I you," responded Captain Teague, reaching out to shake William's hand. "And who might all of these people be?" he questioned, gesturing around at Will and Elizabeth's crew.

"These are our best friends, Andrew and Amelia Riley, and their children Charles and Anna," she said gesturing the to Riley family, who, despite all of the things that had happened to them over the past days, looked as though they were having the time of their lives. "This is Theodore Groves, and Estrella Simmons," she said, leaving out the bit about Groves being a former naval officer. She thought that perhaps it probably wouldn't be a good idea, seeing as she was talking to the man who was the Keeper of the Pirates Code.

"Brilliant!" said Captain Teague. "Well let's get to the room where the Brethren will be meeting; we might as well do some talking while we wait for the rest of the court to arrive; it may be a few weeks before they get here."

With that, the large gaggle of people, including the crews of both the Pearl and the Empress piled into the largest room in the largest building in Shipwreck Cove, which was just down from the inn. The town bustled about them; the town of Shipwreck was a bit less wild than Tortuga, but it was still a pirate stronghold. A surprise met them when they entered the room where the last Brethren Court had met; Captain Hector Barbossa sat there at the table, his feet propped up, looking the same as ever.

"Ah well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow?" he said, a smirk on his face. "Tell me Jack, how is me ship?"

"_My_ ship is fine," said Jack coolly. "And anyway, _dear_ Hector, you have a ship now, and a rather nice one at that."

"Aye," conceded Barbossa, "But it isn't the Pearl. And it seems that you have taken some of my crew too,"

At this, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, and Cotton all edged behind Jack, and out of Barbossa's line of sight.

"No matter now," said Barbossa, "Well, hello there Mrs. Turner," he said to Elizabeth with a respectful nod of his head. "And little Master Turner. And…" he stopped for a second, looking a little shocked to see Will there.

Will couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation, and Elizabeth had to suppress a chuckle; here in front of them sat a man, who had once tried to kill them, had then turned around and married them, and now looked a little relived to see that Will had been freed of the curse

"Hello Captain Barbossa," said Will.

"Hello Captain Turner," said Barbossa, "Back from your stint as the Dutchman's captain, I see."

"And thankfully, home for good," answered Will.

"It seems you beat us here, Captain Barbossa," said Elizabeth. "How did that happen?"

"I was actually here when I heard the summons for the court," said Barbossa. "So tell me; what has caused the Court to be brought together after such a short time?"

Everyone in the room took a seat, and Elizabeth and Will told the story about all that had happened in Port Royal, including the bit about how the Rileys, Groves, and Estrella had all been forced into becoming pirates in order to escape being punished by the Company. They had just finished relating the story to Barbossa, when suddenly, every candle in the room was snuffed out, and every nose in the room was filled with the overwhelming smell of seawater.

"What's going on?" asked Willy, his voice cutting through the darkness as he grabbed for each of his parent's hands. "Why did it get dark all of a sudden?"

"This is scary," whispered Anna in small voice.

"Tell me," said Andrew conversationally, "Do things like this often happen when around pirates? One is just sitting around having a normal conversation and the lights are suddenly snuffed out?"

Before anyone had a chance to answer him, an eerie, unmistakable voice could be heard from the doorway. "It be me," said the heavily accented voice, "Calypso."

The candles were instantly lit again as she spoke these words, and when they were, a rather comical sight met their eyes; when the lights had gone out Jack had jumped into Ana Maria's arms, and now she held him bridal style, looking down at him with an expression of highest amusement.

"Sorry love," mumbled Jack, "I was just startled."

Elizabeth however, did not join in the peal of laughter that went around the room. At the sight of Calypso, her heart shot to her throat; was she here to take Will away, to say that she hadn't been able to find a suitable captain for the Dutchman? Will spoke first, seemingly reading his wife's thoughts.

"Calypso," he said slowly, very unsure of why she was here. "What brings you here?"

"I have two purposes to be here," she said mysteriously. "First I bring you, William, tidings of your father. He has passed on to the Fiddler's Green without any problem, by the new Captain of the Dutchman, who is a sailor that I have, shall we say, befriended." At this, a wide grin spread across her face. "I also bring news of something that involves him. Before he left for the other side, I granted him one last request because he had done a faithful service helping you on the Dutchman. At first he said he wanted nothing, because he had gotten to spend that decade with you, but then he brought up something that he regretted; the death of a certain former Admiral, named James Norrington. At your father's request, I have resurrected Norrington, just the same way as I did for Barbossa."

She glanced over at the old pirate captain, who gave her a slight bow.

"But," cut in Elizabeth, "James is dead; he's been dead for ten years!!!"

"Barbossa was dead as well!" exclaimed Calypso, slight anger in her voice. "You should know a great deal about people returning from the dead. Elizabeth Turner; you yourself traveled with us to World's End."

"Where is he then," asked Jack, "Where is old Norrie?"

"He be here," answered Calypso, moving to the side of the doorway, and. revealing none other than former Admiral James Norrington.

His stood tall, but still looked very shocked at the idea that he was returning here after having been deceased for a decade. He still wore his naval attire, presumably because that was what he had died in, but his wig was no longer there, and his dark brown hair was tied back. Everyone in the room stood stock still, unable to say a word due to their surprise.

"James…." said Elizabeth in a barely audible tone. Flashes of the night he had been killed ran through her memory. Could this really be true? She looked back at Will, whose face was thoroughly shocked, his eyes unbelieving.

"Hello," said Norrington awkwardly, a smile upon his face.

Before he had the chance to say anything else, Calypso spoke up again. "There is a condition attached to your return James Norrington; remember that. And warn your Brethren Court; if they dare attempt to bind me again, they will regret it more than anything they can imagine. If you refrain from binding me, you will have my favor, and the Company will remain in disfavor. If you disobey me in that area, well, I need not go on." At this, the goddess walked over to Will, and stood, only inches from his face. Elizabeth looked back at him from her position on the other side of Willy, feeling extremely worried.

"Do not forget William, that you are the only one who knows how to bind me," she put a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her. "And if you ever reveal the information to the Company, or to your fellow pirates, and it results in me being bound in human form, then you will wish you had never done so." She glanced around at Willy, Elizabeth, Jack, Andrew, Amelia, and the room full of people that Will cared about with meaning. "But you are a good man William Turner, and you served me faithfully, so I trust that you will do as asked. In the meantime," she said, looking around at everyone. "You shall have my favor over the Company." With that, she said nothing more, and disappeared.

"Bloody hell," muttered Jack, "That was unexpected."

Everyone in the room turned to look at Norrington, who seemed to be struck speechless. Elizabeth however, felt the need to break the silence. She still could not believe that her old friend was standing here, in the flesh. She walked over, unsure, and gave him a hug.

"James," she said in a jubilant tone, "How good it is to see you again!!"

"And you as well, Elizabeth," he said happily, returning the embrace. "I see that your husband has returned to you," he said, his eyes drifting over Will with a friendly expression.

"He has," said Elizabeth, looking over at Will with undying love in her eyes. "And this is our son, William, or Willy for short," she said, bringing Willy forward.

"Hello Willy," said James, bending down to shake Willy's small hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Mr. Norrington, sir," said Willy politely. "I've heard about you."

"It's good to see you James," said Will, giving the man a firm handshake. "I have to say, I never thought I'd see you here in the land of the living again, once I ferried you to the other side."

"Neither did I," answered Norrington, "But here I am. Your father sends his fondest greeting to you Elizabeth, and his love. He is with your mother."

Elizabeth's heart warmed at these words, and her face lit up with a smile. Despite all the hard circumstances that had been going on lately, there were still so many good things; first, the love of her life had returned to her for good, her husband and son were finally united, they had been reunited with their friends, and now a friend that she had thought gone until she passed to the other side ha miraculously returned.

"Wait a minute," protested Jack, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Easily," said Norrington, surveying Jack with the look of disdain he had especially reserved for the pirate captain. "I regretted joining the side of the Company last time, and have no intention of doing so again. And as part of the bargain with Calypso, I promised that I would remain on the side of piracy and help to ensure that the Company does not find the information to bind her."

"Fair enough," said Jack. "So, going to join me crew, Norrie, old pal?"

"Not likely," said Norrington in an even tone. "I will be joining the Turners crew, that is, if they will consent."

"Of course we shall," said Elizabeth, "Right Will?"

"Certainly," answered Will. "I don't think it would be a brilliant idea for him to join your crew Jack, my friend; we don't need you two killing each other, after all."

This drew a laugh from all in the room, and lightened the mood considerably. After a few seconds, Norrington's eyes landed on Groves, an Elizabeth saw a large smile envelope his features.

"Theodore?" he questioned, delighted surprise in his tone. "Whatever brings you here?"

"I was caught helping the Turners an the Rileys retrieve some of the Turner's an Governor Swann's belongings from the Company back in Port Royal," he said, "And Gillette threw me in jail, accusing me of piracy. So you can say that I had to become a pirate in order to escape from the clutches of the Company."

"Well it is good to see you here my friend," said Norrington, giving his friend a warm embrace. "I'm sorry to hear about Gillette though, I'm disappointed in him."

"He's a twit," commented Amelia, "The Company as good as stole from Will and Elizabeth, and we were only trying to help them get it back. Now he's joined forces with that awful Lord Clinton. I hate that we had to leave our home, but a bigger part of me is glad to be rid of Port Royal."

"Indeed," said Elizabeth, completely agreeing with her dear friend.

After a few more minutes conversation, the rather large group of pirates realized just how hungry they were, and went in search of something to eat, and when they did, they all sat down together, and friends, both old and new enjoyed each other's company, trying to rid their minds of any negative thoughts, at least for that night.

101010101010101010101010101

Later that night, once everyone had gone back to their rooms for some much needed rest, Will, Elizabeth, and Willy were left with themselves to talk. Willy was getting ready to go to bed, but had wanted to talk with his parents first. He, Charles, and Anna were staying in a room together, which was nestled between Andrew and Amelia's room, and Will and Elizabeth's, and could only be entered from one of those two rooms, and not from the outside, for the children's safety. Shipwreck Cove was an impermeable fortress, and not many besides pirates knew of its location, but it was a safety precaution that the parents were more than willing to take. Elizabeth had noticed during dinner that her son had been looking a little downtrodden, and she and Will had decided to ask him about it. The nine year old had just finished changing into his pajamas, and sat down between his parents.

"Willy is everything all right?" asked Elizabeth, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You looked a little sad at dinner."

Willy looked up at her, unsure, which surprised Elizabeth; Willy normally didn't have any trouble telling her how he was feeling.

"You can tell us son," said Will kindly, smiling down at his beloved son.

Willy sighed, looking like he felt a little better at those words. "I don't want to seem like a coward…." He trailed off.

"Willy," said Will firmly. "You are anything but a coward; you helped your mother for all those years I had to be away, and you've been brave in the face of all that has happened lately. Tell us what's bothering you." He ruffled his son's hair, sending a smile onto the boy's face.

"It's just that, well," began Willy, "I'm so glad that we're a family again, and I'm just worried that something will go wrong, and we'll be separated again. That would be my worst nightmare," he said, his brown eyes clouded over.

"Oh darling," said Elizabeth scooping him up into her arms. "I know it worries you. But we won't let that happen."

"I promise," said Will, wrapping his arms around both his wife and son, "That no matter what happens, at the end of all of this, we will all be together. Your mother and I will make certain of that, Willy. It is our highest priority."

"Really?" questioned Willy, looking up at his parents with a newfound smile.

"Really," answered Elizabeth, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now off to bed with you, if you want those sword lessons in the morning."

At that, Willy jumped off the bed and gave both of his parents a hug before heading into his room. "I love you Mama, Papa," he said sincerely, his eyes holding that twinkle that they normally did.

"We love you too son," said Will, a smile spreading onto his face as the words left his mouth. Elizabeth loved watching Will with Willy, and the obvious bliss that it brought him.

"Don't forget your prayers!" called out Elizabeth.

"I won't!" Willy called back, closing the door behind him.

"He's such an amazing boy," said Will softly, "I hate so much that I missed out on so much."

"You're already making up for that time," said Elizabeth, affectionately brushing a stray hair from her husband's eye. "You're a wonderful father Will."

"And you're a wonderful mother," answered Will, "You raised him so well for these years. He's so intelligent, and brave, and strong."

"He's our son Will," said Elizabeth, crawling into Will's arms, "He couldn't be anything less. He's special, that's for sure."

She looked up into his eyes, suddenly realizing just how handsome he looked tonight, his brown eyes smoldering with love, and she reveled in the fact that it was she whom that love was for.

"Elizabeth," he said in a whisper. "You're beautiful."

She smiled, adoring the way he said her name, almost like it was a fragile piece of china that could be broken. She wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her into an amazing kiss, his hands running through her sun bleached locks.

"I love you Will," she said, kissing the scar on his chest. It was just like the first night he had returned home for good, and Elizabeth tingled with anticipation at what was to come.

"I love you too, Elizabeth," he said, pulling her closer and showering her with kisses, as the young couple gave into their passion, passion that has been denied them for ten years, and the passion they now had every opportunity to embrace.

AN: So, I hope you guys like this chapter, because, for once, I really like what I've written. I also hope that you like the WE fluff there at the end. I hope the return of Norrington is believable enough; I've been looking for a way for him to return ever since AWE, because I felt that his death was unnecessary. Oh, and a note; I read in my cool Pirate's Code book, that Fiddler's Green is the name for the land of the dead, and is the pirate's equivalent of heaven, while the Locker, as we know, is the equivalent of hell. Just thought I'd mention that, since I mentioned Fiddler's Green in this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you liked it!! Oh, and the "D" key on my keyboard is acting funny, so if you see a word that is missing a "D" then I apologize, I need to get my key fixed.


	11. A Most Eventful Brethren Court

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 11: A Most Eventful Brethren Court

The next few weeks were some of the best any of the gathered pirates had seen in quite some time. Being together again had brought about a renewed sense of joy, despite the dark circumstances that they were dealing with. Will and Elizabeth had given the children a sword lesson each day, often with the help of Norrington or Groves, who liked to lend a hand. Norrington, it seemed, was more than happy to be alive once again; he had apparently spent much of his time in the Fiddler's Green wishing he had joined the side of the pirates all those years ago, and here was his chance. Though there were many occasions when Gibbs had been forced to stop Norrington and Jack from arguing, they had, for the most part, been civil.

The other seven members of the Court arrived sporadically over the next few weeks; Gentlemen Jocard was the first to arrive, followed by Captain Chevalle, Armand the Corsair, Villanueva, and Sri Sumbhajee. The only one left to arrive was Mistress Ching. On the morning the fearsome Chinese pirate was set to arrive, Will was out with Elizabeth, Norrington, Willy, Charles, and Anna for the children's lesson, when Jack pulled him aside.

"Excuse me Elizabeth," said the dreadlocked pirate captain, grabbing Will by the shoulder, "But I need to borrow William for a moment."

"What for?" asked Elizabeth, her eyebrow raised. "We're in the middle of the children's lesson."

"Yes," said Jack nonchalantly, "But this is important. Surely you, and Norrie dearest can cover for a few minutes?"

Norrington shot Jack a look for the use of the most irritating nickname, but Elizabeth nodded. "All right then," she said, shrugging her shoulders as Will gave her a quizzical look.

Jack pulled Will over to the side, looking serious, which made Will feel more than a little uneasy; Jack was hardly ever serious.

"What is it Jack?" he asked, leaning up against the building they were standing next too. "You look worried."

Jack frowned. "Look, William," he said, "I just want to warn you to be careful when the Brethren meets today. Many of them were not happy that Barbossa released Calypso last time, and so some of them will want to bind her again. But do not, and I repeat do not, give them the information."

Will furrowed his brow in concern. "I have no intention of doing so Jack," he said with a shake of his head. "I do not wish to willingly seek the wrath of Calypso; it would put my family and friends in danger, and that is the last thing I want."

"I know," said Jack, his normal smile slipping back onto his face. "A pirate you may be Will, but you are still ever so noble."

Will chuckled, surveying Jack intently. "We will tell the Court that Calypso granted us her favor in exchange for not binding her; do you think that will convince the ones who want her bound otherwise?"

"Probably," said Jack, nodding. "It's much better for us to have her favor when the blasted Company is after us all. Some of them are stubborn though."

"Will the Court have to elect a King this time around?" asked Will with a smirk.

"Only if we decide to declare war," looking very displeased at the idea. "But I can only hope that your Elizabeth will get elected again; none of the rest of them can stop arguing long enough, and frankly, I don't want the job. Being Pirate Lord and Captain Jack Sparrow is enough for me."

"Indeed," answered Will, as they walked back over to the group. "Thanks for the advice, mate."

"No problem," responded Jack with grin. "Old Jack has to look out for his friends; like I said, you've grown on me, whelp."

Will rolled his eyes at the name, but he had come to accept that coming from Jack, it was term of endearment. Jack seemed to have habit of giving people nicknames that they did not really care for; a scuffle often ensued when Jack called Norrington Norrie, Elizabeth always glared when he called her Lizzie, and Will always gave him a well deserved eye roll when he called him whelp. But, Will decided, Jack was Jack, and there was no changing that.

"So," said Will, folding his arms across his chest as they walked, "Did you meet anyone interesting on your journey to the Fountain of Youth? You never really said."

"Oh I met a fair few, but I couldn't understand a bloody word they said!!" he remarked irritably. "All they spoke was Spanish, and I only understood a pinch of it."

"I believe they only spoke Spanish," said Will in an amused voice, "because Florida, where the Fountain is located, is a Spanish colony."

"Yes, yes," said Jack, waving his hands about. "I know that. But it made finding the Fountain much more complicated."

At this, Norrington, who was helping Elizabeth to teach Anna Riley how to spar, turned around. "The Fountain of Youth?" he asked, clearly unbelieving. "That's preposterous!"

"Are you telling me," said Jack cheekily, "That after being returned to the land of the living after having been dead for ten years, you don't believe in something as simple as the Fountain of Youth?" He raised his dark eyebrows at the former Admiral, waiting for an answer.

"Fair enough," said Norrington, disgruntled.

A high voice cut through the air, just as he turned around to face Anna again.

"James, watch what you're doing!!" cried Elizabeth. But she was too late; just as has happened with Will and Willy during the very first sparring lesson, Anna's wooden sword connected with Norrington's before she could stop it, and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my!!" shouted Anna, her black hair blowing about in the wind. "I'm so sorry Mr. Norrington!!!"

"It's quite all right Anna," grunted Norrington. "That's a good arm you've got; the Turners have been teaching you well."

"Yes," answered Anna, still unsure about Norrington's state as she knelt down next to him. "Willy and Charles have been practicing with me as well."

"Never thought I'd see the day you got beaten by a seven year old, Norrie," said Jack, barely unable to control his laughter.

"Shut it, Jack," said Elizabeth, sending him a look as she and Will helped Norrington up. "You two need to learn to get along. Will and James have become friends, especially since their meeting on the Dutchman when Will was still Captain; you two need to do the same."

"Traitor," muttered Jack darkly to Will, who responded by clapping Jack heartily on the back. "Come on Jack, if you can finally admit that you're a good man, you can get along with Norrington; he's on our side now."

"Really Jackie, Norrington," called out Captain Teague from his position next to Gibbs, "Behave yourselves."

"They're right," commented Willy, who was nearby, sparring with Charles. "You are adults, and if you don't get along, what kind of example is that for us?"

Will smiled over at his son; he was wise beyond his nine years. His eyes ran over Willy, and he swelled with happiness. Willy had now fashioned himself a bandanna like his father's, which he wore under the hat that Elizabeth had bought him just before Will had returned. This statement from Willy seemed to spark something in Norrington, who stuck out his hand rigidly, meaning for Jack to shake it.

"Truce?" he questioned stonily.

Jack put out his multi ringed hand slowly, finally shaking Norrington's, looking like he was only doing so because he was under the watchful gaze of his father. "Truce." The two held on to each other's hand a bit longer than was necessary, and it rather looked like they might be trying to break each other's fingers.

The rest of the morning passed without much further incident, save Amelia and Andrew finally giving into Will and Elizabeth's pleas for them to learn how to handle a sword; what with them now being crew members of the Empress, and with the Company after each and every pirate, they needed to know how to defend themselves. The two had sparred all morning under Will and Elizabeth's guidance, and both made good progress, as both of their children had. Mistress Ching finally arrived in mid afternoon, and the Brethren Court was set to meet at four o'clock.

When the time came for the Court to meet, the large room was packed to the gills with people; each Pirate Lord, had of course brought their crew, and some were rather large. Elizabeth and Will had allowed Willy to accompany them to the meeting, due to the fact that everyone who could protect them was already in the meeting. Andrew, Amelia, Charles, Anna, Norrington, Groves, Estrella, Murtogg, and Mullroy stood nervously behind the Turners, and Jack's crew stood behind him, save Ana Maria, who stood by his side. The room was incredibly loud, because, as had been predicted, the pirates has already started bickering with each other. It took Barbossa shooting off his pistol into the high ceiling for order to resume.

"Quiet!!!" he bellowed. "Don't ye scallywags want to know why the meeting was called, and get something done, instead of squabbling?"

At this, the tumult slowly died down. Barbossa gestured to Elizabeth. "Captain Turner, since you are the one who initiated this meeting, I think you should enlighten our fellow pirates as to why we are all gathered here."

Elizabeth nodded. "The East India Trading Company," she began, "Has once again become powerful. Cutler Beckett's nephew, Lord Alexander Clinton is head of the Company, and has built it back up from the damage we did a decade ago. They are out to attain control of the seas again, by means of binding Calypso."

"We cannot allow that to happen!!" interrupted Mistress Ching, "If anything, we should bind her, so we will have control over her; then we may take the seas for ourselves!!"

"No!!" exclaimed Will stepping up. "You cannot bind her!"

"And who might you be?" questioned Captain Chevalle, "What gives you the right to speak?"

"I am Captain William Turner, formerly of the Flying Dutchman, and husband of Pirate Lord Captain Elizabeth Turner," said Will, trying to remain calm. "I served Calypso for ten years, and trust me when I say that you do not want to face her anger. And if we were to bind her, if would give the Company an equal chance for power over the seas. If we do not bind her, we will remain in her favor."

"How do you know such a thing?" questioned Gentlemen Jocard.

"Because Calypso appeared to us just a few weeks ago," said Elizabeth, "And told us such. If we have Calypso on our side, we have a much better chance against the Company. We will be in grave danger from both Calypso and the Company if we bind her."

"I wonder though," mused Mistress Ching, "Does anyone know how to bind her since Davy Jones was killed? The record of how to bind her was never written down, only how to release her."

Jack shifted uncomfortably next to Will, but spoke up before Will had a chance. "Do you honestly think that she would give someone else that information," he began, "Seeing as what happened when she did that before?"

"Calypso may be a goddess, but she is a rash being," said Sri Sumbhajee in that strange, high pitched voice, "She might have told Turner the information."

At this, all the pirates gazed at Will, contemplating the idea, but Will stood his ground, saying nothing.

"And what if he does?" demanded Jack. "That is not a reason for us to go around angering a goddess!!! As I have said before, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Barbossa, rubbing his temples, as though he had a headache. "But I agree with Jack; binding Calypso is not a good idea. We will have a much better chance against the Company with her on our side."

This comment once again sent the whole room into a tumult, and the pirates began to squabble and fight once again. Will watched as his wife climbed upon the table, pulled out her pistol and shot into the ceiling, sending the room into a deadly silence.

"We will get nothing done," she yelled, her tone not one to be trifled with, her eyes ablaze, "If you lot do not stop this nonsense! Clinton is out to capture each and every one of the Pirate Lords, destroy pirates and all we hold dear, take control of the seas, and take revenge for his uncle's death, and all you can do is argue!!!" She emphasized her point by slamming her hand on the table.

"I still say that we should bind Calypso," said Mistress Ching.

Most of the Pirate Lords murmured their assent, all save Jack, Elizabeth, and Barbossa, who had of course, witnessed Calypso's appearance, and knew what a horrible mistake binding her would be. It seemed that the three might be overrun. The room erupted in arguments once again, until a small, but determined voice interrupted them.

"Wait!!" exclaimed Willy, his face desperate, his brown eyes pleading. "Please listen! My parents, Uncle Jack, and Captain Barbossa are right; I saw Calypso appear to us, and she will be awfully angry if we bind her. I may not know a whole lot about all of this, or what happened before, but I do know that if we disobey Calypso it will put all of my friends and family in danger, and it will make it easy for that awful Lord Clinton to wipe out pirates!" He finished, bravely looking each of the fearsome Pirate Lords in the face.

"Willy is right," responded Will, sending his son a proud grin. "Would you rather fight the Company with a goddess on our side, or not?"

These statements seemed to send many of the pirates in submission, their minds perhaps changed changed, and in the momentary calm, Jack spoke up. "Well then what's say we call for a vote?"

"Who says we need to vote?" asked Armand the Corsair in a begrudging tone.

The cock of a pistol was heard, and everyone in the crowded room whipped around to see Captain Teague holding his pistol aloft. "I do," he said in menacing voice, "And the Code says so; all things are decided by vote."

No one else argued after that, and when the vote was called, it was unanimously decided to leave Calypso be. It was the first time in the Court's history that there had ever been a unanimous vote.

"Now that we've decided that," said Barbossa in a contemplative tone, "What are we to do about Clinton? He is after everyone in this room, and he wants all of the Lords and Mr. Turner together, in hopes that he may find out how to, and be successful in binding Calypso; it almost seems foolish for us to seek him outright like last time; if he manages to capture us all, it could spell disaster."

"It may come to us seeking war in the end," said Elizabeth seriously, "But not quite yet; Clinton cannot do much to destroy piracy when Calypso is not on his side. I think the key is simply keeping him away from any way to bind her, so all of us being in one place for too long probably is not a brilliant idea."

"And we cannot all go back to our home ports, in case we need to band together again," pondered Mistress Ching. "What if we were to split up into two groups?"

"What about," said Will, his brow furrowed in concentration, "Half of us go to Tortuga, and hide there, and half stay here? Tortuga is wild enough to conceal most anything, and as far as we know, the Company does not know where Shipwreck Cove is."

"That sounds like plan!!" exclaimed Jack. "Brilliant William, you're starting to think like me!"

This plan was agreed upon by all the pirates, and it was also decided that they would keep in contact by letters every few days or so, and if something unfortunate were to happen, a messenger would be sent to inform the other side. Of the Pirate Lords, Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa, and Mistress Ching were to stay in Shipwreck Cove, while the rest would take refuge in Tortuga. With this decision, the meeting was over, and the group that was going to Tortuga set sail almost immediately. Captain Teague however, seemed slightly disappointed that he had not been able to shoot anyone for attempting to break the Code.

"Well," said Norrington who had changed from his naval attire, and was now sporting some more pirate like clothes. "That was almost complete chaos."

"What could one really expect though?" commented Andrew, who was carrying Charles on his shoulders, "It's a pirate gathering."

"It's all rather exciting though, isn't it?" said Amelia, her eyes alight, "All this adventure!!"

"I agree," said Groves, who was walking next to Norrington, and hand in hand with Estrella, who was starting to look rather comfortable in her surroundings.

"I for one, am glad that I came out of there unscathed," said Jack, breathing a sigh of relief. "My nose has never really recovered from the time Sao Feng nearly broke it, God rest his soul. It still hurts sometimes, even now." He looked over at Ana Maria, clearly trying to gain some of her sympathy.

"Poor baby," said Ana Maria sarcastically. "Are you telling me that Captain Jack Sparrow can't handle a punch?"

"Course I can!" said Jack, standing up a bit straighter. "I'm tough, and strong, and…." He trailed off as Ana Maria interrupted him.

"Jack," she said with smirk. "Shut it." With that, she gave him a quick kiss, and proceeded to saunter off with a wicked grin on her face, leaving Jack staring after her, muttering something along the lines of "Women…"

Everyone tried to stifle their laughter, but were quite unsuccessful. "So," said Will slyly to Jack, "How does it feel to be such a ladies man?"

In response Jack elbowed his best friend and fellow pirate in the ribs and ran off after Ana Maria, clearly wanting another one of those kisses.

Being that it has been a long day, and the meeting had lasted for quite a while, due to the random outbursts of arguing and fighting, most retired to bed soon after everything was over. When the Turner family reached their rooms, they bid goodnight to the Riley family and set to get dressed for bed.

"I'm so proud of you Willy," said Will, ruffling his son's light brown hair that so resembled Elizabeth's. "Not many children your age would have had the courage to stand up to a bunch of notorious pirates."

"Thanks Papa," said Willy, giving his father a hug, which Will returned wholeheartedly. "But they were a stubborn lot; they couldn't get along about anything. But why exactly would Davy Jones know how to bind Calypso?" he asked curiously. "Mama told me that he was a bad man and that you both fought him, along with Uncle Jack, and that you had to take over his job, but I never really knew why."

"That is a story for another day," said Elizabeth firmly, as she began to mercilessly tickle her beloved son, who started to laugh uncontrollably. In response he began to tickle her as well, and she proceeded to reach out her other hand and tickle Will, who was perhaps the most ticklish of all. All of this resulted in the Turner family becoming one rather large, giggling heap.

Finally, when all three had lost the ability to breathe properly, they relented.

"Now then," said Will, trying to catch his breath and regain his dignity. "Off to bed with you, ye young scallywag!!" He said to Willy in his best Barbossa imitation.

"Aye matey!!!!" exclaimed Willy, as he gave both his mother and father a kiss on the cheek. Once Willy had gone into his room that he shared with Charles and Anna, with both of whom he had become inseparable, Will and Elizabeth climbed into bed, snuggling up under the warm covers.

"Oh Will," said Elizabeth with a tired sigh," I really despise hiding like this, but this isn't like last time; we need to hold onto our advantage of having Calypso on our side, and openly seeking them where they might find us, just does not seem wise. Though I have a hunch that we may have to go to war eventually, if they do indeed find us, " continued Elizabeth quietly. "I have a bit of a bad feeling."

"I do too," he admitted, "But we can only hope things turn out for the best, and that things work out in our favor. I think the Court made the best decision for the time being. I have a strange feeling though, like a storm is brewing. But never fear, love," he said, stroking her hair. "I have another feeling in the deepest part of my heart, that things will turn out all right; we just have to pray to God that it will."

"You're right," said Elizabeth as she gave Will a goodnight kiss. "We must hold onto hope, for if we do not have hope, we have nothing at all."

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I hope you liked this chapter, because I'm not totally sure how I feel about it. But thanks so much for all the reviews, and I shall update soon!!!!


	12. A Dark and Sinister Night

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 12: A Dark and Sinister Night

The next few days were tense, but uneventful for the group of pirates. The letters that they had received from the group in Tortuga had not contained anything worrisome, and nothing concerning had happened at Shipwreck Cove; but this worried everyone all the more. It was like the calm, sunny days before a hurricane hit shore, and everyone was just waiting for the storm in the form of the EITC, to strike. It was the fifth day since the Brethren has met, and night fell as Will, Elizabeth, Andrew, Amelia, Groves, Norrington, Estrella, Gibbs, Ana Maria and Jack sat outside the inn, each enjoying a glass of wine, save Gibbs and Jack, who took pleasure in their beverage of choice, rum. Willy, Charles, and Anna had gone to bed, seeing as it was already past eleven. They were keeping a close watch on Willy, who has been having some problems with sleep walking during the previous nights; this concerned his parents, because they assumed that the episodes were caused by his worry over what was going on.

"I don't like the fact that nothing has happened," said Elizabeth warily, "Not that I want anything to happen, but it just seems like they're waiting to strike at a certain moment."

"Yes," said Will, taking a rather prolonged gulp of wine, "It does." He and Elizabeth were sitting close, as though terrified of being torn apart again, with Will's arm firmly around Elizabeth's waist, and her hand resting in his.

"You see mates," said Jack knowingly, "I find it best not to worry until the bad thing does happen; no need to waste time worrying about something that hasn't happened yet. If you do too much of that, it'll give you an ulcer."

"You'd think that this Clinton fellow would think twice before getting involved in all this," remarked Gibbs sagely. "Beckett made the mistake of trying to use Davy Jones to take control of the seas, and it ended up getting him killed. Now his nephew is trying to do the same with Calypso; you'd of thought he learned from his uncle's mistakes."

"Apparently he didn't," commented Norrington, "Beckett was fanatical in his desires, and that has apparently been passed on to his nephew."

"Perhaps that will work in our favor," said Jack with a chuckle, "And Clinton will get in over his head, and meet the same fate as that wretched Beckett."

"We can only hope," said Andrew grimly, "But from what I've seen of Clinton, and how he's taken over Port Royal in the past decade, he seems much less rash than his uncle, and waits for just the right moment to strike. And he certainly does not underestimate the intelligence of his enemies."

"He is a nasty piece of work," agreed Amelia, who donned a tri corn hat similar to Elizabeth's atop her head of raven colored hair, "And what with Gillette lending him the help of the navy to do anything and everything he asks."

"Gillette," said Groves in a matter of fact tone. "Has become a pawn of the Company; and to think he and I used to be friends."

"I have no doubts that he would have had us killed, had we not escaped," said Elizabeth, her mouth becoming a thin line of anger.

"I have a feeling he would have delighted in it," responded Will, noticing that Norrington grasped his wine glass rather tightly at the mention of Gillette. It was a hit to him that a man who had once been his friend could behave this way, and not realize all the wrong he was doing.

"I would have thought," said Norrington in an almost whisper, trying hard to keep the feelings from his voice, "That after watching all the things Beckett did, and how he ended up, would have influenced Gillette to not give in the Company."

"All East India Company leaders are the same," remarked Ana, a bitter tone in her voice. "They will do anything to get what they want; kill people, kidnap, and even sell people into slavery." Jack squeezed her hand in caring fashion as she spoke; Ana herself has almost been sold into slavery herself by the EITC, and have just barely escaped.

After a few more minutes' conversation, the friends retired to bed, hoping to gain a good night's sleep. Elizabeth and Will crawled into bed, first checking on Willy to make sure he was still safe and sound in bed.

"I'm concerned about Willy's sleepwalking," admitted Will, with a yawn. "I hope it doesn't happen again tonight."

"So do I," said Elizabeth, her eyes pools of apprehension. "But he seemed to be sleeping rather soundly when we checked in on him."

"Let us just hope that all goes well," said Will, leaning in to kiss his wife goodnight. "I'll try to stay awake for a little while, just to make sure."

"Maybe I should stay up as well," she argued, starting to sit up.

"No," protested Will, "You've had almost ten years worth of nights to stay up worrying about Willy; now it's my turn. Sleep; you need it, love."

Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes, seeing their was no point in arguing with her husband, and kissed him once more before turning over and falling asleep within minutes. Will got out from under the covers and sat in the armchair beside the bed, and attempted to amuse himself with a book.

121212121212121212121212121212

Not more than an hour later, Will sat straight up in his chair; he had been so exhausted that he had fallen asleep while reading. He turned to see Elizabeth still sleeping, but noticed something else that disturbed him; the door to the children's bedroom was ajar; Willy must have been sleepwalking again. Will rose up as quick as lighting and peeked into the room, only to see Willy's bed empty. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed his sword and tried to assure himself that Willy had probably just had another of his sleepwalking episodes, and had not gotten far; there was nothing to worry about. But he had an awful sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. Not wanting to wake Elizabeth from her peaceful slumber, he gave her sleeping form a swift kiss on the forehead and dashed out the door after his son.

He walked past the inn, and past the place where the Brethren had met, and still no sign of Willy. He continued to walk until he reached the end of the town of Shipwreck and ran through the outskirts, his heart pounding in his chest. It was a moonless night, and it was nearly impossible for Will to see by just the light from the stars. After a few more minutes, he reached the end of the fortress that was Shipwreck Cove, and stepped outside, onto the shore; could Willy really have gotten this far, or had he just missed him?

He came to a halt, trying to catch his breath, and looking around desperately for his little boy. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest and was considering going back for help and a torch, when he suddenly felt a forceful arm around him, and cold metal pressing up against his neck. He reached for his sword in an attempt to free himself of this new captor, but a most familiar, and a most unwelcome voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Turner," came the voice of Gillette," stepping up, torch in hand. "Or you will be responsible for the death of your own son.

"What?" said Will incredulously, looking around wildly for his son.

Gillette snapped his fingers at a nearby soldier, who stepped into the light, and Will saw something that made him feel ill; there stood a Company soldier, holding Willy tightly against him, with a gun pointed to the young boy's head. Willy looked at his father, his expression terrified, his body shaking, but his deep brown eyes still held a strong flicker of courage; Will felt a rush of love and pride for his son.

"You will let him go!!!" exclaimed Will vehemently. "He has nothing to do with this; he's just a child!!!!"

"Oh, in fact," said Gillette with a smirk, "He has everything to do with it; you see Turner, he will make an excellent form of leverage, so that you will give us the information we need to bind Calypso, and in turn, your dear wife will have no choice but to reveal the whereabouts of the Pirate Lords, herself included, in order to get him back safely. Now, _Captain _Turner, please be so kind as to drop your weapon."

Will had no choice but to do so, having never felt so very vulnerable. The guards roughly shoved Will and Willy onto what looked like a pirate ship; it even flew the ominous Jolly Roger flag. This confused Will beyond measure. What on earth would the EITC be doing on a pirate ship? Then it suddenly occurred to him; they must have kept the ship after they had captured some pirate or another, in order to use it for their own purposes. But how had they found the location of Shipwreck Cove? They escorted father and son to the finely decorated captain's quarters, where they were met with the face of none other than Lord Clinton, who surveyed them with a cold, almost evil glimmer in his eyes. The guards pushed the two into chairs and Will instantly reached out for his son, pulling him against his chest tightly. He could hear Gillette shouting orders above deck; it was clear that they were setting sail immediately.

"Ah, Captain Turner, and young William," said Clinton, gesturing politely, "How nice to have you aboard."

"You bastard!!!" exclaimed Will, unable to help himself. "How dare you involve my son in this?"

"Language, Captain Turner," reprimanded Clinton, "You want to be careful what you say to me; you might just regret it."

At these words, Will calmed himself as best he could, for Willy's sake. An image of Elizabeth flashed through his mind, and he felt his throat constrict; she would be stricken when she discovered her husband and son were missing.

"How did you find the location of Shipwreck Cove?" said Will, struggling to keep his tone even.

"Simple," answered Clinton nonchalantly. "I sent a spy to Tortuga, and then he proceeded to go undercover as a crewmember on Sparrow's beloved Pearl; Sparrow has a large enough crew that he would not notice another addition."

"So this spy gave you the bearings to Shipwreck Cove?" spat Will, understanding now.

"Very good Captain Turner," responded Clinton in a most condescending tone. "And I waited for just the moment to strike; and it was perfect. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"You are the lowest of the low," growled Will, still clutching Willy to him. "That you would kidnap a child does not say much for your character."

"And you leaving noble society to become a pirate does not say much for yours," said Clinton coolly. "What kind of environment is that to raise a child in?"

"I love it!!" spoke up Willy, his small voice valiant. "I still learn my school lessons, and my family has friends from so many places!!! And I know how to swordfight, just like my parents!" he finished proudly, despite the fearful tremor in his voice.

Clinton chuckled coldly, his eyes narrowed, making him look more evil than ever. "Such spirit!!" he exclaimed. "Admirable, but that will soon be disposed of; in both of you."

"You cannot win," said Will in a low voice, trying desperately to keep his temper, "Calypso knows of your desire to bind her, and she is not pleased. You should stop while your ahead," said Will knowingly, "Please, at least release Willy; he is only a boy, and does not need to be involved in this," continued Will, hating that he had to plead with his enemy, but he would do anything to get his son to safety.

"No," said Clinton shortly, "I don't think I will. I shall have control of the seas and my uncle's death shall be avenged," he said, his voice a malicious whisper as he leaned closer to Will, who could clearly see the fanaticism in his dark eyes. The dark hair falling into his face only proved to make him look more insane. "Gillette!!!" he called out, "Take these prisoners to the brig; we will begin questioning in the morning." He walked from the room, a soft, maniacal laugh escaping his lips.

Will and Willy were escorted from the room, and locked in the rather grim looking brig, which only contained two straw mattresses on the floor, and a jug of water. Will shot Gillette a nasty look as the Admiral walked back on deck, and he returned it with a vengeance. Will reached out for Willy, pulling him close and stroking his head.

"I'm so sorry Papa," he said softly, tears streaming down his face, "I was sleepwalking again, and there was nothing I could do. And then they found me and I tried to fight them off…" he trailed off, a long held off sob escaping him. "I'm sorry Papa, I don't mean to cry."

"It's perfectly all right, Willy," said Will, pulling back to look at his son, "Sometimes it's all right to cry; you were very brave in front of Lord Clinton tonight."

"So were you," sniffed Willy, which caused a small smile to spread onto Will's face.

"I will find a way to get us out of here," promised Will, "In the meantime stay close, and do not tell them anything. I will get us out, Willy, don't worry."

"Will Mama and Uncle Jack, and Uncle Andrew and Aunt Amelia come for us?" asked Willy, lying down on the same mattress as his father and crawling up close to him.

"Probably," said Will, the idea worrying him thoroughly. He had only returned to his family a little over a month ago, and now his worst fear had come alive; they were separated. "Just sleep now, I'm right here."

"I love you Papa," said Willy, closing his eyes.

"I love you too Willy," responded Will, fighting back tears as he put a tight arm around his son, "So very much." With that, the good pirate closed his eyes as well, and feel asleep dreaming of his beloved Elizabeth, and visions of his family together again swam through his mind.

12121212121212121212121212

Elizabeth woke with a start at sunrise the very next morning. She moved slowly, feeling for Will beside her. When she felt nothing but the cold and bare mattress beside her, she felt an inexplicable dread fill her. Why, she thought, was she worried? He had probably just risen early, as he was prone to doing since he had returned from the Dutchman. She got up and opened the door to the children's room, and felt the dread fill her even more when she saw Willy's empty bed. She slid on her boots and grabbed her sword, feeling a sudden need to find out where her husband and son had gone. She ran past the inn and the town, and the two were nowhere in sight. No one else was up yet of course; pirates had a knack of staying up quite late, and so not waking up until at least noon. The sun was just rising over the ocean, it's rays glinting across the water, as Elizabeth reached the _Empress_. She searched the below deck, and finally in the Captain's quarters, finding nothing. She was just about to give up the search in the room when she spotted a rather official looking envelope. She walked closer and picked it up; the EITC emblem was emblazoned across the front.

Elizabeth opened the envelope with a trembling hand and a heavy heart. A piece of stark white parchment fell out, with a short note written out upon it.

_Dear Captain Elizabeth Turner,_

_As you have found this letter, you must know by now that your husband and son are currently being held in the brig of my ship. Your husband will soon undergo questioning on the specifics of how to bind Calypso. And you Elizabeth, Pirate Lord of the South China Sea, will give me the whereabouts of the other eight Pirate Lords. If you both do not comply, then your son will be in a good amount of danger. Sail to Port Royal at once, so that we may start this business, for the longer you wait, the more peril your family will face._

_Yours Truly,_

_Lord A. Clinton _

Hot tears blurred Elizabeth's eyes as she read this, and a she felt a hot swoop of anger in her stomach. Damn the blasted Company, she thought, they were taking away everything that she loved! They had taken her only son, who was the world to her, and they had taken her Will, her beloved husband, who had just returned to her. Now both had been ripped away from her. It occurred to her that Clinton seemed to be more ruthless than even Beckett had been, and this action proved it. She set off running at a blazing pace, offering a silent prayer to God in heaven as she did. She reached the inn in record time and ran to the Jack and Ana Maria's room, and began to bang loudly on the door. She heard a grumble from the other side.

"Jack!!" she called, "Jack, Ana wake up! Will and Willy have been kidnapped by the Company!!"

She heard a shout of "Bloody hell!!" from the other side of the door, a few curse words as Jack clearly tripped over a few things on the way to the door, and finally the door flew open.

"Lizzie!!! What are you raving about?" he asked, rubbing his kohl lined eyes sleepily.

"Clinton has taken Will and Willy!" she said exclaimed again, shoving the letter at him. "He and his mad lust for power and revenge have driven him to take my family away from me!"

Jack's eyes ran over the words on the paper quickly, his expression looking alarmed. He looked up at Elizabeth, seeing tears in the strong and intelligent woman's eyes, and in a most uncharacteristic fashion, he reached out and hugged her tightly. God knew, his friends had already been through enough, and they didn't need this. "We'll find them Elizabeth, we will," he said firmly.

"Thank you Jack," said Elizabeth, hugging her friend back. After a second she pulled back, wiping the tears roughly from her eyes. She hated crying in front of people, even in front of her close friends like Amelia, Andrew, and Jack. The only person she really ever cried around was Will. "We must go to Port Royal, and find a way to get them out."

"Yes," said Jack, "Yes. But first we must alert everyone else."

A rustling from inside the room, alerted them to the presence of Ana Maria, who came quickly to the door. "What's wrong Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"Will and Willy have been kidnapped," said Elizabeth in a whisper, fighting back her tears.

"Oh no," said Ana softly, hugging her new friend. "I'm so sorry. What are we to do."

"We have to go to Port Royal," said Elizabeth, "A place I hoped to never set eyes upon again."

With that, the three set off about the inn, knocking on doors and alerting everyone to what had happened, and gathering together to come up with a plan to save the two William Turners.

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you liked this, because I'm feeling pretty good about it. The update will be soon, but probably after the weekend, seeing as Harry Potter is coming out! I'm staying off the internet until I'm done with it, because I want to be completely spoiler free, so if you read HP, don't post any spoilers when you review this!! Enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews! Long live WE!!


	13. Desperation

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 13: Desperation

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates, but if Disney is up for negotiation, please call me!!

Morning dawned on the Caribbean Sea, as the clanging of the brig doors awoke William Turner second and third. Will instantly shielded Willy with his arm, sending Gillette a glare.

"Don't fret Turner," said the cold voice of Gillette. "It's just you we want; at least for now."

"I'm not leaving my son," said Will, his eyes narrowed in intense dislike.

"Oh, I think you will," said Gillette calmly, "Unless you want to put him in harm's way," he said, putting a hand on his pistol.

"No!" exclaimed Will, knowing he had to give in. "I'll go."

"I thought you might see reason," answered Gillette, grasping Will roughly by the collar of his coat.

"It will be all right Willy," said Will, grasping his son's hand tightly once more before Gillette dragged him out of the cell.

Willy nodded, looking scared, but clearly trying to put on a brave face. His small frame trembled slightly. "I love you Papa," he said.

"I love you too Willy," answered Will, sending his son a small smile as the door clanged shut, and Gillette locked it.

Will wanted so badly to say something to Gillette as they walked along the dimly lit passage way, but he refrained, if only for the fear that they would do something to Willy if he made a smart remark.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Will, trying his best to keep his tone polite and even.

"To Lord Clinton's quarters," said Gillette in a matter of fact tone. "We have a bit of a surprise waiting for you, you see."

Will's stomach churned; Jack had told him stories of what the Company did to people to get information out of them. Jack had ended up with his pirate brand at the hands of the EITC, after all.

"Your kind will soon be extinct," sneered Gillette, clearly trying to goad Will into saying something that would get him into more trouble. "Pirates are seeing their last days."

Will, however, said nothing, refusing to let Gillette's comments get to him. After a minute they reached Clinton's quarters, which looked even grander by daylight; the furniture was made of pure oak, and expensive items decorated the rather large room, complete with a china tea set in the middle of the room. Gillette shoved Will into a wooden backed chair and bound his hands tightly. Two guards stood watch outside the door. Clinton turned to face Will, his eyes still holding that maniacal glint.

"Good morning Mr. Turner," he said pleasantly, as though he had invited Will for tea. "We will be reaching Port Royal in just a few hours, but seeing as the information I need from you is quite important, I felt it proper to start questioning you now. Now, tell me how it is I may bind Calypso, and make this easy for yourself."

"No," said Will defiantly, his dark eyes sparkling with determination. "I refuse. Doing so will put my family and friends in danger and it will give you the opportunity to take the seas for yourself."

"Ah," said Clinton in a whisper, "I thought you might be difficult. Gillette, do hand me that goblet on my desk. Do you know what this contains, Turner?" he asked as Gillette handed him the silver goblet.

"No," said Will, holding his head high. He really had no curiosity to find out what _was_ in the goblet.

"I thought not. Well let's just be surprised shall we?" said Clinton with a smirk, as he held the foul smelling liquid up to Will's lips. Will did not open his mouth. "Drink it," hissed Clinton, "Or I shall force your son to do so in your place."

At these words Will opened his mouth, allowing Clinton to force the liquid down his throat; he would gladly do this, as long as Willy was safe.

"There's a good pirate," said Clinton in a condescending tone, sitting the empty goblet back onto his desk, and exchanging a satisfied look with Gillette.

For a solid two minutes Will felt nothing, and his anxiety subsided. But suddenly a blazing pain erupted through his entire body, and he felt as though all of his old wounds were on fire. He held his mouth shut firmly, not wanting to give his captors the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. He could feel blood running down the old scars on his back, the ones that he had received at the hands of his father, all those years ago on the Dutchman.

"Care to tell us now, Captain Turner?" asked Clinton, his voice emotionless.

"Never!" said Will in as strong a voice as he could muster.

"Shame," said Clinton. "Gillette, kindly go and fetch young Master Turner, and let him see what is happening to his father; perhaps that will change Captain Turner's mind."

Gillette did as asked, and the idea of Willy seeing him like this only made him feel worse. The pain seemed to increase by the second, and after a little longer, Will fell out of his chair, a small groan of pain escaping his lips. But it seemed that physical pain was not the only thing that this poison caused; after another three minutes or so, images of Will's' worst memories floated to the surface of his mind; his mother's death, Elizabeth being kidnapped by the pirates, Barbossa's knife at his throat, Jack's almost hanging, the wedding day interruption, being whipped by his father, the Kraken, Elizabeth kissing Jack, leaving Elizabeth on the beach, to be separated from her for ten years.

The door opened and two pairs of footsteps could be heard, and Will caught a glimpse of Willy, who was being grasped on the shoulder by Gillette.

"Papa?" said Willy, in a faint voice, his eyes wide.

"Willy…." trailed off Will, as the worst memory of his life swept though his mind; the image of himself being stabbed by Davy Jones, Elizabeth's desperate screams, and Jack's look of utter shock. He could almost feel that pain, could almost feel Jack's hand helping his to stab the heart, he could hear the chants of the crewmembers, his own heart being cut out. At seeing these images in his mind's eye, the cry of pain that he tried so very hard to hold back left him. He clamped his mouth shut once again, not wanting another one to escape, not wanting his son to see him like this.

"Let him go!!" cried out Willy. "Stop doing this, please!!!"

Will could just make Willy's figure out through the haze of pain, and held on, hating that his son had to see him like this. His hatred for Clinton increased; what kind of man was he, to make a son watch his father being tortured this way?

"Tell us now, Turner, and we can make the pain stop," pressured Clinton.

Will shook his head, unable to speak. He wanted the pain to stop so badly, that Clinton's words seemed almost inviting, but he wouldn't tell them, he couldn't; he pictured Calypso's fury in his mind, and saw her taking Elizabeth and Willy away from him. He could see pirates everywhere being killed by the Company. "I won't," he muttered, the pain coursing through him, tears stinging his eyes, despite his attempts to stop them. "I'll never tell you!"

"Come now, Turner!!!!" bellowed Clinton, obviously losing his patience. "Tell us!"

"Don't tell them Papa!!" called out Willy, his voice filled with tears. "Just hold on. It doesn't matter what they do to me, just don't tell them!"

His son's voice was like an angel in the darkness to Will, and he held on for the next few minutes until the pain subsided, leaving him feeling so sore that he wasn't entirely sure he could move. His breathing was ragged, but he still shot Clinton and Gillette a scathing look.

"Let go of my son," he said to Gillette, his voice barely discernable, but holding a deadly tone.

Gillette, who seemed slightly frightened by Will's tone of voice, did so, and Willy ran over to Will, kneeling down next to him. His small hand rested on his father's shoulder, and Will could feel his son's tears dripping onto his face.

"Papa?" he questioned. "Are you all right?"

"I will be Willy," croaked Will, doing his best to sit up, still feeling the immense pain left over from whatever poison that Clinton had forced down his throat. He looked up at Clinton and Gillette, his expression furious.

Clinton returned his captive's blazing stare, obviously maddened by the fact that Will had not given into the pain, and given up the wanted information. "Very well, then Turner, I will merely have to resort to some other means of getting the information out of you. It seems that this poison was not enough to convince you. Gillette," he said, snapping his fingers at the Admiral, who was still looking a bit shocked at what was going on, as though he had not agreed to quite so much cruelty, even at the expense of his enemy. "Take these two back to the brig, and be sure to put them in separate cells this time, until we reach to Port Royal."

Gillette silently did as asked, and despite his clearly faltering strength, Will picked up his son in his violently shaking arms and carried him back down to the brig, accompanied by a firmly silent Gillette. But when they reached the murky brig, and Gillette attempted to put father and son in separate cells, Will turned abruptly.

"You _will_ put us in the same cell," he said in a tone that left no room to argue. Will Turner might have been unarmed, but Gillette still looked terrified at the thought of separating the father from the son; he had seen Will Turner in battle and knew he was not one to be trifled with.

Gillette did as asked and locked the pair in the brig, not saying a word. Will, was glad, at least, that intimidating Gillette had at least allowed him to be in the same cell with his son. He gently put Willy down, and with that, his strength gave out, and he slid down onto the floor, leaning against the wall, and feeling the blood seeping from his newly opened wounds. He hadn't felt pain like this in quite some time, and it was all he could do to stand it; it was as though someone had run him over with a carriage several times. He felt Willy sidle up next to him, and he put a trembling arm around his son, wanting so badly to reassure him that everything would be all right. He had to think of a way out, but, he realized, there would be no escaping until they got to Port Royal. But he'd be damned if he let Clinton do something like that to him again, and force Willy to watch.

"We'll get out of here Papa," said Willy in an encouraging voice. "You'll think of a way to get out, and them Mama and Uncle Jack and everyone will come for us."

"You are right Willy," agreed Will with a pained smile. "We will get out of here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Just don't let them do that to you again Papa," said Willy, tears forming in his eyes again. "You were so brave, but I don't want to see them make you hurt so badly again."

These words brought tears to Will's eyes, but he wiped them roughly away, not wanting his son to see him cry. "I shall do my best Willy," he said soothingly, pulling his boy closer. "I promise."

With that, father and son closed their eyes, exhaustion sending them both into a fitful sleep.

1313131313131313131313

Just a little over half an hour after Elizabeth had realized that her husband and son had gone missing, everyone had been gathered together, and a letter had been sent to the group in Tortuga, informing them of the news, and alerting them to be on a higher guard. She paced restlessly at the front of the room, wanting to leave now, despite the fact that she knew a plan had to be formed before they could possibly take any action.

"How could this have happened?" prompted Andrew, his face drawn and worried. "How could they have found the way to Shipwreck Cove?"

"They must have infiltrated one of our ships," said Elizabeth. "That's the only way it could be possible. Then the spy must have left and told the Company the bearings to get here. The spy had to have been an agent of the Company gone under cover, so we never would have noticed."

"But how are we even going to manage to get into Port Royal without being arrested instantly?" questioned Amelia, who was holding Charles and Amelia closely to her; both were very distraught about their new best friend and their godfather's kidnapping.

"It will have to be done at night," said Jack, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "And only a small group of us should go ashore; it has to be sneaky."

"It will require careful planning," said Norrington, "We can't go bursting in there without thinking, after all."

These words only proved to make Elizabeth irritated; the rational side of her knew that they needed to have a plan, but the mother and wife in her wanted to just go, now, and rescue those two people that were her entire life.

"We can plan on our way to Port Royal!!!" she exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes, despite her attempts to stop them. "According to this letter, the longer we wait, the more danger my husband and son will be in!!!"

"Elizabeth…" started Norrington, but he was cut off.

"But nothing," she said, trying to remain calm. "We must go; I will not put my family's life in danger!"

It was quiet in the room for a few moments, until Gibbs spoke up. "Perhaps Miss Elizabeth is right; it is at least a two day journey to Port Royal from here, and we can plan on the ship; Will and Willy's lives are at stake."

"Aye!!" exclaimed Captain Teague in agreement. "I agree!"

"Which ship should we take then?" asked Jack, looking more worried than most had ever seen him. "Should we take the Pearl and the Empress, or just one?"

"Both," said Elizabeth firmly. "The Brethren cannot return to Shipwreck Cove if the Company knows where it is located. It may be a fortress, but if we escape from Port Royal, they will only follow us here and ambush us; we shall have to decide our next course of action after we rescue Will and Willy."

It was finally decided that the _Pearl_ and Barbossa's ship called the _Sea Nymph, _would accompany the Empress to Port Royal, while Mistress Ching would join the other Pirate Lords in Tortuga; the goal was still to keep all the Lords from being in one place all at once for too long, in case the Company happened upon them. The fierce Chinese pirate would tell the other Lords to lay low until they heard from Elizabeth, Jack, and Barbossa. After a half hour or so of packing and preparation the three ships set off, and Elizabeth shouted orders, horrible fear coursing through her veins; it wasn't fighting the Company she feared, she had been there and done that, it was what they would do to Will and Willy. She knew Will was, of course, more that able to defend himself. He was after all, a master swordsman, but they would have taken away his weapon, obviously, and they had Willy as leverage, and she knew her husband would do anything to keep their son safe.

She was thankful that she had all of her dear friends around her, however, or she probably would have gone insane. By the time they set sail, the sun was high in the sky, and she could feel the sun beating down upon her tanned skin. She could see the _Pearl_ directly ahead of her, and the _Sea Nymph_ just behind. Once she saw that they were safely at sea, she gave up the wheel to Groves, and turned to the rail, allowing the sea breeze to whip through the hair beneath her worn tri corn hat. Tears leaked from her eyes; she felt as though her entire world had fallen down around her. After a few minutes she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder; it was Amelia.

"It'll be all right Lizzie," she said consolingly, "I promise. You would know if the worse had happened; you would have felt it."

"I know," conceded Elizabeth, with a watery smile to her friend. "But just because the worse hasn't happened, it doesn't mean that Will and Willy haven't been put through hell." She wiped the tears away, willing herself not to cry.

Amelia was quiet for a moment, as though careful of what to say next. "It is all right to cry, you know. You're strong Elizabeth, one of the strongest people I know, but you have every right to cry about this."

Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, Amelia. You being here means so much to me. Just promise me that you'll be careful; I can't stand the though of anything happening to anyone else. We must find a way to defeat this Clinton scoundrel. I will not allow him to tear my life, or anyone else's, apart."

"That's the spirit," said Amelia, embracing her friend. "That's the spirit."

The two friends stood there for a good while after that, just glad to be in each other's company, and Elizabeth gazed out into the beautiful Caribbean water, her mind consumed with thoughts of her beloved Will, and her precious Willy. She have become the Pirate King, and Captain of the Empress, but at the center of it all, she just wanted to be with her family. Her heart and soul were on fire, and determined to get the best of Lord Clinton.

A/N: Sorry for the wait!! I was distracted by HP, and have a few one shots in mind for it, and then I had awful writer's block, but it's gone now. This chapter is not my greatest, but I have an awesome layout for the next chapter in my mind!!! I hope you like this, and never fear, all will be well….eventually! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! WE forever!!! And to all those who read HP… wasn't it simply amazing? I read it in less than a day!!!


	14. A Dangerous Mission

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 14: A Dangerous Mission

It was only a few more hours until the Company ship reached Port Royal, and Will felt sick to his stomach when the island materialized; he used to call this place home, and now he despised the sight of it. The once charming little settlement where he and Elizabeth had enjoyed so many happy memories was now nothing but an outlet for the EITC, and the people living there had no choice but to obey. When they reached shore Gillette and four other soldiers escorted Will and Willy to Lord Clinton's office. Will could feel the stares of the citizens upon him; most he recognized from his many years of living in Port Royal. He held Willy's hand firmly in his as they walked, surrounded by the knot of soldiers. The people watching whispered as they walked by.

_"Is that William Turner?"_

_"I heard he finally married Elizabeth Swann! That must be their son, he looks just like them!" _

_"But where is Elizabeth? It look like they've gotten into trouble again, but you'd think the Company would leave the child out of it."_

_"The Riley family, Elizabeth's former maid, and Commodore Groves ran off with them too, did you hear?"_

Will ignored the whispers; he had been well liked in Port Royal, but he had also been the subject of much gossip after the whole adventure with Jack Sparrow and his engagement to Elizabeth, and he knew that the he could not count of these people to help him, however sympathetic they might feel towards him; their fear of the consequences was too great. They had seen what had happened to those who defied the EITC. They reached Clinton's office quickly; it was just beyond the fort, and Gillette unceremoniously placed the father and son inside and locked the door, leaving four of the Company's highly trained soldiers outside the door. It was a very large office; a great mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room, and expensive looking paintings hung on all the walls.

"Papa?" asked Willy, sitting down next to his father, who had an arm securely around his son's shoulders. "What are they going to do now?"

"I'm not sure Willy," answered Will honestly. "I wish I knew."

"They're awful," stated Willy angrily. "Why are they after you and Mama in particular, anyway?"

Will sighed, but couldn't help but smile at his son's curiosity. "Clinton wants to accomplish what his uncle never could, to take over the seas, as you know," he began. "But he also wants revenge on us for his uncle's death; Beckett, who I know has been in some of the stories your mother has told you, was killed in the great battle between the pirates and the EITC, when the Dutchman and the Pearl surrounded him."

"But Beckett was a horrible man. He tried to kill you and Mama!!" exclaimed Willy, clearly astounded that Clinton would want to follow in his uncle's footsteps.

"That he did," answered Will darkly. "But apparently that runs in the family."

"I wish they would just leave us alone," Willy scowled. "Mama and I already had to wait ten years for you to come home because of that war the Company started before, that Mama always told me about. It's the Company's fault you had a run in with Davy Jones and had to become Captain of the Dutchman. Why can't they just let us be a family now? They've caused us enough trouble." He said all of this in a rush, as though he had been bottling in all up ever since they had been kidnapped.

"I completely agree," said Will, his voice full of emotion as he pulled Willy to him, hugging him tightly. Then a thought occurred to Will, something that been bothering him ever since his return just over a month ago. "Willy," he said gently, "Do you blame me for away for those ten years?"

Will looked up at him, as thought astounded that he would ask such a question. "Of course not Papa," he answered immediately. "I know you had to do that duty. Mama told me that Jones was killed and that you had to take his place, though she never did tell me the details of exactly how it happened. But she always told me how much you loved us; I could never blame you for doing what you had to do, Papa."

"I'm so glad to hear that son," answered Will, kissing his son on the top of his head. "And when we get out of this, your mother and I will tell you the whole story of how everything happened; you're old enough to know now, after all."

The pair was not left in peace for much longer, however, because just five minutes later, Lord Clinton, with Gillette at his side, entered the room, his icy, penetrating gaze landing on father and son. Will flinched involuntarily at the sight of him; he was still in a considerable amount of pain after what they had done to him earlier, and the back of his jacket was bloodstained from his scars coming open.

"What do _you_ want?" asked Will vehemently, his eyes narrowed beneath his blue bandanna.

"Manners, Turner," said Clinton coolly.

"I think _you_ need to have some manners, Lord Clinton," stated Willy, staring at Clinton without flinching, but still looking surprised at what he had said.

"Hush, boy!!!" exclaimed Clinton, his eyes holding that maniacal glint again, his dark hair falling into his face. He moved his hand, and just before it could come into contact with Willy's face, Will's hand closed sharply upon his wrist.

"You will not _touch_ my son!!!" he shouted, his eyes flashing. "Your business is with me."

"Indeed," said Clinton in a low voice, clearly angered. He jerked his wrist out of Will's grip. "Gillette, summon the guards."

Gillette did so, and Will's eyes widened in horror when he saw what they brought; a long, black, iron poker, with a "p" on the end of it. Clinton did not have to say a word for Will to know what they were going to do. He made a move to knock Clinton's lights out, but the cruel man's words stopped him in mid swing.

"If you attempt to prevent us from branding you, Captain Turner, we will simply brand your son instead," said Clinton in a voice so calm that it only proved to infuriate Will more. "It would be a shame for that to happen to such a young boy, to be forced to walk around with a pirate brand on his arm for the rest of his life," continued Clinton, in a voice of mock caring.

At this, Will had no choice but to stand down; he hated being taken advantage off this way, but he would let it happen in order to keep Willy safe from harm. Two men came and restrained Will, forcing him to hold out his right wrist.

"You can't do this!!!" shouted Willy, his eyes frightened and furious.

"I think you'll find I can," responded Clinton as he held the poker. "I daresay you and that damnable Sparrow will match now Turner. Perhaps we can give one to your wife as well, that says "pk", for Pirate King; how _sweet_," he said, sarcasm filling his tone. "You have one last chance to tell us how to bind Calypso, Turner, before I leave a mark on you that will last _forever_."

"I won't," said Will, his face set. He braced himself for the pain he knew was about to come. He stifled a cry of pain as the white hot poker came into contact with his skin. He thought his skin might burst into flame right there, and when Clinton lifted the poker his wrist was as blood red.

"I think my uncle would have appreciated this," stated Clinton in a vindictive voice. "Now all I have to do is brand your precious wife, and the three people who are most responsible for his death and downfall will have the mark."

Without saying another word, Clinton swept from the room, the candlelight making his pale face look simply ghostlike. The door locked, and Will and Willy were left alone again. Will tried to touch his wrist, but instantly pulled his hand away, wincing. He sat down against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh, Papa," said Willy, tears gathering in his eyes again. "Are you all right?"

"I will be," said Willy simply, trying to smile at his son, his eyes staring at the "p" emblazoned on his skin.

Willy spotted an unnoticed bowl of water in the corner of the room, took the rag next to it, dipped it in the water, and placed it on his father's wrist, which cooled the burning a bit. It was lucky that Clinton hadn't noticed it, or he would have undoubtedly taken it out.

"Thank you Willy," said Will softly, placing his uninjured arm around a Willy's trembling form.

Father and son sat in a great deal of silence for the hours after that, with only small snatches of conversation. Will's head was spinning with thoughts of how to escape this office with no weapon, four guards outside the door, and no ship to sail away on. He had always been able to escape before, and not being able to find a way this time infuriated him, and he was bound and determined to get Willy safely out of here, even if it killed him.

1414141414141414141414

The journey to Port Royal was a quiet, tense affair. Everyone was so worried about Will and Willy, and the outcome of everything that had happened lately, that there were only small bouts of conversation, most of which centered around what would happen when they got to shore, who would go ashore, and things like that. When they weren't discussing tactics and attending to ship duties, the crews of all three ships played cards or read a book. Elizabeth, however, took part in neither of these diversionary tactics; she took the helm for most of the two day journey, only stopping when Estrella told her, point blank, that she needed to get some sleep. But Elizabeth could hardly sleep at all; she was far too worried. She was more furious than ever at the EITC, more furious even, than she had been ten years ago, when Beckett had interrupted her picture perfect wedding, and that was saying something.

_How dare he_, she thought. How dare Clinton think he could kidnap her husband and son, the two people who meant the most to her? _Because he knew it might persuade you to reveal the whereabouts of all the Pirate Lords_, said a small voice in the back of her head. But would she give up the information? She knew that Will would never give up the information to Clinton unless he threatened Willy's life. But, she wondered, had that already come to pass? Had Will been forced to reveal the information about Calypso under the threat that Clinton would kill Willy? Elizabeth hoped not, but she knew that she would reveal the location of the Pirate Lords if it meant saving Willy's life, or Will's for that matter. She _hated_ the thought of betraying her fellow pirates, but if it came to that….. She tried to shake off the thought and attempted to persuade herself that everything would be all right.

It was the middle of the night when the three pirate vessels reached Port Royal. They had found a small spit of land about five miles from the settlement, and anchored the ships down. Elizabeth, Jack, Ana Maria, Norrington, Gibbs, Amelia and Andrew were to go ashore, while everyone else was to stay and guard the ships. Barbossa was left in charge of this side of the operation. Charles and Anna, who had finally fallen asleep, were left in the care of Groves and Estrella, who swore they would protect the two children with their lives. Elizabeth checked in on her two godchildren before she left the ship, telling their sleeping forms that she would bring Willy and Will back safely. The small group piled into two rowboats; Elizabeth, Norrington, Andrew, and Amelia in one, and Gibbs, Jack, and Ana Maria in the other. It took then nearly half an hour to reach shore, and they all piled out quickly.

"All right," said Elizabeth warily. "Andrew and Amelia, can you lead us to Clinton's office?"

"Yes," answered Andrew. "I had to go there once to deliver something from the tailor's shop, and I'm quite sure that I remember where it is."

"Does everyone have their weapons?" questioned Elizabeth, her eyes gazing around at the friends gathered around her. "Because I'm quite sure we'll be needing them."

Everyone nodded in response, holding out their various weapons.

"All right," said Elizabeth, her hand resting on her sword, the very sword that Will had made for her all those years ago. "Let's go."

They walked quickly and quietly towards town, trying hard not to make a sound until they absolutely had too. The plan was this; Elizabeth, Norrington, Andrew, and Amelia would go to Lord Clinton's office, where it was most likely that Will and Willy were being kept, and Jack, Ana Maria, and Gibbs would make their way to the fort to create a diversion in case things went wrong. When they reached the fort, they halted, and each group turned to the other.

"Good luck Lizzie," said Jack, causing Elizabeth to roll her eyes at the nickname, but she couldn't help but smile. "Get the two whelps out of there safely, okay?" He grinned, but Elizabeth could see the worry in his eyes.

"We will Jack," she said. "And the lot of you be careful; we don't need anything happening to you."

"The Company agents are the ones that should be careful," said Ana with a bold smile. "We'll keep them off your tail, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth hugged all three of them, and then set off with the rest to go to Clinton's office.

"I do hope Willy and Willy are doing all right," said Amelia, expressing the fear that all of them felt. "Come on, it's this way; it's in the building right next to the fort."

After a few more minutes, they reached the headquarters of the EITC, and the building in itself looked rather ominous. All the rooms were dark save one, where the light of candle could be seen emanating from the window on the first floor.

"That's the office," said Andrew in a whisper. "We can't be sure that's where they are, but I'd bet anything that it is."

"Well, I know for sure they wouldn't have locked them in the jail," remarked Norrington. "Because Will knows how to escape from those cells; I remember that from when he helped Sparrow escape," he said, raising his eyebrows.

They reached the front door, and, as it was three in the morning, they were unsurprised to see no one in front. Elizabeth pulled out a hair pin and carefully inserted it into the lock, listening until she heard the click, signaling that she had successfully picked the lock.

"Brilliant!" whispered Andrew as the door swung open and they stepped lightly into the corridor. They had only walked a few paces, however, when the four guards that stood guard outside Clinton's office spotted them and made to attack.

"Pirates!!!" one of them cried as they ran at Elizabeth and the others.

"And proud of it!!" Elizabeth called back as she met the soldier in combat.

It was evenly matched since there were four of them and four of the guards. Each of them hauled out their swords, and the clash of metal on metal could be heard ringing through the empty hall. Elizabeth and Norrington easily defeated their opponents, leaving them completely unconscious on the floor. Amelia and Andrew held their own quite well for two people that had just begun sword lessons, and with some assistance from James and Elizabeth, the other two were soon knocked out.

"We'll have to hurry this up," said James. "Someone will have heard that for sure."

Elizabeth nodded in response as she unlocked the office door with the same hairpin she had unlocked the other door with. Her heart was pounding; she hoped beyond all measure that her husband and son were in the next room. If not, she didn't know where else they might be. The door swung open, and through the dim candlelight she could make out two very familiar figures.

"Willy!!! Will!!!" she cried as she ran to them.

"Elizabeth?" came the relieved voice of Will. Elizabeth could tell just by the sound of his voice that he had been put through hell.

"Mama?" questioned Willy. "Is that you?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth, happy tears overcoming her. "It's me. Andrew, Amelia, and James are here as well, and Jack Ana Maria, and Gibbs have gone to cause a diversion at the fort." She gathered the two of them into a warm embrace, only stopping when she heard Will give a grunt of pain. "What's wrong Will?" she questioned.

"I'll explain later," he answered firmly, giving her a weak smile, love shining in his eyes. "Right now we need to get out of here first."

She nodded in agreement, but worry for what he had been through still consumed her. "Willy, darling, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Mama," he responded, hugging her. "But they've been awful to Papa."

Elizabeth was about to answer when Amelia spoke up. "What was that? I thought I heard someone come in."

"So did I," said Andrew, grasping his wife's hand as he looked worriedly over at Will's pale face. "I could have sworn I heard someone

"That would be because you did," came a voice that sent a chill up each other their spines; it was Gillette, holding a candle, so that they could clearly see everyone in the room. "So, you came to rescue your husband and son," he said, directing his comment to Elizabeth. "We thought you would heed the warning we left in the letter." He gazed around at the rest of the occupants of the room, but when his eyes landed on Norrington, his mouth dropped open in shock.

"James?" he asked, shocked. "James Norrington?"

"Yes," answered James softly. "It's me."

"But," stuttered Gillette, "You're dead."

"So I was," said James dryly. "But I was granted a favor by the sea Goddess Calypso. Please, Gillette," he said, his voice kind "Come with us. Do not be poisoned by the lies of the EITC. I was once in your place, and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. But I was given another chance, a chance to join the right side. But not everyone gets a second chance as I did," he said, a slight note of pleading in his voice.

"But Norrington," stammered Gillette, "They're pirates."

"Yes," said Norrington, "But they are also good people. I should have learned that lesson before, but Elizabeth finally taught it to me. Don't call Clinton, Gillette. The Turners just want to be a family, they did not ask for this trouble. For the sake of our former friendship, Gillette, come with us, and leave all this behind. Groves has done so, and so can you."

Gillette stared at Norrington, looking for a moment as though he was seriously considering what his former superior officer suggested. He had a sort of pained expression on his face, and the tension was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Gillette's eyes didn't leave Norrington's face as he gave into his fear over his conscience and the advice of his former good friend.

"Break in!!" he cried, "Attempted prisoner escape!!!!"

Norrington's face fell, and Elizabeth felt her heart begin to race again; within a matter of minutes they were surrounded by soldiers. Elizabeth tossed Will his sword that she had found outside the door, and everyone else drew their weapons as well. Willy did as he was told and stood close to his parent's sides. Heavy footsteps were heard, and the form of Lord Clinton appeared, a cold smile on his face.

"Well, well, well," he said, his hand on his pistol. "What have we here?"

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but if I had typed out the rest of the chapter, it would have been incredibly long, so I decided to split it up into two. I hope you liked this, and thanks to all the reviewers!!!


	15. Cold Hearted Villian

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 15: Cold Hearted Villain

AN: Hey everyone!! A virtual hug from Will is to be given to anyone who can recognize the play I made off of one of Hermione's lines from the movie version of PoA!!! On with the story!!

The room had fallen into a deadly silence, and all eyes were locked on Clinton. The cold smile seemed plastered on his face, and his eyes looked half insane. The dark room looked rather eerie, with only small patches of light from the candles splayed randomly on people's faces.

"How nice of you two join us, Mrs. Turner," he said in a polite tone, as though he were greeting an old friend. "It was wise of you to come, really. Did you happen to see the lovely new brand upon your husband's arm? It's the latest thing you know; I believe your dear friend Captain Sparrow started the trend."

Elizabeth whipped around, careful to keep one eye on Clinton, when she saw the "p" on Will's arm, which was still almost blood red in hue. She felt fury build up in her as never before; Clinton was the lowest of the low, just like Beckett had been.

"How dare you!!" she exclaimed, her eyes ablaze. "You foal, loathsome, evil little scoundrel!!!" She turned, and glared at him, fire in her eyes.

"You don't like it?" asked Clinton, still smirking. "What a shame. I was thinking we would give you one as well, you see, except that it would say "pk" for Pirate King. What do you think?"

"I think you ought to leave Elizabeth alone!" roared Will, who had clearly had enough of Clinton. He drew his sword and marched up to Clinton.

The guards instantly began to point their weapons at Will, but Clinton waved his hand at them in irritation.

"Stand down men," he said, his eyes glinting dangerously. "Are you challenging me to a duel, Turner?"

"I believe that is what this is called," said Will, his voice bitter and full of unrelenting courage, laced with intense anger. "Afraid, are you?"

"No," said Clinton simply, drawing his own sword. "I think not."

"You'll never win against Turner, Clinton," said Norrington evenly, his expression livid.

Clinton turned to look at Norrington, clearly noticing him for the first time. His cold expression broke for an instant, to be replaced with a look of surprise. "You're James Norrington," he said. "I remember meeting you when my uncle was teaching me the ins and outs of the Company. You're supposed to be dead."

"Well I'm not," said Norrington, crossing him arms. "And that's all you need to know."

"Enough of this!" exclaimed Clinton. With this he swung at Will, and Will parried, which sent the rest of the room into a full scale fight. Elizabeth was drawn into combat with Gillette, who was really no match for her, and the others fought the many soldiers. Elizabeth gestured for Willy to go and hide under the desk, where he would be out of harm's way. He did as he was told, but he kept his head above the desk, trying to watch what was going on.

Will was surprised at how skilled Clinton actually was with a blade, but Will still had the clear advantage. Their swords rang as they clashed over and over, until Will pushed so hard on Clinton's sword that he knocked Clinton backward, sending him flying and breaking his sword in half.

"That wouldn't have happened if you had a well made sword, Clinton!" called Will. "Too bad for you it wasn't one of mine!"

Elizabeth had already gotten the best of Gillette, and had run into the fray to help the others. For the moment, it seemed they had the advantage, until the worst happened. When Will had sent Clinton flying, he had landed near Willy. Before either Will, Elizabeth, or any of their friends could move a muscle, Clinton had seized Willy from his position under the desk, placing the jagged edges of his broken sword next to Willy's neck. Clinton's expression was wild, and he emitted a soft, satisfied, sadistic laugh. The battle stopped instantly, and Will thought he had lost all ability to breath as his eyes set on Clinton and his beloved son. He glanced over at Elizabeth, whose eyes were wide, her entire body suddenly trembling uncontrollably.

"Let….him…go," Will heard her say, her strong voice sounding broken. This was their worst nightmare.

"Let's see," said Clinton, as though pondering the idea, "No, I don't think I will. Unless," he said slowly, clearly wanting to keep them in suspense, "You and your husband give up the information I need; that of how to bind Calypso, and the whereabouts of the other Pirate Lords, which I need in order to bind her."

Will's eyes did not leave Willy's face; his eyes shone with fearful tears, but sparkled with the courage that was beyond his years. He struggled against Clinton's grip, and he was putting up a good fight. But he dared not speak; the knife against his throat prevented it.

"Surely," said Clinton in a haughty tone, "You would willingly give up the information to save the life of your only son?"

"You're right," said Will. "We would." There was nothing for it; there was nothing in the world that could make him sacrifice Willy's life. Nothing.

"And we will," admitted Elizabeth, sounding horribly downtrodden. Will moved to her side, taking her hand in his, and holding it tightly. Her face met his, and they silently agreed; the love of a mother and father for their child was one of the most powerful in the world, and they would do anything to keep his precious life intact.

"We will give you the information," said Elizabeth. Will hated the sound of defeat in her voice. He looked around at Andrew, Amelia, and Norrington, all of whom looked extremely concerned; even Gillette seemed shocked that Clinton had stooped to that level.

"Yes, I thought you might," said Clinton with a sneer. "Very well then, we'll start with you, William Turner; tell me the specifics of how to bind Calypso."

"You must…" Will began, but the rest of his sentence was cut off by a loud bang, sounding as though it were coming from the fort next door.

"Fire in the hole!!!!" shouted a voice in the distance that sounded very much like Jack Sparrow.

"Watch out!!" yelled one of the soldiers as a huge canon ball came blasting in through the wall, narrowly missing everyone's heads, and causing Clinton to release his grip on Willy, who ran to his parent's side, trying to avoid all the bits of flying debris.

"What the bloody hell?!" screamed Clinton.

But Will knew just what had happened, and he grinned; this was Jack's idea of a diversion. The utter chaos that followed gave the pirates their chance to escape. Will picked up Willy in his arms as Elizabeth elbowed Clinton in the face, and they, along with James, Andrew and Amelia ran as fast as their legs would carry them towards the boats. No one even bothered to stop them, because the distraction of the canon ball hitting the side of the EITC building was too much. They reached the longboats at a record speed.

"Where are the other three?" asked Elizabeth worriedly. "We've got to get out of here!!"

They had just begun to pile in the rowboats when a familiar voice shot through the air.

"OI!!!" called Jack. "Wait for us!!!!" He ran towards them, arms flailing, with Ana Maria and Gibbs by his side.

He reached them, allowing Ana to climb in the second rowboat first, followed by himself and Gibbs. He flashed a concerned grin at Will and Willy, before ordering them to row as quickly as possible. No one wasted their breath to talk until they got to the three ships; they were too busy with rowing. But relief was in the air. Once they reached the small spit of land, they piled out of the rowboats, able to take a quick breather. The minute they reached land, Elizabeth and Will planted kisses all over their son's face, hugging him closely to them. Then they turned to each other and kissed fiercely, and for a moment, the world stopped turning. Will smiled into the kiss despite all the pain he was in, relishing in the joy it brought. They were safe, and they were together.

"Jack!!!" shouted Elizabeth, turning to face him. "You could have killed us all!" She said, looking as thought about to slap him, until her face softened. "But you saved us all with that canon ball. Thank you."

The eccentric pirate's face split into a grin. "You are most welcome, Lizzie. Oh, and William and Willy; don't ever worry us like that again."

This caused Will and Willy to chuckle for the first time in a few days.

"Where are we going to go, now though?" asked Will. "We can't go back to Shipwreck Cove; they'll just sail there and wait for us to come out."

"I see no choice but to go to Tortuga until we can think of something else; perhaps some of the other Brethren will have some ideas," said Elizabeth with a heavy sigh. "We can't go to the small island where our home is; there simply isn't enough room."

"Aye," said Barbossa, "It appears to be our only choice for now."

"It will work temporarily," said Ana firmly. "Even if they come to Tortuga, they'll be hard pressed to find us in that melee."

This was agreed on by all, and so they proceeded to quickly pull up the anchors of the ships, preparing to set sail. Before Will climbed up onto the Empress, however, he turned to Jack.

"Thank you for your help Jack," he said sincerely, clasping a tired hand on his friend's shoulder. "That was bloody brilliant; if a bit reckless. But it saved all our lives, especially Willy's; Clinton was ready to kill Willy if we didn't hand over the information, and we were just about to when that canon ball came bursting in."

"Don't mention it mate," said Jack nonchalantly, but Will could tell he was pleased.

With that all three ships set their course for Tortuga, which would be a three days journey. The ships were to stay together, in case anything happened, and with their luck, they were sure it would. Once the Empress had been successfully put to sea, Will found Elizabeth at his side; Willy sat next to him, still thoroughly shell shocked, his hand rubbing his throat.

"Will," she began, knowing full well how stubborn he was about admitting injuries, "I know they did something to you besides the brand. Tell me."

"I'll be all right Elizabeth," he heard himself say, despite the pain he was in. "I'm fine."

"Papa," argued Willy, "Don't you and Mama always teach me to tell the truth?" He grinned cheekily at his father, who relented.

"They gave me some sort of poison," said Will, not wanting to remember the event so vividly. "It made me feel as though my entire body was on fire, and I think it caused some of my old scars to open."

Elizabeth gasped when she peeked at the back of his coat, which was stained with blood. "That awful man!!" she exclaimed. "We will have to fix that up immediately."

Will looked as though about to protest, but Elizabeth gave him a look that told him not to argue. "No protests William!" she said, using his full name, which was something she rarely did. "Let's just get Willy to bed first. Are you tired love?" she asked, directing her question to her son with worried eyes. "Are you hurt?"

"No," said Willy, shaking his head. "I'm fine; I just feel a little shaken up. I'm glad we're out of there."

He reached out and grasped both of his parents, squeezing them tightly. It was a silent thank you to them for being perfectly willing to give up the information to Clinton in order to save his life. He kissed his father goodnight, their bond strengthened by this shared experience. Will ruffled his son's mop of light brown hair before watching Elizabeth take him down to the room he shared with Charles and Anna below deck. He heard several delighted shrieks, and it was clear that the children were thrilled that everything had turned out all right. A few minutes passed, and Elizabeth reappeared, beckoning Will to follow her to their room.

"I sat with him until he fell asleep," said Elizabeth, closing the door behind her. "He was understandably frightened; I could cheerfully kill Clinton for doing this to the pair of you. Slip of your jacket and shirt Will, I need to clean these wounds."

Will obliged and lay down on his stomach atop the bed he and Elizabeth shared. He heard Elizabeth clattering around in the cabinet for the medicine and bandages, and then felt her gentle hands on his back, dabbing on the medicine, which admittedly, stung a bit.

"Are you going to talk to me?" asked Elizabeth, warmth and love in her voice. His lack of conversation clearly unnerved her, so Will spoke.

"That poison he gave me, it was awful," began Will, shutting his eyes as his wife continued to attend to him, which was comforting. "I felt like I fire was blazing through my body, and I'm still sore from it; but this pain and those reopened wounds are not the worst of what it did."

"What could be worse than that?" asked Elizabeth, her voice holding sadness at hearing all these things that had been done to her beloved. "Worse than that and the brand he gave you? I know that must have hurt."

Will hesitated; he did not like thinking back to all the horrid memories that the poison had made him relive, but if he could talk to anyone about it, it was Elizabeth. "Whatever he gave me, it forced my most terrible memories to the front of my mind, and I could see them, like moving photographs; I saw the day I was stabbed by Davy Jones; and they made Willy watch while this happened." He stopped abruptly, because he felt his throat closing up, the painful emotions coming to the surface.

Elizabeth stopped in the process of wrapping bandages around Will's back, her eyes wide, tears sparkling in them again. This was her worst memory as well; she could almost hear Jones' cruel laugh ringing in her head, could hear her own screams. "Oh Will," she said softly. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could have been there with you and Willy; I despise Clinton, he's gone too far."

"It's all right," said Will, smiling up at his wife, "Willy and I are back with you again, and that's all that matters. I just… I didn't want to relive those memories ever again. Willy has asked some questions about Jones, by the way. How much did you tell him before I came home?"

Elizabeth pondered the question for a moment as she put some ointment on the burn from the pirate brand, which made her swell with anger every time she looked at it. "I told him that Jones was the Captain of the Dutchman before you were, and that when he was killed you had to take his place. He knows most of the story between Jones and Calypso; but he doesn't know all the details of why you had to be captain. I really just wanted to wait until the right time to tell him that."

"I think now may be the right time," said Will, turning tenderly over onto his back. "It won't hurt, after all he's been through over the past few days. And I would rather he found out from us than from someone like Clinton or Gillette."

"I agree," said Elizabeth, as she crawled into bed next to Will, placing her arms delicately around him, so as not to hurt him. It was quiet between them for a moment, until Elizabeth spoke up again. "I was so worried for you and Willy, Will," she said, nuzzling her face in his hair. "I was so frightened that we would never be together again, after all we'd been through. I'm just relieved we got out of there."

"You were brilliant," said Will sincerely. "Gillette had no chance against you!" He chuckled slightly. "And that elbow in the face you gave Clinton? Priceless."

Elizabeth laughed, giving Will a kiss. "You were quite good yourself, you know. Clinton didn't know what was coming. But you're going to need to rest over the next few days, until you recover from this."

"But I have duties to attend to on the ship; Co captains, remember?" said Will, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Co captain you may be," said Elizabeth sternly, "But you need to heal." She gave him a look that he wasn't about to argue with.

"Yes, love," said Will, closing his eyes, and drifting into the first peaceful sleep he had experienced in days, his family reunited, and the waves rocking beneath the _Empress_.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger last time, everyone, but I hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for all the reviews!


	16. Relief

True Love: Forever Reunited

AN: First of all, let me apologize profusely for the delay in posting. I have been busy and very distracted by a few things going on lately, and I suffered from writer's block, which has now, thankfully gone. My muse has returned, and for that I am glad. I hope you enjoy this chapter; it's a much happier one, because I felt that the poor characters needed a break. Enjoy, and thank you so much for all the reviews!!!!

Chapter 16: Momentary Relief

The journey to Tortuga was a peaceful one, and for that, everyone was appreciative. Elizabeth insisted that Will rest during the journey, seeing as he had been through a lot over the past few days. Luckily, they had managed to outrun any EITC ships that had tried to pursue them, but everyone knew that they only had a matter of days before the Company would discover their location at Tortuga. They reached the pirate haven on the third day of their journey, and while the rest of the pirates went off to the Faithful Bride to get a drink, Will and Elizabeth sat down with Willy to have the promised Davy Jones conversation.

After alerting the other Brethren Court members to their presence, the Turners went back to the _Empress_, in order to have peace and quiet during their talk. The three sat on the deck of the ship, the stars twinkling above them, and the distant echo of the mayhem that was Tortuga in the background. Will, Elizabeth, and Willy sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying one of the few purely family moments they had experienced in the last weeks. Will had been back for just over a month, but so much had happened since then, that family moments had been few and far between, and each of them dreamed of a time when they could live peacefully.

"Well, I suppose now is the time to tell you the full story of Davy Jones," said Will, a little apprehension in his voice. "Shall we start from the beginning?"

"Yes," said Willy with a nod. "Mum has told me bits of it, but it might be less confusing it you start from where it all began."

"I think that might make it simpler," said Elizabeth, placing her hand in Will's for what she knew would be a difficult conversation. "Are you sure you're for ready for this darling?" she asked Willy, her eyes concerned.

"Absolutely," said Willy firmly, his young face set with determination to know exactly how his father had become Captain of the Dutchman.

"It all started a good number of years ago, when a young sailor named Davy Jones fell in love with Calypso, the sea goddess," said Will, "Calypso promised him that if he captained the Flying Dutchman for ten years, she would give him her love forever. But when he stepped ashore ten years later, Calypso wasn't there, and Jones was forced to eternity on the Dutchman. He was so heartbroken that he, well… he cut out his own heart. He then proceeded to tell the first Brethren Court how to bind Calypso in her human form, from which she was let loose just ten years ago." Will finished, and looked up at his son, looking for a reaction.

"He cut out his own heart?" questioned, clearly astounded. "Is that why you had to keep your heart in the chest, Papa?"

"Yes," said Will. "The only way for Jones to die, was to stab his heart, and it would be replaced with another living heart. But we'll get to that in a moment." He looked over at Elizabeth, who continued on.

"Jones abandoned his job," she said, trying to make sure she got in all the details, "And he began to wreak terror upon the mortal world. As I told you before, Lord Beckett was after the heart of Jones, and he eventually got it, which led to the fabled battle that I've told you so many stories about." She stopped, hesitant, her eyes catching Will's; both were worried about the affect this story might have on their son.

Willy, who was quite intelligent, caught this small exchange. "I can handle it," he said sincerely. "I promise."

Will and Elizabeth nodded, and Elizabeth continued on. "During the battle, I found myself face to face with Jones. We fought, but he had the advantage and knocked the sword out of my hand. Your father came over to save me," her speech halted, and Will knew that she wasn't sure if she could go on with the story. Willy looked slightly impatient to know the end, but he put a small arm around his mother, trying to comfort her, while Will finished what he knew would be the hardest story he would ever have to tell.

"I ran at Jones, and stabbed him where his heart would normally be," said Will with a shake of his head, his heart pounding. "I suppose I forgot that his heart was no longer there in all the chaos that was going on. This of course, left me weaponless, and Jones cornered me. He saw….." Will's voice tried to leave him, but he pressed on, wanting to finish, his eyes feeling moist, "He saw that your mother and I were in love, and before we or Jack or anyone could do anything, Jones…." Will's voice shook, but he stayed strong. He could almost feel that cold metal piercing his beating heart. "Jones stabbed me in the heart. "

A loud gasp escaped Willy, and he ran at his father, squeezing him tightly, small sobs racking his little body at the thought of such a horrible thing happening to his father. He reached out an arm for his mother, and she joined the embrace. They remained this way for a few moments, until Elizabeth broke the silence.

"We thought all was lost," she said quietly, her own eyes tear filled. "But Jack, who had managed to secure Jones' heart, put his dagger in your father's hand, helping him to stab the heart of Davy Jones. It was a true act of friendship on Jack's part. And then your Papa was forced to put his own heart into the chest."

"And then the Dutchman and the Pearl overtook the Endeavour, just like you told me," said Willy, one of his hand's in each of his parent's.

"Yes," answered Will, smiling at his son, "Team Sparrow, and Turner, together again."

"So that's how you became Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" asked Willy.

"That's how I became Captain of the Flying Dutchman. There was no defeating the curse for ten years. But your mother here," he said, grinning over at his wife. "She stayed faithful to me, and I to her, and so, the curse was broken," said Will, feeling relived now that the story was told.

"Thank you for telling me all this," said Willy. "I feel better for knowing the whole story." He yawned profusely, as it was getting late. "Wait," he said suddenly curious. "Was this the same battle that you finally got married in?"

"Indeed it was," replied Elizabeth with a contented sight, "Married by a pirate captain."

"That's nifty!!!" exclaimed Willy, eyes wide. "So that's why people aren't afraid of the Flying Dutchman anymore, because Papa was such a kind captain?"

"Right," said Elizabeth, kissing Will on the cheek, "And now the new captain has to follow in his footsteps. Well, it's off to bed with you, son," she said, scooping her son up in her arms and carrying him to the cabin he shared with Charles and Anna, who were already asleep.

They had elected to sleep on the ship, incase they needed to make a quick escape, not to mention that Tortuga was rather loud, and the inns were rather full, due to the Brethren Court's presence. Once Willy had been put safely into bed, Elizabeth changed into a nightgown, and Will sat in a chair in their small cabin, surveying her. His beloved's birthday was tomorrow, and despite all that was going on, he still wanted to do something for her, however small it may be. Elizabeth, who had caught him looking at her, glanced over, a curious look on her face.

"What is it?" she asked. "Do I look funny?"

"No," answered Will sheepishly. "You look beautiful, as always. I was thinking of going to find Jack on the island. Do you think you'll be all right here?" he asked worriedly, refusing to leave if it wasn't safe.

"I should be fine. Andrew and Amelia are in the next cabin over, and Barbossa, Groves, Pintel, and Ragetti are on guard duty, and no is likely to trifle with them, especially not Barbossa," responded Elizabeth knowingly. "You go on and have a drink with Jack, Willy and I will be perfectly all right. I would go with you, but I'm just exhausted."

"If you insist," said Will, leaning over to kiss her, his lips brushing ever so gently over hers. "Elizabeth." He adored the sound of her name on his lips, and she smiled as he said it, kissing him in return.

Will turned to go, noticing as he grabbed his own sword, that Elizabeth's was right next to the bed. He chuckled to himself; he certainly wouldn't want to be on the other end of her fierce sword attacks. He had been the one who had taught her, and he knew what she was fully capable of with a blade. He stepped lightly off the ship, and his feet carried him towards the Faithful Bride, where he knew Jack would be. He was hoping for Jack to assist him in his plans for Elizabeth's birthday; it was an odd idea to be sure, but Jack was an expert at getting things done in a pinch. Andrew and Amelia had agreed to help already, so hopefully Jack would as well. And if he didn't, perhaps Norrington or Gibbs would.

He entered the barely controlled chaos that was the Faithful Bride, locating Jack towards the back sitting by the bar, talking to none other than Norrington. Gibbs sat with them also. Jack greeted him with an exuberant wave, a rather large bottle of rum in hand.

"William!!!" he exclaimed merrily, clearly having had a good bit rum, "Feeling better I see? It's good to see you up and about mate!"

"Thanks Jack," answered Will with a chuckle as he sat down. "I still feel rather sore, but better."

"So tell me," said Jack, "What is that you need help with?"

"How do you know I need help?" asked Will, slightly bewildered.

"You always have the same look on your face when you come to ask me for help, and it nearly always involves Elizabeth," answered Jack knowingly. "What is it?"

Will shook his head, surprised at just how well Jack appeared to read him. "Well, it's Elizabeth's birthday tomorrow, and I know I won't be able to do much because of everything that's going on, but I just wanted to do something, however small."

"Ah," said Jack with a grin. "It's dear Lizzie's birthday. Of course I'll help mate."

"You will?" questioned Will, eyes widened slightly.

"Sure," answered Jack, looking around at Norrington and Gibbs. "And so will these two scallywags."

Gibbs nodded, a large smile on his face. "After what she went through worrying over you and little Willy," he said, "She deserves it."

"For the record," remarked Norrington dryly, "I'm not a scallywag. But I would love to assist with Elizabeth's birthday."

"It doesn't have to be anything big," said Will, "Just something to let her know I haven't forgotten it in the midst of all this chaos. I do wish we could have spent her birthday in a more peaceful manner, though, without all this bloody trouble."

"Indeed," said Norrington. "But hopefully we will get the best of Clinton soon enough. Perhaps the owner of the pub will allow us to use their oven to make a cake for Elizabeth; I'll go ask and then I'll fetch Estrella; I know she make quite the tasty cake," he said, sending Will a smile as he rose to go.

"Thank you James," responded Will, glad to have his friends to help him.

"I'll go with you," said Gibbs, "To see if we can arrange to have a table in this madhouse."

With that, the two of them left, leaving Jack and Will alone. Will stretched his arms overhead, yawning. As he did so, his shirt sleeve pulled up to reveal the new pirate brand on his arm. He caught Jack eyeing it warily, and quickly put his arm down, a frown on his face.

"I am sorry that bastard did that to you, mate," said Jack, taking a prolonged sip of rum, "I know from personal experience that it hurts like the devil."

"It certainly did," said Will grimly, "And now I have to live with that on my arm for the rest of my life."

"Like uncle, like nephew I suppose," answered Jack thoughtfully. "That really was a low blow, but you'll learn to live with it. You were the last person that deserved that, but it's not like you weren't a pirate already." Jack grinned at this, elbowing Will in the ribs, obviously trying to cheer him up.

"True enough," said Will, returning the grin. "And too think I used to scorn the very word. Ah, well, things change, and now I've got a pirate family of my very own." He chuckled, feeling better, and Jack laughed uproariously.

The two continued talking for some hours afterward, catching up, reminiscing, and planning for Elizabeth's birthday surprise.

1616161616161616161616

Will woke at nine the next morning, and crawled ever so silently out of bed; Elizabeth was asleep, and he needed her to remain that way. The Empress swayed slightly beneath the morning waves, but Will was used to such things after ten years at sea. He walked over the Andrew and Amelia's cabin and quickly woke them, asking for them to wake the others, then proceeded to the children's cabin and woke them as well. He bid them to get dressed, so they could walk over to the Faithful Bride and make sure everything was ready. As predicted, the children were dressed within minutes, as they made their way over, Willy begged his father for a piggy back ride. Will obliged, and Charles and Anna each took one of his hands as they walked on.

"Mama is going to be so surprised!!" said Willy excitedly. "We always celebrated her birthday but we never had a party with so many people before, she'll be thrilled!!"

"I do hope so," commented Will as they entered the deserted Faithful Bride. "She needs some relief after everything that has happened recently."

"Uncle Will?" asked Anna curiously. "Why is there no one inside this pub?"

"That would be because it is only just past nine in the morning, Anna, and pirates, more often than not, sleep until at least noon," said Will, winking at her.

"Look!!!!" exclaimed Charles, as they laid eyes on a table in the center of the room. In the center was the cake that Estrella and Norrington had baked, and candles were set all around, along with plates and silverware set for everyone. A few streamers and placemats had been procured from somewhere by Andrew and Amelia, and they accented the room nicely. It had been decided among them to have the party early, due to the fact that the pub would be empty and devoid of brawling pirates.

"It looks wonderful!!!" said Will in response. "It's perfect." As he said this, Amelia and Andrew entered, bringing a band of sleepy looking people with them, including the Empress' crew, the Pearl's crew, and Captain Barbossa.

"It's bloody early!!" piped up Jack rubbing his eyes, his arm draped loosely over Ana Maria, her nose wrinkled up, as though she heartily wished he had bathed recently, but looking pleased nonetheless. "I only went to bed a few hours ago, William!"

"That may be," said Will with a laugh, "But you also promised to be here for Elizabeth's birthday. Speaking of her, it's time to go and get her. Thanks for your help everyone, I know she'll be pleasantly surprised."

There was a rousing chorus of "you're welcome," and with that, Will made his way back to the Empress to wake his beloved. He fingered a small box in his pocket as he walked. Inside the box lay a locket that he had made himself during his time on the Dutchman. It was gold, because Will had thought that gold would bring out the sun kissed streaks in Elizabeth's hair. It was heart shaped, and three letters were carved on the front; a large ornate W at the top, a large E on the bottom, and a smaller W in the middle. It represented their love, and the beautiful child they had created. He hoped to have a portrait of them all, and hopefully their future children, to put inside of it someday.

He stepped on board the Empress and walked slowly to the cabin he and his wife shared. He knelt down gently next to the bed, and slipped the necklace around her neck. He kissed her eyelids, and they popped open instantly.

"Happy Birthday love," he said, his voice shaking slightly from all the emotion he felt at being here with her on her birthday for the first time in 10 years.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, reaching down to finger the necklace. "What's this?" she questioned, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, Will," she breathed. "It's gorgeous. Did you make this?"

He nodded silently, his eyes alight. "Do you like it?"

"I adore it," she said softly, before leaning in and capturing his lips in an ardent kiss. He picked her up and swung her about, both laughing. He set her down after a moment, grinning. "Well, love, why don't you get dressed and we'll go have breakfast before everyone else wakes up?"

"That sounds lovely," she said, "Let me get dressed." She reached around in her suitcase, settling upon a simple yellow sundress that accented her hair and eyes nicely. She pulled half her hair back, leaving the rest to flow around her shoulders. "It is quite nice to be able to wear a dress," she said, "after having worn pants for so many days; it's nice to feel feminine."

Will nodded, thinking that she always looked feminine to him; she was beautiful.

"Where is Willy?" she questioned, seeing her son's cabin door ajar as she and Will walked off the ship.

"Off playing with Anna and Charles," said Will, taking her hand, his insides writhing with excitement at what his wife would think of the surprise.

She gave him a worried look; she had kept even closer tabs on her son's whereabouts ever since the kidnapping episode.

"Don't worry," said Will reassuringly. "They are in the care of Andrew and Amelia."

They walked in contented silence for the few minutes it took to reach the Faithful Bride. Will slowly opened the door, and the couple was greeted with a rousing chorus of "Surprise, Elizabeth!!!!!"

Elizabeth clapped a hand to her mouth, a huge smile erupting onto her features, gazing around at all of her friends.

"Happy Birthday, Mum!!!!" said Willy, running up to give her a hug.

"Thank you Willy," she said, hugging him fiercely, "Thank you everyone, what a lovely surprise!!!!" Her face emanated with true happiness for the first time in days, and Will was glad to know, that despite all of the pain and trouble they had faced in the past weeks, that there could still be wonderful, normal things, like birthday celebrations.

Elizabeth turned to him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Did you plan this, William Turner?"

"Yes," he admitted, "But everyone helped; Estrella baked the cake with James' help, Gibbs arranged to have the table and plates and things from the pub owner, Andrew and Amelia helped with the decorations, and Jack supplied both alcoholic and the non alcoholic drinks. Everyone helped in some way or another," he said. "We all thought you deserved it."

"Well I thoroughly appreciate it," she answered. "And that cake does look delectable."

"It does," agreed Will, "And you might like to know that Willy, Charles and Anna helped with decorating it," he continued, unable to suppress a chuckle as he looked over at the cake, that read "Happy Birthday Pirate King" in large blue letters made of cake icing.

Elizabeth, who was very touched by this, grabbed the three children and hugged them all.

"Well I think we should eat some of this delicious looking cake," said Jack, licking his lips, and reaching for it.

But his hand was slapped away by Ana. "We must sing Happy Birthday first, Jack," she reprimanded him.

"Oh, right," he said looking sheepish, and slowly pulled his hand away.

"What kind of person doesn't know that?" questioned Norrington. "You always sing Happy Birthday before you cut into the cake!!! Just how uncivilized are you Sparrow?"

"Well excuse me!!!" exclaimed Jack.

"Anyway," said Will loudly, clearing his throat. "Let's get to it then!"

With that, the large group of pirates, who were so like family, sand Happy Birthday to Elizabeth and enjoyed a wonderfully baked cake and had a lovely party that each and every one of them deserved, thanking God for this moment of peace to simply have fun, and be together.

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know it wasn't full of action, but don't worry, the next chapter will be. And I wanted to write a happy chapter, seeing as the characters needed a break, lol!


	17. A Mutinous Evening

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 17: A Mutinous Evening

The rest of Elizabeth's birthday went smoothly; it was an excellent opportunity for everyone to relax and spend time together after all of the tension and chaos. The day had passed quickly, and night fell, giving Will and Elizabeth a chance to be alone for a short while. The recently reunited couple walked hand in hand along the water's edge by the docks, the stars twinkling overhead. It would have been perfectly romantic, if it were not for the loud, raucous noise that was Tortuga, but Will and Elizabeth made the best of it. Willy, Charles, and Anna were with Norrington, Groves, Estrella, Andrew and Amelia, who were regaling them with stories. Jack and Ana Maria had been with the group originally, but last Will and Elizabeth had seen them, they had been sitting in a corner by themselves and talking. Will and Elizabeth had even seen them share a kiss or two.

"So," said Will after a few minutes, "Did you enjoy your birthday, love?"

"It was lovely," answered Elizabeth, squeezing his hand. "I had nearly forgotten about it myself, what with everything that's been going on. But you've never forgotten my birthday Will, not since we were twelve years old." She smiled up at him, her eyes alight with happiness, and feeling more content that she could remember feeling in quite some time.

"How could I ever forget the day the love of my life was born?" questioned Will. "That would be bloody rude of me! And besides, you deserved it. It wasn't quite up to par with the big to do parties your father used to throw for you in Port Royal…" he said cheekily.

"Will Turner!!!" interjected Elizabeth with a mock frown, interrupting her husband, "As much as I enjoyed the large parties my father used to throw for me, I adored this one even more. Care to know why?"

"Go on then, why?" asked Will, raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Because it was full of people that I love and care about," said Elizabeth. "And you all put effort into it, just for me. At the parties in Port Royal I had to spend half the time schmoozing people I didn't even care to be around."

"Well, at any rate, I'm glad you liked it," said Will, his thumb making soft circles on Elizabeth's hand as they walked. "I just hope that we can all get out of this situation with the Company relatively unscathed. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you, or Willy, or any of our friends." He stopped, his eyes looking faraway.

Elizabeth couldn't bear to see him so upset; she knew he was trying to hide it from everyone just how worried he was, but that was the advantage of being someone's soul mate, you could nearly always tell what they were thinking and how they were feeling.

"Don't think in such a negative fashion Will," she said softly, stopping in her tracks. "I have a feeling that we will get out of this; I can't explain it. Perhaps it's just intuition, but we can only hope for the best."

"You're right," he answered with a small smile, fingering something in his pocket. "We should just trust, and fight our hardest against the Company, and not assume the worst will happen."

"What's that in your pocket?" asked Elizabeth curiously, eyeing it.

"Oh," said Will, pulling, out what appeared to be a long string of beads that resembled a necklace, "It's a rosary. I found it among the items that Andrew and Amelia salvaged from my house in Port Royal. It belonged to my mother," he said, fingering it gently. "I figured, what with the dangerous situation, a little more prayer couldn't hurt."

"You're right," said Elizabeth, kissing his forehead. "It wouldn't. I think it's an excellent idea."

It went quiet between them for a moment, as the usual merry jig from the pub reached their ears. The couple stared up at the starry sky and the full moon, both contemplating the future, but trying hard to live in the moment.

"Mrs. Turner," said Will suddenly, his voice sly, "Would you like to dance? That merry jig coming from Tortuga is very tempting."

Elizabeth chuckled, a grin sliding onto her features as she curtseyed. "Why I would love to dance good sir! Thank you for asking."

"Anything for you my lady," responded Will, returning her grin and bowing, before he placed one of his hands in hers, and put the other on her waist, and began to waltz under the moonlight.

Elizabeth laughed merrily as he twirled her about, her soul filling with the pure joy of the moment. She rested her head against his muscled chest, her nose filling with his scent, which smelled like a mixture of the sea and the old, but pleasantly familiar smells of his old smithy. She reached a hand back and toyed with one of his curls that hung under his bandanna. She felt him pull her closer, almost into an embrace, as they danced on. It felt so right, to be here with Will now. She contemplated all the things they had been through, and thought about the first time she had met her husband, and how he had transformed from a shy little boy to the man he was now. But soon, their lovely moment was broken, as the wind suddenly picked up at such a fast pace that it nearly knocked them off their feet. It whipped through the town and the trees, making a rather loud noise. Thunder crashed above them. A blinding light appeared, and Calypso stepped out of the oddly calm sea nearby, looking murderous. The disturbance had caused many to come running from the pub, Jack, Gibbs, Ana, Norrington, Willy, the Rileys, Groves, Estrella, Barbossa, Captain Teague, and the Brethren Court among them.

"Calypso," said Will, completely shocked. His hand gripped Elizabeth's tightly, and he beckoned Willy towards him, placing a protective arm around his shoulder. "To what do we owe your visit?"

"You, William," she began without hesitation, "Nearly gave away how to bind me!!! I told you that severe consequences would follow if you did so!"

Fury flooded Elizabeth at this statement; one minute Calypso was friendly to them, and the next she was threatening them? "He only did that because Clinton was about to murder our son!!" she said, her voice raised, though she tried her best to keep her calm.

"You swore to remain on our side unless we gave up the information," interjected Will firmly, "We were saved from doing so. Therefore, you should have no quarrel with us."

"Really, Calypso, love," said Jack with a slight slur, "Don't be so uptight; whose side would you really rather be on anyway, ours, or that bunch of stiff East India agents?"

Calypso, however, did not find this the least bit charming, and shot the pirate captain a death glare for the ages. She turned her attention back to Will. "You are dangerously close to danger William Turner. If you give up the information, not only will I destroy the Company, but I will destroy the pirates and your family as well. So remember that, and keep the information to yourself." She gave him a sly smile that was slightly reminiscent of the first time she had met him, in the form of Tia Dalma. She was much less volatile and irritable then; when she didn't have access to all of her powers.

"I have every intention of keeping it to myself Calypso," answered Will. "I do not wish for the Company to have that information; it would bode ill for you and for all of us gathered here. But if my son's life is threatened, then I will have no choice. That goes for all of my loved ones." She stared him down, and he stared back, not nearly as intimidated by her as he had been during his first weeks as Captain of the Dutchman.

"You should all be careful in the face of the Company," warned Calypso in a rather cryptic tone, as though she suddenly wanted to be helpful. "Clinton will be upset that you have thwarted him. But all of you should be warned; do not trifle with me. I am on your side because you are preventing the Company from binding me, but if Mr. Turner gives up the information, I may cease to favor you. And," she said, glancing over at the Brethren, who were standing a little ways off, "You might want to know that your King nearly gave away your location to Clinton." With that, she smirked and disappeared in a ball of water.

Their was a rather nasty silence for several minutes after the temperamental goddess disappeared back into the sea, and Elizabeth could feel the eyes of the Brethren Court upon her; she had hoped that they would never have to find out that she had nearly given up their location. But they would understand wouldn't they? Her son's life had been at risk, after all. Of course they wouldn't, she thought, they were pirates.

"Is what Calypso said true?" asked Mistress Ching, her voice dangerously low, "Did you nearly give up our location, Captain Swann?"

"Yes," said Elizabeth without hesitation, "Will and I were nearly forced to give up the information on Calypso and the Court, because our son's life was at stake; Clinton had a knife at his throat!" She squeezed Will's hand as she spoke, feeling more secure with him at her side.

"Betrayer!!!!" cried Gentlemen Jocard, pointing his finger at Elizabeth, "Our King nearly betrayed us; who is to say she will not do so in the future! And that goes for Mr. Turner as well!"

"Mates!!!" said Jack stepping up, his face looking serious, "We're pirates; we always betray each other!!! Willy was about to be killed; you can't honestly blame Lizzie and William!"

"Actually Sparrow," spat Captain Chevalle, "We can blame them; especially Swann. Ten years ago, she was telling us to band together and fight against the Company, and it worked!! Now, she was willing to betray our location to the same enemy?"

"Don't you understand?" shouted Will, "Our son's life was in danger!! And by being willing to give up the Brethren Court, Elizabeth was ready to give up herself as well; do you forget she is part of the Court!!!"

"Master Turner is right," replied Barbossa calmly, "He and the little missy were willing not just to give up you, but themselves as well, and they never would have done so if their nine year old son's life hadn't been at risk. They are as loyal a pirate as any, and probably much more so than any of you mangy curs!!! So shut your traps!" He gazed around menacingly at them all.

"Never the less," prompted Armand the Corsair, "They were willing to betray us, and help us be captured by the Company and lose Calypso's favor! Is that not more important than one boy's life?"

"Are you really that bloody heartless?," interjected Jack, "They were saved from having to relay the information; so there is really no need to quarrel. William and Elizabeth are the only reason any of the rest of us know what the Company is up to, or did you forget that?"

Elizabeth shot Jack a smile, in thanks for his assistance. Then she turned to face her furious fellow pirates. "Betraying the lot of you was the last thing that I wanted to do," she said firmly, "But Will and I would do anything to save our son's life. There is nothing else I can say on the subject."

"Well," said Mistress Ching, "There is something we can say."

With that, all of the Court, save Barbossa, Jack, and Elizabeth drew their swords and advanced towards Will, Elizabeth and Willy. Elizabeth and Will drew their swords in response, and stood in front of Willy, who had drawn the little wooden sword his father had made for him. Jack, Barbossa, Norrington, Groves, Ana, and Andrew joined the Turners, each drawing their weapons.

"Is this what you resort too?" said Will angrily, his sword poised for battle. "If we fight each other there is not a possibility of defeating our enemy?"

"Will is right," came the long silent voice of Captain Teague, "We are not going to fight each other." He stepped in between the two advancing groups. He pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the mutinous Brethren Court. "You lot will leave the Turners alone, or face the wrath of my pistol." His face was set into an insane sort of expression, and each of the Court slowly lowered their weapons.

"That's what I thought," said Teague, satisfied.

"I'm taking my crew and leaving," said Mistress Ching. "We will return home. Clinton will never find us there; you lot can fight the EITC yourselves."

Jocard, Chevalle, Armand the Corsair, Villanueva, and Sumbhjee all nodded in agreement and each turned to go back to their ships.

"You can't!" shouted Elizabeth her tone laced with anger, "If we end up in battle with the EITC, we will need all of our combined power to win! And it's safer for all of us if we stay closer together, so as to keep in contact; we all need to know what is going on with the each other if we are to defeat the Company, not spread all over the world!! Clinton will know just where to find you if you go back to your home ports!"

Ana Maria stepped up beside Elizabeth, backing her up. "Listen to her you, scoundrels; leaving will put you in more danger!!!!"

None of them answered either of the female pirates, but merely walked away towards their ships, their crews following close behind them.

"You are all fools!!" Barbossa yelled after them, his eyes ablaze.

Again they didn't answer, and after a few minutes, the shouting of orders could be heard, and anchors were being drawn up, as the majority of the Brethren Court prepared to sail out of Tortuga.

"Well," said Jack, in order to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen like a blanket over all who remained, "That was unexpected."

"How could they do that?" questioned Norrington, obviously disgusted by their behavior. "How could they just leave when they know their help was needed?'

"This isn't the Navy, James," commented Groves, sadness in his tone, and his arm resting around Estrella's shoulder. "No one can make them stay here, and it isn't like they are under threat if they desert us."

"What will we do now?" asked Amelia, who held Charles and Anna close, "Our numbers are less than half of what they were."

"This time," said Elizabeth wearily, "I'm at a loss. They're just making it easier for Clinton to find them. This is terrible!" she continued, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"They were foolish to do what they did," said Andrew furiously, "The Caribbean is covered with EITC ships, and I'll be surprised if they don't get caught. Then all Clinton has to do is come and find us. They've put us into more danger."

"Yes," said Will, "They have. But there is nothing we can do at the moment. I think we should all get some shut eye, and figure this out in the morning; agreed?"

"Agreed," chorused everyone else, as they headed back to their respective ships. Elizabeth silently thanked Will for his intervention; she wanted nothing more than some peace and quiet.

Will, Elizabeth, and Willy headed below deck, and were followed by Andrew, Amelia, Charles, and Anna. The rustle of the rest of the crew getting ready for bed could be heard as they closed the door to Will and Elizabeth's cabin. Norrington's raised voice could be heard over the tumult as he bid Murtogg and Mullroy to stop bickering, so that he could get some sleep.

"Do you think they might come back, Mama?" asked Willy. "Are they really that stubborn?"

"I believe they are son," said Elizabeth with a sigh. "I believe they are. I'm so sorry we got you involved in all of this Andrew and Amelia; we never meant to do so."

"Don't be ridiculous Elizabeth," said Amelia, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We would much rather be here, fighting the good fight and spending time with all of you, than being trapped in EITC run Port Royal. I've never felt more alive; don't you agree?" she asked, looking round at her husband and children.

"Amelia's right," said Andrew, "Don't fret, Elizabeth, we'll find a way to defeat the Company."

"We will find a way," answered Will, rubbing his temples where his thread had started to throb. "We just have to try and think rationally; and I sincerely hope that Calypso's mood improves, because we could really use her assistance now. She is an awfully moody being."

"She was frightening," admitted Charles, rubbing his eyes, "The way she stirred up that wind, and all."

"I thought she was going to hurt you all," said Anna worriedly, looking over at the Turners with a sleepy expression. "I'm glad everything is all right."

"I think we're going to be needing some more sword fighting lessons," said Willy in a matter of fact tone, "In case anything happens."

"I think you are right," said Will. "I sincerely hope that we will be able to get you three to a safe place each time a battle breaks out, but just in case, it couldn't hurt."

"No harm in being prepared," said Elizabeth, a smile returning to her face as she looked at her son. "Well, I think we should all get to bed; it's been a long day."

Everyone agreed, and after the children had kissed their parents goodnight, they departed to their cabin, and Andrew and Amelia to theirs. Will and Elizabeth climbed into bed, holding each other close. Elizabeth's mind spun with thoughts, and she tried her best to quiet them. Furious could not even begin to cover her feelings towards the Brethren Court; but she also had a feeling that wouldn't be the last she saw of them.

"Are you going to be all right Elizabeth?" asked Will softly, his voice sleepy.

"Of course I will be," said Elizabeth with a small smile. "I'm with you."

17171717171717171717171

AN: Hey everyone!! Sorry for the delay in posting, and sorry for the lax response to reviews. Life is absolutely insane right now, so I apologize. I will be sure to respond to reviews for this chapter, and thank you for leaving me such wonderful ones!!! It's you that keeps me writing!!! I start school next week, so updates will be about once a week. I'll try to update more than that when I can, though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! I'm dedicating this chapter to all my lovely HTR mates; you guys rock!!!


	18. A Wonderful Surprise

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 18: A Wonderful Surprise

A/N: Hey everyone!!! I am so sorry for the delay in updating; since I last updated, I've moved back into my dorm, started my five classes, started work study, started tutoring in the writing center, and become president of my Catholic club on campus. So, needless to say, I've been ridiculously busy. I do hope though, that I'll soon get used to school and everything, and will have more time to work on this story, because I simply adore writing it. Anyway, I'll stop rambling, enjoy!!

Elizabeth Swann woke suddenly the next morning; she really hadn't slept well, because her dreams had been filled with visions of the Brethren Court sailing away. Indeed, the only thing that had helped her get any sleep at all was Will comforting her each time she awoke, telling her that everything would be all right, just as she had done for him when he had returned home from the Dutchman, his dreams haunted with sharp memories of the night he had been made captain. She sat up, seeing that the sun had barely risen, Will still sleeping soundly beside her. She felt a quick pang of intense nausea, and swept speedily up to the deck, and proceeded to be sick. She stood back up rather shakily, and recalled that her monthly time was nearly a week late. She had originally attributed it to the intense stress she was under, thanks in full to the East India Company, but now she wondered if it might be something different.

She felt ill once again, and retched over the side of the ship. Afterwards, she stood still and closed her eyes, allowing the cool, salty breeze to sweep over her, and making her feel a bit better. She heard soft footsteps behind her, and turned to see the confused but smiling form of her husband coming up behind her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing them gently. "Are you sick?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Elizabeth slyly.

Will looked at her with a bemused expression. Elizabeth wasn't entirely sure how much Will knew about the symptoms of pregnancy; he had been on the Dutchman when she had been pregnant with Willy, and she didn't know if his mother or anyone else had taught him what to look for.

"Will," she said slowly, carefully. "My time of the month is late, and I have morning sickness. I think I may be…."

But the rest of her words in were drowned out in a loud, blissful whoop from her husband, who proceeded to pick her up and spin her around in the air, holding her close.

"You must be expecting!!" he cried, "That's the most wonderful news!!!"

"Wait," said Elizabeth curiously, "How did you know those were the symptoms of pregnancy?"

"My mother used to be a midwife of sorts," said Will simply, "So she taught me all the symptoms when I was a lad. She always said it would come in handy when I found a woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He grinned at her, his deep brown eyes sparkling.

Elizabeth returned the smile, and would have dearly loved to kiss him if it weren't for the fact that she felt like she might be ill again.

"You need to go and lie down," said Will firmly, picking her up bridal style and making his way down to their cabin. He was as gentle with her as he might be with a newborn babe, and as they walked, their eyes hardly ever strayed from each other's faces. It was obvious they were thinking the same thought; they had created a miraculous new life, and this time, Will would be there to experience it all, and little Willy would finally have his much longed for sibling.

Once they reached their cabin, Will put Elizabeth delicately down on the bed, for which she was thankful, seeing as her stomach was still doing flip flops.

"Doing all right love?" asked Will with a smile as he put the covers over her.

"Yes, I'm better now," she answered, as they heard a soft rap at the door, and the small form of Willy entered, yawning profusely.

"Hello Mum, Papa," he said. "What's going on?"

"Well, we have a bit of a surprise for you Willy," said Elizabeth, carefully, not wanting to startle him. "We think that you may soon have a little brother or sister on the way. We will need to check with the doctor in Tortuga…"

The rest of her words were drowned out by a loud cry of delight from Willy, who instantly jumped into the air. "A little brother or sister is just what I've always wanted! I've always thought that Charles and Anna were so lucky to have each other."

Will chuckled, amused at his son's reaction. "I'm glad you're so excited Willy. It is wonderful news."

"It is," said Elizabeth with a tired smile. "We shall have a lovely new addition to our family."

Willy proceeded to give both of his parents a big hug. "Are you not feeling well Mum?" he asked in a rush. "I'll go and wake Uncle James and see if he'll walk into town with me to get you some food and water. He's the only one that would be awake anyhow."

"Thank you darling," said Elizabeth. "I appreciate it."

"Oh and Papa?" asked Willy, turning around in the doorway, "After I help Mum, will you practice with Charles, Anna, and me, like you promised last night?"

"Of course," said Will with a grin. "I'd like nothing better."

Willy pumped an excited fist in the air, and with that went to wake up an unsuspecting James Norrington, to walk with him into town.

But as Willy closed the door behind him, a thought came to Elizabeth, like a pin pricking her large bubble of happiness. She looked up at Will, and it was obvious that he could tell what was bothering her.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, "Don't let the problems with the EITC overshadow this miraculous news. Yes, it is an issue, especially with the Brethren behaving as they did, but we will get through this, alive and well. I can feel it."

"Do you really think so?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Absolutely," said Will reassuringly. Together, and with the help of our friends, I am positive that we will be able to keep our baby safe, and come out victorious.

"I think you're right," responded Elizabeth, feeling more confident. "And if Clinton or any other EITC agent dares to try and hurt our new life, I will make them wish they had never done so. You know, I never knew those sword lessons you gave me would come in so handy," she said, her eyes glinting with fierce courage.

"Neither did I," said Will thoughtfully, "But I am rather relieved that I had the idea to teach you. Although, you were quite a pain to teach," he said, grinning cheekily at her.

For this statement, he earned a rather hard smack with a nearby pillow, and as he now knew that his wife was with child, he did not retaliate.

"You deserved that," said Elizabeth in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes," said Will, nearly unable to stop laughing, "I did."

"Well," she said rubbing her stomach. "I think I'm going to have a bit of a lie down and wait for Willy to come back with the water and food from town. Why don't you go and spread our amazing news?"

"Are you sure you'll be all right alone?" asked Will nervously.

"Will," said Elizabeth firmly, "I'll be perfectly fine. I managed with Willy when I was pregnant with him, and I can manage now."

"Yes," said Will, "I know you can. But you aren't alone now." He gazed at her, his eyes locking with hers with an intense fire. Elizabeth was a strong, independent woman; and living those ten years without him had made her even more so. But it was clear that he wanted her to know that she didn't have to do everything by herself. They would take care of each other now that they were together.

Elizabeth looked back at him, her heart racing. Sometimes she forgot that she wasn't without her beloved anymore, and that she didn't always have to do everything. She smiled, and his expression softened. "I know I'm not alone, and that gives me more comfort than you know Will. But really, I will be all right for a little while, so you can go and spread the news. Willy is likely to be glued to my side until you come back anyway; he's always like that when I feel ill.'

Will seemed reassured by this, and gave his wife a swift kiss on the cheek as he swept from the room.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he said, glancing back with a grin.

"I love you too, Will," she said, her heart aflame with tender feelings, even though her stomach churned. "Now go and tell everyone you see our amazing news, and try not to worry so much."

He laughed at that, knowing that it was true, and the sound echoed as he walked up the steps onto the sunny deck. It was about fifteen minutes before Willy reappeared with a tray of food and some tea for his mother, a surprised James Norrington in tow. James, it seemed, had taken to the young boy, and Willy had deemed him "Uncle James."

"Here you are Mum," said Willy, handing over the tray, which consisted of toast with jam, an apple, and a cup of tea. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit," said Elizabeth with a thankful smile. "These things come and go during the first few months or so. Though, it did rather surprise me when you first came along."

Willy blushed slightly, and sat on the bed next to his mother, eating an apple, the expression on his face looking almost identical to his father's.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth," said James, coming over and sitting in the cushy chair next to the bed, a smile on his face. "This is wonderful news."

"Thank you James," she said sincerely. "I am thrilled that we are expecting another child. And Willy is quite happy at the thought of having a sibling, aren't you son?"

Willy nodded vigorously. "It's very exciting! When they're old enough I can teach him or her how to read, and write, and handle a sword, and all sorts of things!"

"I think you will be a wonderful older brother," said Elizabeth sincerely, kissing his cheek, causing him to blush again.

"Mum…" he muttered, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry love, I'm just feeling very motherly today," said Elizabeth, still rubbing her ill stomach.

"I think I'm going to go and see if Charles and Anna are awake, so I can tell them the news," said Willy, hopping up from the bed. "Will you be okay for a few minutes, Mama, or should I stay here?"

"You go on and tell them," said Elizabeth, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Willy nodded, and ran from the room, leaving Elizabeth and James alone. An awkward silence resounded through the room. The pair had not been alone together ever since the night of James' death. Ever since his strange and miraculous return, they had always been surrounded by others, so the opportunities for talking had been slim. James glanced up, and then glanced back down, twisting his fingers nervously.

"Elizabeth," he said abruptly, "There is no excuse for what I did, giving the heart to Beckett. I was blinded by greed; I only wanted my own life back. But my actions caused so much grief and horror. The only thing I can say is that I had no idea at the time quite what consequences of my actions would be; I joined the wrong side. And when you told me the truth about what happened to your father…" his voice shook and died.

For a moment, Elizabeth could only stare at her friend and former suitor. This display of emotion, however small, was surprising. James had always kept his feelings to himself, feeling that as a naval officer, he should not show his feelings to others. The last time she had seen him display any kind of emotion to anyone, was when he had proposed to her all those years ago.

"James," she said gently, a tentative hand on his shoulder. "If you had known about Beckett's plans for my father, I know you would have tried to stop it. And you're right; you did join the wrong side. But you died in order to get me off the Dutchman, and for that, I cannot thank you enough." She gave him a small smile, her eyes meeting his with intensity.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper, as though not wanting to know the answer.

Elizabeth was taken aback; frankly, she hadn't thought he would ask that. She ran a nervous hand through her golden brown locks, pondering how to answer.

"I was at first, especially right after I found that you had given the heart to Beckett. It just didn't seem like something you would do. But my anger was mixed with relief at seeing you that night when the Empress was attacked by the Dutchman. Your death was a huge blow to me," she said, her eyes still meeting his with that same intensity; she would not allow him to look away. "After having lost my father, then you, and then having to be separated from Will for a decade nearly did me in, and your sacrifice for me did away with my anger. I've come to the realization that things happened the way they were meant too, despite how hard it all was. So to answer your question, no, I'm not angry with you."

James sighed with what appeared to be relief, and for the first time in several minutes, he smiled. "I truly am glad that you are happy with Will, Elizabeth. Deep down, I always knew that you loved him. But I do hope that we can be friends."

"I would love that," said Elizabeth, moving to embrace him.

He seemed surprised, and was stiff at first, but after a moment, he fully returned her warm hug. Elizabeth thought fleetingly of mentioning the impulsive kiss he had given her just before his death, but thought better of it; it was obvious that it made him uncomfortable, and she did not want that. They broke apart as the door sprang open loudly, causing them both to nearly jump out of their skins. In came Jack, dragging Will by the collar, and followed by Andrew, Amelia, Groves, and Estrella, all of whom looked supremely delighted.

"Well, don't be bothered to knock," said Elizabeth, sarcasm in her tone.

"Dear William," announced Jack, still grasping Will's collar, "Told the lot of us that you are expecting, dear Lizzie; is it true?"

"I'll only tell you if you let go of my husband; I think you're choking him," replied Elizabeth, noticing Will's look of the utmost annoyance and discomfort.

"Oh, right," said Jack in a very nonchalant way, letting go of his friend. Will scampered over to Elizabeth, clearly wanting to get away from Jack's vice like grip.

"And to answer your question," said Elizabeth, an ecstatic grin overcoming her face, "Yes, all the signs point to a pregnancy."

"That is delightful!" exclaimed Amelia, clasping her hands together excitedly, "It will be so exciting to have a new baby!"

"Indeed it will," commented Andrew, grinning widely.

"Congratulations to you both!" said Estrella happily. "Never forget that all of us will help you whenever you need it."

"Absolutely," said Groves, smiling as well, and looking more and more content in the midst of so many infamous pirates.

"Thank you so much everyone," said Will, placing a delicate arm over his wife's shoulder. "It really is surprising news."

"Well," said Jack, raising his hand tentatively, "I don't find it very surprising, seeing as you two were celibate for over ten years…"

"Thank you Jack," cut in Elizabeth, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. Everyone in the room began talking in excited and happy tones about the baby to come, but Elizabeth could hardly take her eyes off of Will. He was quiet, but his face held an expression of contentedness. His face was glowing, and his hand rested in hers, squeezing it ever so often. His eyes looked around with interest and amusement at the friends gathered around them. Elizabeth's heart swelled with love for him; the thought that he would be here through her pregnancy this time, and that they, along with their beloved Willy, could share this experience together.

The pleasant buzz of conversation went on for several more minutes, until the door to Will and Elizabeth's small, and now overcrowded cabin, burst open, revealing Willy, Charles, and Anna's shocked faces.

"Mum, Papa," said Willy breathlessly, his eyes wide, "There are East India ships on the horizon."

The bottle of rum in Jack's hand came crashing to the floor, but no other sound could be heard in the small room, except for the fearful shouts of the people of Tortuga.

AN: I do apologize for the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't help myself. Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this!!


	19. Flames of Fury

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 19:

Sick silence enveloped the room, but much to everyone's momentary relief, no canon blasts were heard. But just moments later, the screams of the residents and visitors of Tortuga grew louder, and Elizabeth took the initiative to run up to the top deck to see what was going on. She could hear Will's footsteps behind her, and when the couple reached the deck, a horrible sight met their eyes. The EITC ships had docked on the other side of the pirate island, and instead of shooting canons, they were running ashore with torches, lighting the entire place on fire.

"Clinton…" seethed Will furiously. "He's going to kill everyone on the island."

"We've got to tell the others," said Elizabeth, suddenly feeling ill again. "They've got to get to their ships before they get burnt."

Joining hands, they ran swiftly down the slippery steps, pure terror running through their veins.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" questioned Jack in an instant. "Why is there no canon fire?"

"They're setting the entire island aflame," said Will abruptly. "You all need to get back to your ships; now."

"Blimey!" shouted Andrew, "They're setting Tortuga aflame?"

No one responded; the crew of the Pearl sprinted to their ship, while the crew of the Empress ran on deck to begin preparing to set sail. Willy, Charles, and Anna turned to their parents, their faces obviously frightened.

"Go to Andrew and Amelia's cabin and stay there until we come to get you," said Elizabeth firmly, we have to get ready to set sail to get away from here." She ushered them into the cabin, feeling the blood pounding in her ears, sending sharp pains to her head.

"Mum," said Willy, hesitation in his voice, "Is everything going to be all right?" His brown eyes shone with concern as he looked up at her, and she longed to tell him that everything would be all right; but she couldn't lie to him.

"I don't know love," she said truthfully, "I just don't know." She gave her sweet boy a hug before closing the door behind her, praying to God in heaven that they would all get out of this alive.

She sprinted up to the deck, and saw the crew running around, trying to get everything ready. When she stepped up onto the deck, Will came up to her, his normally calm expression replaced with a frantic one. The air reeked of smoke, and the screams of the people echoed in her ears as he spoke.

"Barbossa's ship caught on fire," he said, it's completely burned beyond repair, so he and his crew will have to split and sail with both the Pearl and us." Elizabeth could see the fire that was whipping though the island reflecting in Will's eyes, making his fury look even more intimidating.

Elizabeth was about to speak, but without warning, several very high pitched shrieks ripped through the air, causing the Turner couple to look over, only to see the brothel, where most of Jack's previous "pleasurable company" as he called it, lived, was completely aflame, and many of the women were still trapped inside. Elizabeth instantly saw the expression in Will's eyes change, and before he could even move to go, she grabbed his arm.

"No Will," she said firmly, desperately, "We must get out of here. There is no chance that you can go in there and get out alive."

"Elizabeth, if I don't save them, then who will? I'm going; I'll be fine. You just worry about getting this ship ready to sail." He stubbornly pulled his arm out of her grip, kissed her cheek and ran.

"Will!!" Elizabeth screamed, so distracted that she had forgotten to keep issuing orders. She made to run after him, but felt a steady arm on her shoulder; it was Andrew.

"No Elizabeth," he said echoing the exact words that she had just said to her husband. "You can't. Think of the other life that resides inside you, before you run out there into the arms of the East India Company."

Elizabeth froze in mid stride, knowing he was right. She was not only responsible for her life now; she was responsible for the child's life that was inside her. "He shouldn't have gone either!" she exclaimed, both fury and worry running through her veins. "He's always trying to be so valiant, and I love that about him, but I'm not going to lose him over it!" Hot tears sprung to her eyes. "We just found happiness together…."

"I know," Andrew said, "That's why I'm going after him."

Before Elizabeth could even stop him, he ran in the direction of the brothel, where the screams were still piercing the air. Elizabeth tried to focus on issuing orders and getting her ship out of Tortuga; she was responsible for the children's and her crew's lives, after all, but she couldn't help but shoot glances over at the burning building every few minutes. Moments later, the Pearl was ready to sail, and Jack shouted over to her.

"Lizzie, are you ready to set sail?" he asked, the normal, nonchalant expression gone from his face.

"We can't!" she shouted back, "Will and Andrew are still on the island!" Her heart was racing; why weren't they coming back?

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Jack, "That whelp!"

And then Elizabeth saw the sight that made her world stop spinning; there was Andrew, carrying a completely unconscious Will over his shoulder. The screams of the people on the island, the crackling of the rampant flames, and the shouts of hew crew all fell silent to her. She ran, faster than she could ever remember running; her anger temporarily forgotten, replaced by pure and unadulterated fear; it was the second time that Elizabeth had felt such a way, the only other time being when Will was stabbed by Davy Jones. The crew all dropped what they were doing, staring at the grime covered Andrew and Will.

"Stay on task!" shouted Elizabeth, "Are we ready to set sail?"

"We are," said James, looking worried. "Shall I take the wheel?"

"Please," was the only word that Elizabeth could force her mouth to utter.

She signaled to the Pearl to sail to the only safe haven left to them; the small island where she had lived without Will for ten years, and the place where she had raised William.

"Andrew, what happened?" she questioned as they walked to Will and Elizabeth's cabin.

"He got everyone of those women out of there, and onto departing ships," answered Andrew, hardly able to believe it. "But a loose board fell and hit him in the head, and he fell unconscious. I, just…" his voice shook; it was obvious that the state Will was in was hurting him. "I just don't know,"

Elizabeth opened the door to their cabin, and Andrew laid Will on the bed as though afraid he might break if he put him down too hard. Will didn't move. Will didn't move at all. His face was a white sheet, his eyes unmoving. Elizabeth bent down as though in slow motion, and checked his pulse, her entire body a trembling leaf.

"He…he's got a pulse," she said, grasping his hand with everything in her, pleading, bargaining, and begging God to keep the light of her life alive.

Andrew didn't answer; he merely knelt down beside the bed. The door came open with an ominous creak, and in came Willy, whose face was drawn and pale. His eyes, those eyes that were so like Will's, caught sight of his gravely injured father, and they began to shine with tears that he frantically tried to hold back.

"Papa…" he said softly, coming to sit beside his mother, who put her arm around his shoulders, holding him as close as possible. None of them said anything; there was nothing to be said, the shock was too recent. Amelia came down the stairs, and Andrew explained what happened, and she went back up on deck to tell the rest of the crew. Elizabeth sat there, her eyes either looking at Will or her son, feeling all the prayers that were reaching Heaven at that very moment.

She pulled out the rosary that she knew was in Will's trouser pocket and silently began to pray. William leaned into her, and Andrew stared into space. The Empress, it seemed, had never been quieter. They waited, the island of Tortuga burned to cinders behind them.

Will didn't wake for days. It would take them at least a week to sail to the island, and it wasn't until nearly four days into the journey that his eyes fluttered open. Elizabeth, William, Andrew and Amelia were sitting in the cabin, while the rest of the crew handled the ship, just waiting for any sign. Elizabeth and William had refused to leave Will's side for four days. Elizabeth was stroking his forehead when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Elizabeth?" he questioned, the purple bags under his eyes even more pronounced now that he was awake. "What happened?"

"You went out to rescue the women in the brothel," she said, with only a hint of resentment in her voice. "Andrew said that wooden board hit you in the head, and it apparently knocked you unconscious. Oh, Will, I'm so relieved that you are all right," she said, hugging him, and feeling some of the tension that had built up over the past three days leaving her.

Will rubbed his head, wincing as he sat up. "Thank you for taking care of me. I always seem to get into scrapes don't I?" He grinned at her, his smile true, but weak from his pain. He took her hand and squeezed it, his eyes looking into hers and seeing that there was something she needed to talk about. He turned to his son. "Hello there Willy," he said, with as much cheer as he could muster while his head was pounding. "Did you get out of Tortuga without too much trouble?"

Willy nodded his head so hard that he nearly fell over, and walked hesitantly over to his father, as though worried he might cause him more pain. "Oh I'm perfectly all right Papa," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You and Mum sure were right about these pirate adventures though; they really are dangerous!!"

"Indeed they are son," said Will, pulling his son into a hug, not really caring if it hurt. "But hopefully soon, we will have all this settled and be done with the East India Trading Company."

Willy nodded, a bit of a faraway look in his eyes.

"We will all get out of this safely, Willy, all of us together," Willy said, knowing what was wrong. "I promise."

Willy didn't say anything, but hugged his mother and father tightly, which was all the response Will needed.

"Well, I think I'll go above deck and spar with Charles and Anna. Anna is getting really good; she's right up there with Charles!" said Willy, excitement entering his voice again.

The four adults laughed at Willy's remarks as he ran up the stairs, looking like the picture perfect combination of his parents, his bandanna and hat slightly askew.

"It's good to see you awake mate," commented Andrew. "We were worried sick."

"We thought the worst when Andrew brought you back up to the ship," said Amelia, her normally pale skin looking very tan from the weeks she had been sailing. "It's wonderful to see that you're all right."

"I hardly even remember passing out. I just remember the smoky stench and the burning cinders flying everywhere, and the women screaming, and Andrew and me trying to get them out, and then… nothing," said Will with a shiver at the memory. "Where are we headed?"

"To the island where William and I were living while we waited for you to return," said Elizabeth, still holding Will's hand as though her life depended on it. Having Will nearly taken from her again had shaken her nerves.

"It's the only place there was left to go," commented Amelia. "Well, I think that we should probably go and supervise the children's sparring; leaving two nine year olds and a seven year old alone with wooden swords is not the best idea."

"Yes, we really don't need anymore injuries," said Andrew wryly as the two exited the room, leaving Will and Elizabeth alone.

"Elizabeth," started Will almost as soon as they left. "Something's bothering you. What is it?"

Elizabeth didn't answer at first, but let go of Will's hand and stood, walking over to the porthole, and staring out at the water.

"Elizabeth…?" questioned Will, bewildered.

"Why did you have to go into that fire, Will?" she questioned, her voice soft as a baby's cheek as she spoke. "If you hadn't gone in there, you wouldn't have nearly died."

"I had to save them," answered Will automatically, "They could have died."

"So could you!" responded Elizabeth, her voice impatient. "Will, your bravery and nobility are two of the things that I adore about you, but I cannot lose you, do you understand?"

Will didn't answer for a moment, and Elizabeth turned to see him, chin in hand, deeply pondering what she said.

"I just didn't want them to die, especially not at the hands of the East India Company," he said, slight irritation in his voice "I got them out, and I'm okay, so what's to worry about?"

"There's something to worry about because I know you'll do something like that again," said Elizabeth, coming back to sit down. "What if you had died in there, Will? What if you had been taken from us again? Maybe I'm selfish, but I don't want to lose you, and I know for certain that Willy doesn't." Her eyes met his, and begged him to understand.

"No, Elizabeth, you are not selfish," he said, the utmost sincerity in his tone. "You would do anything to save those that you love."

"I am glad that you saved them Will, really I am," said Elizabeth truthfully. "I would have hated to see them killed, and I'm willing to do anything to stop Clinton from hurting innocent people again, but can you please just have a little more discretion next time?"

At this, the tension broke, and Will couldn't help but chuckle at the scolding expression on his wife's face; she really had grown into quite a mother.

"I can promise that I'll try," he said, taking her hand in his again. "I guess I just have an instinct inside of me that wants to save anyone in danger."

"And I love that about you," said Elizabeth, the smile returning to her face. "Just be more careful next time, and consider the risks."

"I will," answered Will. "But when it comes to you and Willy, I don't know if I can promise the same thing. No one had better dare threaten the two of you, or our little one on the way for that matter," he said, putting a hand on Elizabeth's belly, which had not begun showing signs of pregnancy yet.

Elizabeth held his hand to her stomach, where she knew that a new life resided inside her, and for a moment, all was right with the world. It was a beautiful moment between the couple, just reveling in the idea that they had created this precious new life.

"I love you Elizabeth Turner," whispered Will, almost ready to fall asleep again, his head pounding.

"Oh, Will," said Elizabeth emotionally, "I love you too."

AN: Hey there everyone!!! First, just let me apologize for the insane amount of time that has passed since I updated. College has been absolutely insane, and the amount of work I've had to do has been alarming. So I'm trying to catch up on updating my story and reading fics as I go along. So, I really hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was. And never fear, there is still much to go on this story!


	20. Lost Faith

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 20: Lost Faith

The band of weary pirates reached the small island three days after Will awoke from his slight coma. In stark contrast to their dark mood, the sun had decided shine, almost obscuring the island from view at all.

"Land, ho!!" shouted Jack from the Pearl. For security reasons, the two ships had anchored several miles from the island.

They had opted to sleep on the ships, because they were not sure if it would be in their best interests to stay on the island. But they would resupply, rethink their plans, and then get far away; this was the only island that Elizabeth knew of in the near vicinity that wasn't controlled by the East India Company, and seeing as they had nearly run out of food, and in Jack's case, rum, they had no choice but to stop here. It wouldn't be safe for them to stay near one piece of land for too long, or the Company might come upon them, and harm the innocent people on the island.

"We've got the anchor down, Captains Turner," said Norrington with a small smile, trying to find some humor in the situation.

"Thank you James," answered Elizabeth. "We're to join Jack and Barbossa on the Pearl so that we can decide what to do next." Her stomach retched, and she clutched her stomach. The morning sickness, it seemed, had not subsided. Will put a gentle arm around her shoulders, silently supporting her.

Estrella, who had taken it upon herself to make sure Elizabeth's pregnancy went smoothly, ran over to her. "Elizabeth?" she questioned, "Are you quite all right?"

"I'll be fine, Estrella, it's just that morning sickness. But perhaps some of that medicine you gave me yesterday might help," responded Elizabeth, closing her eyes, and willing the nausea to cease and desist. She was beyond thrilled that she was with child, but this part of the pregnancy, she had decided when she was first pregnant with Willy, she could do without.

"I'll bring it right over to the Pearl as soon as I mix it," answered Estrella, glad to do anything to help.

Elizabeth hugged her gratefully, and then walked with Will and Willy over to the Pearl, where everyone had already gathered. The atmosphere on the Pearl was tense, and silent as the grave. The Riley family sat in one corner, keeping to themselves, Groves and Norrington sat with Mr. Gibbs, talking quietly, Captain Teague sat talking with Barbossa, Murtogg, Mullroy, Pintel, and Ragetti sat with the rest of Jack's and Barbossa's crews, saying nothing. Jack sat with Ana in the corner farthest away from Barbossa, looking livid, which was not an expression Elizabeth could have ever remembered seeing on his face. Glee, amusement, shock perhaps, but never this much anger.

Will let go of her hand, and walked over to his friend, curious as to what was wrong. Elizabeth and Willy followed, wanting to know as well. Will treaded carefully, not really quite knowing how to deal with a furious Jack. Whenever they had gotten into any other bad situations, Jack had always been the voice of humor and ease, and now, it was different.

"Hello, Jack," said Will, trying to smile.

"Hello, Will," he said, in a monotone sort of voice. "Feeling better are you?"

"Quite a bit better actually. My head still hurts a bit, but that will go away soon enough," answered Will, "Tell me Jack, is there anything bothering you?"

As soon as he said this, Ana shook her head fervently, as though trying to make him stop, but the damage was done. Jack gazed at the Turners, standing up from his position sitting on the solid black deck, so weathered from its time at sea.

"Is there anything bothering me?" asked Jack, "Why no, of course not! Why would there be anything bothering _me_?" he continued, trying to sound nonchalant. "The East India Company only burned down my most favorite island in the entire world! Think of all that rum gone to waste! That island was a symbol of the freedom that pirates possess, and Clinton burned it to the _ground_!"

"Well at least yer ship isn't burned to bits!" challenged Barbossa from the other side of the Pearl. "Well technically, this still is my ship…"

"Shut it, Barbossa," muttered Jack.

"All isn't lost," commented Norrington, who, after returning from the dead, had a renewed sense of hope surrounding many things. "We can still get back at the Company, we can still win!"

"Really, Norry?" answered Jack bitterly. "With you and what army? The Brethren Court is gone, and all we have are these two ships. It's over."

"Jack," protested Will in irritation. "You don't mean that. Look at all the other obstacles we've overcome in the past! If we can do that, why not this?"

Jack laughed, and for a moment, Will though all was right. "Always the idealistic one, even after all of this. Even after being Captain of the Flying Dutchman for a decade. That's good of you William, but we haven't a chance." With that, Jack stood, slammed his hand on the side of the Pearl, and stalked off below deck.

Ana, Elizabeth, and Will instantly followed him, telling the others to watch the ships, and putting Willy in the care of the Riley's. They would not let Jack Sparrow stew in this, or he would never snap out of it.

"Jack Sparrow!" yelled Ana Maria, looking rather intimidating and fearsome. "Don't you dare run away from us like that!"

They found Jack sitting in his rather large captain's quarters, looking a little ashamed of himself. Will and Elizabeth had never seen Jack lose control like that, and to be honest, it frightened them.

"Jack," said Elizabeth, running her hand through her hair nervously, "Why are you talking like a madman? Why do you think we cannot prevail? We did it before, and we can do it again."

Jack sighed. "Elizabeth, last time we had the Brethren to back us up, last time we ended up with the power of the Flying Dutchman, last time, it was different."

"We can't just give up now," countered Will, moving right into Jack's vicinity. "I didn't give up 10 years of my life to finally come home and see the East India Company take over the Caribbean and destroy the lives of all those I love. I _won't_ stand for it." The former blacksmith's eyes were ablaze as Jack stood up to face him.

For the first time, Ana and Elizabeth didn't interfere; the two friends had some sort of unsaid argument here, and unless things went wrong, the two women wouldn't make a move to stop them.

"What exactly are you trying to say, _Turner_?" asked Jack, spitefully, staring down his old friend.

"I think you're acting like a coward," answered Will bluntly, "This is hard, and you want to give up. I never thought I would see the clever, infamous Jack Sparrow give up his freedom so easily."

"Yeah?" responded Jack, looking furious again. "Is that what you bloody well think? That I'm being a coward?" He gave Will a little shove.

"Yeah, that is what I think, _Sparrow_!" said Will, his voice rising slowly, as he returned Jack's shove.

Ana Maria and Elizabeth stood frozen, wanting to stop the two, but not quite knowing how to go about it. Both men looked almost as if they had forgotten the two women were there, and it seemed that they needed to settle this problem themselves.

"Well, you can go off and live in your little fantasy world, William," said Jack, his expression looking like a mixture of anger and sadness, "But we've lost. It's done."

"Jack," protested Will, his voice softer now, "We've accomplished so much before; hell, we've defeated skeletal pirates, krakens, the East India Company! Jack, we've defeated death! We've worked too hard to be happy, and now that we've achieved it, I refuse to let it go. I won't."

Intensity filled the room, as the two men stared at each other, both with frowns on their faces. The Pearl rocked slightly under their feet.

"You've pulled some sketchy schemes in the past Jack, but I'm disappointed," continued Will. "If you want to bugger out, then fine. We'll do it without you."

"Do not talk to me about being a coward Will," Jack shot back. "I gave up my chance at immortality for you!"

"I know," answered Will, looking the pirate captain straight in the eyes. "I thought you'd stopped trying to weasel you way out of conflicts after that; but obviously I was wrong." With that, Will turned around, and without another word, left.

Elizabeth took one glance backward and followed him out. This left Jack and Ana Maria alone in an awkward silence. Ana sat down next to Jack, not really knowing what to say. He took his hat off and slammed it down on the table, not looking at her.

"Why did you do that Jack?" she questioned, "It's not like you to give up hope like that, or lose your temper so easily."

"I know," admitted Jack, his eyes searching the cabin as though looking for an answer among the charts, compasses, and rum bottles. "I guess Clinton burning Tortuga almost completely to the ground just shocked me. No one, not even that wretched Beckett, ever dared do that. It was just…horrible."

"It was," nodded Ana, "Things are bad, but Will is right; we can't give up. We may lose, but it's better to have gone in fighting than to not have tried at all. I think the two of you need to talk."

"You're right," grumbled Jack, embarrassed at the thought. "I'm not very good at apologizing and the like."

Ana grinned. "Hark, what was that I heard? Did Captain Jack Sparrow just admit that someone else was right?"

"Well, don't get used to it," he mumbled, sending her a half smile. "You're one of the rare people I would ever admit I was wrong to. Well, I guess I'd better go do this, before I change my mind."

Ana smirked, but rewarded him with a kiss, and he took a _very_ large swig of rum before starting off to go and talk to Will.

20202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020202020

Will, in the meantime, had stalked all the way back to the Empress in a huff, Elizabeth walking right next to him.

"How can he do this?!" exclaimed Will, leaning on the railing of the Empress, "How can he give up?"

"I don't know," answered Elizabeth, more than a little angry herself, "I didn't think he would do this to us. But maybe it will pass; maybe he's just discouraged about Tortuga."

"Perhaps you're right," said Will smiling over at her, and taking her hand, "You always manage to see what I can't. But if it is a stage," he said, his face darkening again, "I hope it passes soon. I hate being angry with Jack, but I am."

It was quiet between them for several minutes, as they stared out at the beautiful Caribbean Sea, a sea that they would never be free to sail on again if Clinton captured them. Their lives were in danger, there was no denying it. Will and Elizabeth jumped when they heard the deck of the _Empress_ creak; someone was there. It was Jack.

"Hello," he said, shifting around awkwardly, and shooting them a weak smile.

Will and Elizabeth didn't answer, and just kept staring at Jack, as though suddenly struck speechless.

"So," Jack continued, darting around the subject, "How, is everything?"

Still no answer came for the Turners.

"Oh, you're going to make this difficult aren't you?" whined Jack, "All right, all right. I'm sorry, really I am, mates. The whole blasted incident with Tortuga just shocked me." He spoke fast, as though it pained him to admit that he had been wrong. He looked up at the Turners with big brown eyes, obviously hoping they would forgive him.

They continued to simply look at him, with no answer. Looking defeated, he turned to go, when Will spoke up.

"Jack, don't go," he said, and Jack whipped around, looking relieved at Will's small smile. "I forgive you, because you came and apologized, and I can see why you might be a little pessimistic. And I'm sorry for calling you a coward. What about you, Elizabeth?"

"Of course we forgive you Jack," she responded, reaching out to pat the pirate captain on the shoulder. "I imagine the reason we were so upset at your reaction is because we know we need your wits and experience in order to get out of this mess. Our lives depend on it, Jack. All of our lives," she said gravely.

"I understand that now," answered Jack, "I understood that before, it's just all very overwhelming, and sometimes it seems impossible to beat that blasted Company; Clinton has got more than one reason for revenge. He despises pirates, and we are responsible for the death of his wretched uncle."

Will nodded in response, his face taught with worry. "It's true. We will have to come up with something clever to defeat them."

"We can do it," said Elizabeth, no traces of doubt in her voice. "The three of us have been through so much, and we have all of our friends and out crews to help us. Not to mention James, Groves, Barbossa, and Captain Teague, all of whom have a great deal of experience in this arena. We'll survive because we have something to fight for." She put a hand on her stomach, thinking of the child that resided inside.

The trio continued to talk as they walked back toward land, deciding to go and pay a visit to the Turner's home, the home where Elizabeth had raised Willy and waited that decade for Will. What they found however, was not what they expected. Will felt Elizabeth squeeze his hand so tightly that he momentarily lost the feeling in it. The charming house they had left behind was no more. All the windows were smashed in, shattered glass lying everywhere. The door had been kicked in completely, and without saying a word to each other, they walked in.

Strangely, nothing inside the house seemed out of place. Everything was as Will, Elizabeth, and Willy had left it, just before they left to go and visit Andrew and Amelia, before they had gotten swept up in the desperate battle for their lives and their freedom.

"What the bloody hell happened?" questioned Jack, his eyes wide as he sifted through the broken glass that lay all over the floor. "Who would have broken into your house and not nicked a single thing?

"I don't know," answered Elizabeth, gazing around, her expression that of a lost child. "It doesn't make any sense. None of the surrounding houses appear to have been broken into. It had to have been someone with a grudge against us. There isn't any other explanation."

"Wait," said Will, a pronounced frown taking over his handsome features, creasing the lines in his forehead, "Look at this." He held up a cream colored envelope, and pulled out a short letter.

It was signed Lord Alexander Clinton.

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was just irresistible. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and thank you to all who have read and reviewed, it is much appreciated!


	21. Port Royal Again

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 21: Back to Port Royal

AN: Hello everyone! First, I must apologize profusely for the wait that was far too long. The end of my semester was just simply insane, and my break has so far been so busy that I don't even know where to begin. I've been working part time, plus being sick, and I've had family here for a couple of weeks, plus seeing friends and stuff. So the next wait won't be this long, and rest assured I won't abandon this story. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

The trio could do nothing but stare at each other inside the stifling house, until Will's hoarse voice broke through the silence, as he began to read the letter.

_"To the Captains Turner and Captain Sparrow,_

_This letter is in reference to an event that has lately occurred, that might be of interest to you. A fleet of EITC ships were sailing near Shipwreck Cove, and happened upon a rather large group of ships; those of the rest of the Brethren Court. We have captured each and every single one of them, and are holding them captive in Port Royal, a place I'm sure all of you are quite familiar with. Now, you have two options; one, you may come to Port Royal and give up the needed information, and we will talk about a negotiation for your lives. Or there is always option two, should you choose to take it, which means that you do not come at all. But I warn you; if you do not come, we will hunt you down ruthlessly until we find you, and no negotiation will take place. Calypso's allegiance with you will not prevent the EITC from winning this battle; she is a fickle being, do not forget that. Tell all of your comrades that this is your last warning."_

_It's terribly unfortunate about the damage to your house._

_Lord Timothy Alexander Clinton._

"That scoundrel!" exclaimed Elizabeth slamming her hand down on the table where the letter had lain. "He breaks into our house and then leaves us a letter of this fashion!"

"And he wants us to come to bloody Port Royal, to rescue those scallywags who abandoned us!" said Jack, rolling his eyes. "That's not likely to happen now, or anytime in the near future."

Will looked up from the letter, his eyebrow cocked as he looked at Jack. "I hate to burst your bubble Jack, but if you think I'm going to let the EITC break into my family's house, threaten us, and then be chased across the Caribbean Sea by its insane-beyond-belief-leader, you've got another thing coming."

Elizabeth nodded silently in agreement before reaching over and taking the letter from her husband's hand and proceeding to rip it into a million tiny pieces, and they fluttered to the ground like dirty snow. Will's eyes widened.

"The others might have wanted to see that you know," remarked Will, shooting a glance at his wife.

"Oh," replied Elizabeth. "I didn't think of that. Well, it isn't like they won't believe our word…" she stopped in midsentence to gaze at Jack, who had begun to mutter to himself, looking though as were arguing with two other people on either side of him.

"No," muttered Jack to the seemingly invisible people, "We're not going to Port Royal." He jerked his head to the other side, as though he were looking at someone, and muttered again. "All right, all right; why must we always be conned into doing the right thing when it comes to the Turners?"

"Jack?" questioned Will, gazing at his friend with a very bewildered expression, "Who are you talking to?"

Jack looked up, suddenly aware of Will and Elizabeth's penetrating gazes. "Nobody," he said. "Let's just go tell the others, shall we? That way we can get this bloody affair over with."

Will and Elizabeth nodded their agreement; they were both worried now about Willy's safety in all of this. The trio walked back to the ships silently, wondering how in the world they were going to accomplish this feat. Everyone waited for them on the Black Pearl looked at them with hopeful expressions, and when the news was relayed, a great chorus of "What?!" rose up from the crowd of people.

"Go back to Port Royal?" exclaimed Andrew, his eyes wide. "We'll be asking for trouble." He unconsciously pulled Charles and Anna toward him, while Amelia silently shook her head, saying nothing.

"We'll be sitting ducks," argued Barbossa.

"We'll be sitting ducks if we don't go," prompted Norrington. "Can you imagine? Hundreds of East India Company ships will be tailing our two; I've worked for the Company, and they will not give up until they find us. It would be better to face them head on by going to Port Royal."

"James is right," said Groves from his position next to Estrella. "Better to take the risk of going to Port Royal than have them trail us all over the Caribbean. This way, we can at least be prepared."

Once it was agreed upon that they should go, everyone made to prepare the two ships, and Jack left Will and Elizabeth alone with their son.

"Willy," said Elizabeth in a gentle tone, "The Company did a bit of damage to our house; but they didn't steal any of the things we left behind."

Willy's eyes widened as he surveyed both of his parents. "They didn't steal _anything_?" he questioned. "What kind of thieves are they?"

"The kind that are looking for something more than just our possessions," answered Will grimly. "Willy, we are going to Port Royal, and you must promise your mother and me that you'll do just as we tell you to do, and stay safe. You, Charles, and Anna must do everything we tell you; this is a very dangerous mission we're on. Do you understand?"

"Yes Papa," said Willy, nodding solemnly. "I'll do everything you and Mama, and Uncle Andrew and Aunt Amelia tell me to do."

"Good," said Will, pulling his son to him in a tight embrace. "Your mother and I couldn't bear to have anything happen to you."

Willy hugged his father back, and as Elizabeth joined in on the hug, the Pearl and the Empress set sail, hardly daring to imagine what awaited them in Port Royal.

It was several days later when they reached Port Royal, and the sun was just setting behind them as they anchored the ships to the murky ocean bottom. They had anchored the ships a mile or so away from the Port Royal harbor; they didn't trust Clinton enough to pull their ships directly into their harbor, for fear that they would be stolen. Only a select few were to go ashore to meet Clinton, otherwise it would be a messier affair than was necessary. If a battle began, the others would come and join them. Estrella, Amelia, and Groves had been enlisted to watch the three children, who were to stay safely aboard the boat. Groves had desperately wanted to go ashore, but someone with exceptional skill with a sword needed to stay behind. Amelia herself was learning quite well, but the two sets of parents felt much more reassured that Groves was staying to protect the children. It was also pointed out that if Groves was seen he might be arrested for treason. Murtogg, Mullroy, Pintel, Ragetti, and various members of Jack's and Barbossa's crews were staying behind to stand guard over the ships.

Meanwhile, as everyone else was getting ready to depart, Will and Elizabeth were standing in their cabin, making sure that they had each and every weapon they possessed. After securing the sword he had made for Norrington so long ago to his belt, Will turned around to face his wife, an inevitable worry on his mind.

"Elizabeth," he said softly, but with a certain kind of firmness in his tone, "I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you to come with us."

Elizabeth, who was obviously astounded by this remark, whipped around, her honey colored ponytail whipping around her shoulder.

"Will, you can't be serious," she said, her eyes holding a strong glint of uncertainty. "Clinton has insisted that I come, and I won't be left behind."

"Elizabeth," repeated Will again, "I'm afraid something might happen to you."

She made to interrupt him, but the expression in his eyes implored her to let him continue, and she read him like a book.

"What if you're injured?" Will went on, "I don't want anything endangering you or our unborn child. I can't bear the thought." His face was etched with concern, and Elizabeth certainly saw his point; but she also saw another.

"Will, if I don't come, they'll only come looking for me," she responded, her gaze intense. "And that would be worse."

"But we have people on the ship that could protect you," argued Will, desperate to make her understand him, his hand gripping her shoulder lightly. "I just… I know that you are perfectly capable of defending yourself, you're skills are quite superior, but if Clinton finds out that you're with child; I shiver to think how much advantage that he'll take of that fact."

"How could he possible know that I'm with child?" responded Elizabeth, shaking her head. "And besides Will, he demanded that I come; if I don't they'll come looking for me, and that will put the children in danger." Elizabeth looked up and saw something in her beloved husband's eyes that did not often appear there; unadulterated fear. He simply couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Willy, Charles, or Anna. It was this that ended Will's argument, despite his worries about Elizabeth and their unborn baby; if he demanded that she stay on the ship, not only would she be away from his protection, but Willy, Charles, and Anna would be in danger as well.

"You're right," conceded Will, "But I still don't like it. Stick close to me."

"I promise," said Elizabeth sincerely, pulling him into a tight embrace, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She too, was worried about their child.

There was a soft knock at their door, and Willy came in, ready to bid them farewell.

"Uncle Jack says that it's time to go," he said, his brown eyes that were so like his father's gazing up at them. "Please be careful," he said, "But I know you can outwit Clinton."

"I'm glad you have faith in us, son," Elizabeth said with a smile. "We love you."

"I love you too," said Willy in a meaningful tone, hugging both of them.

Will gazed at his son, his heart nearly bursting with love at this boy, his boy, the beautiful child that had been created out of the miraculous love that he and Elizabeth shared. But demons of fear still clawed at him. He knew that Willy would be well looked after, but he still had a bad feeling about this entire predicament. Will and Elizabeth left their son in the care of Estrella, Groves, and Amelia, and gave him one last hug.

"Now don't forget," started Will, but Willy finished for him.

"To stay on the ship, no matter what happens, and to do whatever, Aunt Amelia, Miss Estrella, or Mr. Groves tell me to do." Willy rattled off the instructions that Will had repeated to him at least ten times in the past few hours. He smiled slyly at his father, causing Will to laugh.

Before they departed, Amelia pulled them both into a hug. "Please be careful you two," she said, the sparkle of a tear in her eye, "We were just reunited, and I don't want to go losing you again."

Will looked at their dear friend, her raven hair falling past her elbows under a tri corn hat, and donning a light, corset free sundress. She was a far cry from the girl he and Elizabeth had known before they had gotten swept up in the affairs of pirates, the East India Company, and the Flying Dutchman. Willy had gone to join Charles and Anna across the room, and three of them huddled together, not seeming like they would be moving apart anytime soon; stuck together like glue.

"We'd better get going," said Andrew, his green eyes solemn as he kissed his wife and children goodbye, "Everyone is waiting."

The trio reached the top deck, and met with Jack, Norrington, Barbossa, Captain Teague, and Ana Maria, and they all piled into two rowboats and sailed into Port Royal's harbor. Will felt Elizabeth grasp his hand, and saw that Ana Maria had grasped Jack's hand as well. Elizabeth noticed this, and despite her uncertainty, gave Will a smirk of delight. Norrington looked dead ahead as they sailed in, his expression unreadable. It suddenly struck Will that Port Royal held a strong sense of significance to nearly everyone present, save perhaps Barbossa and Captain Teague.

Pulling into the Port Royal Harbor was one of strangest things that Will had ever experienced. Their two small rowboats pulled in, and no one ran to arrest them. They all stepped silently onto the deck, and were met by Gillette, who eyes held a discomforting, maniacal glint.

"So," he said, "You decided to come and negotiate. That was wise of you, really. We would have caught up to you soon enough. Hand over your weapons."

At this, Jack held up his hand, waving his finger in Gillette's face, probably annoying him to no end. "Not bloody likely mate. We're not going in there without weapons when we know your lot has some."

Gillette, who looked disgruntled, but did like to argue with eight well armed, skilled pirates, gave in. "Fine. Follow me; Lord Clinton is waiting with the Brethren Court."

The eight followed him, and Will didn't dare let go of Elizabeth's hand. It was still rather early, and as they walked towards the EITC headquarters, people's heads popped out of their doors and windows, a never ending whisper following them.

_"Is that really Will and Elizabeth?" several whispered._

_"And Jack Sparrow as well, it looks like," said several more._

_"And, is that James Norrington?" asked another, "I could have sworn he was dead and gone."_

These whispers only added to the ominous feeling that surrounded the small group of pirates, and when they reached Clinton's office, Will felt a chill come over him; something just wasn't right.

"Something is off," he whispered to Elizabeth, "Where are the Brethren Court?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Elizabeth whispered back, "But you're right, something is wrong."

Will looked over at Jack, who's normal, roguish grin was gone from his face, replaced by such a look as Will had never seen there before, and he couldn't quite read it. Jack looked back over at the Turners, shaking his head. The door opened before them, and they were met with the cold, eerily handsome face of Lord Clinton. It seemed that he had only grown more terrifying since the last time they had met. His face was ghostly pale; his long hair blacker than ever, was tied into a tail, but a strand still fell over one of his maniacal eyes, causing him to look ever the more evil.

"Well, well," he said, bowing slightly, "Finally, we meet again."

"What have you done with the Brethren Court?" spat Elizabeth. "You said they were here."

"Oh yes," said Clinton with a wave of his hand, "That. Well, they aren't here, I'm afraid; they never were, to be completely honest with you. You see, I knew you would come if you thought they might be in danger; especially you two," he said, gesturing at Will and Elizabeth.

"You foul, evil," started Elizabeth, but Clinton calmly interrupted her.

"Careful what you say to me, Elizabeth Turner," he said, looking directly into her eyes, "I know about the child that resides inside you."

Elizabeth was struck speechless. Will lunged forward, inches away from Clinton.

"You will not harm my wife, or my child, and live to see the light of day," he said, venom in his tone.

"You are the lowest of the low," added Jack, stepping up beside Will, his eyes narrowed in intense dislike.

"Indeed," responded Andrew, stepping up to join the other two.

Clinton chuckled. "Such bravery; it's just too bad that it's going to go to waste. Now for the negotiations; they're quite simple, you see. Either tell me the locations of the various Brethren Court members, and how to bind Calypso, or you die; each and every single one of you."

The pirates were so caught up in Clinton's words that they failed to notice Gillette slipping out of the room, and off toward where the _Pearl_ and the _Empress_ were anchored.

Back on the Empress, Willy, Charles, and Anna had ventured onto the deck to see what the pirates guarding the ships were up too.

"I don't know if we should be up here," commented Anna worriedly, "I have a bad feeling." It was clear she was nervous; she kept twirling her long strands of dark hair around her finger, causing them to come loose from her ponytail. All of this had been quite a shock to her seven year old system.

"Don't worry sis," responded Charles, "There's a huge group of pirates guarding the ships up here, and inside."

Willy, however, did not quite share Charles' confidence. He had wanted to come up on the deck, but now he regretted the decision a bit. Before he could express his concerns, however, a dark figure appeared, and grabbed Anna, putting a rough hand over her mouth, and stifling her screams. He stepped into the moonlight a bit, and revealed himself. It was Gillette, Willy knew. He recognized him from the period when he and his father had been kidnapped.

"You let her go!" exclaimed Willy, his hand on his small wooden sword that hung from his belt, his brown eyes as fierce as a nine year old's could be.

Charles too, made a move, but Gillette held up his free hand, silencing them. "Make another sound, and the girl dies," he said simply, and Anna's eyes lit up with fear, her face paling.

Willy and Charles stood there, helpless, as Gillette carried Anna off into the darkness. But Willy only waited until Gillette was well out of ear shot and sight before turning to Charles.

"We have to go after him!" yelled Willy, "We must save her!"

Charles' eyes widened, looking more frightened than Willy had ever seen him. "But Willy, the Company, how can we?"

"We have to!" countered Willy, "We have no other choice. Look, you go and tell Mr. Groves and your mother what has happened, and then they'll alert the others that are watching the ship. I'll go after Anna."

Charles nodded, taking Willy's lead, and ran off toward the cabins below deck. Meanwhile, Willy's mind was fighting an inner battle, his father's and mother's pleas and warnings running through his head. He knew he should wait for Charles and the adults, but something else told him to go after Anna, and he knew at that moment, that his father would have done the very same thing if his mother had been in danger.

AN: Sorry for the cliffie, but I just couldn't help it. Happy New Year!


	22. Chapter 22

True Love: Forever Reunited

AN: Again, sorry for the wait. My semester has proved to be insane. As an English major, all my classes are reading and writing intensive, and take up tons of time. But I will never abandon my fics, I can promise that! So, I hope you like this, and thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 22: Port Royal Again

William Turner the III ran faster than he had ever imagined running in his life, not having a clue where he was going. The darkness enclosed around him, and his body screamed for air. He was relieved to finally see the lights of Port Royal ahead, but once he reached it, Gillette and Anna were nowhere in sight, and he had no idea where his parents were. He looked around, desperate for any sign that someone would help him; but he knew no one. Just at the moment when all seemed lost however, a sign caught his eye; _Riley Tailor Shop, the Finest clothes in Port Royal. Robert and Andrew Riley, Owners._

"That must be Uncle Andrew's father's shop, which means he must be Anna's grandfather!" said Willy to himself.

He saw a light in the window, and throwing all caution to the winds, put a shaking hand to the door, and knocked.

"Come in!" called a man's voice, and Willy opened the door slowly and stepped inside a very nice looking shop.

"Well hello there lad," said the man, looking up at Willy with a smile on his face. He had auburn hair just like Andrew's, but he also sported quite a beard. "What might you be doing out alone at such an hour?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble sir," said Willy, trying his best to remain calm. "You see, I know your son and daughter in law, and your grandchildren. My name is William Turner, or Willy, and…"

"Blimey!" interrupted Mr. Riley, "I thought you looked familiar! You're the spitting image of your father and mother."

"Yes," said Willy, his tone becoming frantic, "Well, my parents and Uncle Andrew and Aunt Amelia, and Uncle Jack and several other of our friends had to come here to try and negotiate with Lord Clinton, and Charles and Anna and I were told to stay on the ship under the guard of a good number of people, but then Gillette came and kidnapped Anna…" he stopped, his young voice trying his best to hold back a few tears. "I want to save her. I have too; she's my best friend, along with Charles."

Mr. Riley stood there for a moment, obviously shocked, his face etched with concern for his granddaughter. "Oh my; you're right, we must do something. But where are Charles and the people that were guarding the ship?"

Almost as if in response to this question, the door to the shop burst open, revealing Charles, Amelia, Groves, Pintel, and Ragetti all appeared in the doorway, looking windswept, and terrified.

"Willy!" exclaimed Amelia, pulling her godson to her, tears in her eyes, "Don't run off like that, we were worried sick!"

"I had to go after Anna," said Willy firmly, "She needs our help. We must get to her quickly!"

A thunder clap cut through the boy's words, and through the open door a lightning flash illuminated his face, revealing an expression of utter and resolute determination.

"Of course we will go after her," answered Amelia kindly, her eyes filled with worried tears for her daughter's fate, "But please don't run off own your own Willy; if something happened to you…" she trailed off, not wanting to continue her train of thought.

"Where have Andrew, Will, and the others gone?" asked Mr. Riley, enfolding his daughter in law and Charles in an embrace. "Where are they meeting Lord Clinton?"

"They met him in Lord Clinton's office, I believe," said Amelia, "Gillette must have taken Anna there. But how can we get to her?"

"From what I can tell," responded Groves, "Lord Clinton has spread out all the troops; so it is likely that only a few are standing guard outside his office. If that is indeed where Gillette is, I think we can overpower them."

Amelia nodded. "All right; Father, Mr. Groves, Pintel, Ragetti, and I will go. Charles and Willy, you must stay here, and do not come out!"

"But we want to help save Anna!" protested Charles.

"That's right!" exclaimed Willy, "And we might be able to help my parents and Uncle Jack too!"

"Amelia," commented Groves carefully, "It might be best if we took the children with us."

Amelia opened her mouth to protest, but Groves held up a silent hand, asking her to allow him to continue.

"If we leave them here alone, they'll be open targets; if we take them with us, we'll at least be able to protect them."

With this statement, Willy knew that he and Charles had won the argument. He was afraid, but he wanted to help save Anna more than anything, because he knew it was what his father would do. The adults armed themselves, formed a protective circle around the two boys, and walked on through the darkness toward Clinton's office, the very stronghold of the East India Trading Company. The door to the building was mercifully unlocked; no doubt an error made by Gillette and his eagerness to show Lord Clinton that he had kidnapped Anna. Willy felt exhilarated, but his pure heart beat with concern for Anna.

The group crept in noiselessly, their feet hardly daring to touch any patch of ground for too long. But they did not go unnoticed for long; several guards stood by the door, waiting.

"Pirates!" one shouted, "They're here to help Turner and Sparrow!"

"Get them!" called another.

The clash of metal on metal rang out, but the two foolish guards were no match for the pirate band. They were defeated with only a few strokes by Groves' expertise, and were left unconscious on the floor.

"Blimey," commented Mr. Riley, his eyes wide, "This is intense."

"This is nothing," said Amelia, "Just wait until someone finds that we're inside, and sounds the alarm." Her voice shook in the darkness, reflecting the danger that they knew they were all in.

Willy's thoughts turned to his parents, and Jack, and Norrington; would they make it out? Were they even alive now? He couldn't bear the thought of losing his parents, or the baby that resided in his mother's womb; he could not dare to think of his family being torn apart, after it was finally reunited. It broke his young heart to think of seeing his mother's face if anything were to happen to his father; he had seen that absent look in her eyes too many times over the years his father had been forced to be away from them, and he never wanted to see it again. He felt a forceful arm jerk out in front of him, stopping him in his path; he recognized it as Groves'.

"Stop," he whispered, "Gillette is here."

He held out a hand, bidding them all to stay where they were. His footsteps echoed in the darkened hallway, and at hearing them, Gillette turned round, and a sight met their eyes that made all their stomachs turn; Gillette stood directly outside the door to Clinton's office, his gun out and pointing directly at Anna. Willy's heart nearly leapt out of his throat as he gazed at Anna's terrified face.

"Now see here Gillette," prompted Groves, stepping out of the shadows to face his enemy and former friend. "This is an innocent little girl you've got. She has nothing to do with this, and you know it."

"Oh," said Gillette, a sinister smile slipping onto his drawn features, "But she has everything to do with it; her capture lured you all here, after all." His eyes landed on Willy with a yet unrivaled malice. "And the Turner boy came after her, how _touching."_

"Andrew," said Groves, reverting to first name terms, "You used to be a decent man; don't let the twisted ways of the East India Company turn you into someone that you aren't." Groves' voice had a hint of pleading in it, and Willy prayed to God that it would work on Gillette.

"Don't you see Groves?" scoffed Gillette, his tone hopeless. "There is no way to win unless you join the East India Company! I won't be on the losing side!" He pushed the gun closer to Anna's head, and she cried out.

It all happened at once.

Willy rushed toward Anna despite Amelia's attempts to stop him, and pulled Anna from Gillette's grasp. Groves pulled out his sword, and a gunshot was fired, ringing hollowly throughout the room. Amelia let out a piercing scream, while Charles and Mr. Riley remained silent, shocked beyond belief, almost unable to move. The smoke from the gunshot cleared, only to reveal Groves lying on the floor, blood pouring from his side. Gillette was nowhere to be seen.

Amelia's piercing scream and the preceding gunshot did not go unheard from inside Clinton's office. Andrew whipped around, recognizing the voice of his beloved wife. Both he and Will made for the door, but two guards pointed pistols at them, and they were forced to step back.

"Dammit, Clinton! Let us out of here!" exclaimed Will, his eyes smoldering with hatred.

"Nothing doing Mr. Turner," stated Clinton in an infuriatingly calm tone, "Not until you give me the needed information." He leaned against his mahogany desk, twiddling a quill between his fingers as though he had all the time in the world.

"They aren't going to give you the information Clinton," spat Jack. "They've got honor, see."

"Quiet, Sparrow, or your little woman will pay for your mouth," responded Clinton, directing his malevolent gaze at the pirate, who moved closer to Ana.

Will too, moved closer to Elizabeth, who twitched nervously; Will could tell the gunshot they heard was bothering her. Thoughts of Willy injured or dead flashed through his mind, and he nearly faltered from his standing position. He knew Elizabeth was feeling the same, and he wouldn't have like to be on the other side of the glare that Clinton faced.

"There is nothing you can do to make us give you the information, Clinton," said Elizabeth, her voice so fierce and vicious that Will hardly recognized it. Her resounding, bubbly laugh was nowhere to be found.

"Really?" asked Clinton, tilting his head to the side, a sly smirk overtaking his face. "But Mrs. Turner, I really think there's quite a lot I can do; do you question the power that I possess?"

He snapped his fingers and the guards cornered Jack, Ana, Barbossa, Captain Teague, and Norrington into the door at gunpoint.

"OI!" protested Jack, "Get those away from us! That's a little to close for comfort!"

"Take them away," ordered Clinton, and with a wave of his hand the guards forced the pirates out of the room, each pair of eyes glancing back at Will and Elizabeth, filled with a blinding terror.

"Go to hell, Clinton!" yelled Andrew, "If you do anything to the Turners…."

But he was cut off by the door slamming in his face. The start of a scuffle was heard, but it faded off into the hallway.

"He'll do what, I wonder?" remarked Clinton, his eyes piercing into Will and Elizabeth. "Finally alone..." he said venom in his voice, his eyes holding such glee that it was inappropriate, "So very alone, and without your friends. My uncle would have been proud of what I've accomplished."

"Your uncle was a fool and a coward!" shouted Will, grasping Elizabeth's hand so tightly that he was afraid he might cut off her circulation. His arm rested across her stomach in an attempt to protect their precious unborn child.

"SILENCE!" screamed Clinton, his dark hair coming lose from it's tail on the nape of his neck and falling into face. "You will not speak about my uncle in that fashion. Tell me how to bind Calypso and tell me where the Brethren Court are. Now."

"Calypso's rage will be more than both our sides can handle if Will reveals that information," stated Elizabeth, her eyes boring into Clinton's, "And good luck finding the Brethren Court; they're spread all over the world."

"Very well then," responded Clinton, his eyes resting on Elizabeth stomach, "Very well."

Both Will and Elizabeth sensed what he was doing, and all three pulled out their swords at once.

"Oh my," Clinton, chuckled, "What a pickle I've gotten myself into. How can I ever win? Ah yes, I'd forgotten that I had this useful little object."

Will and Elizabeth watched in horror as he pulled out a pistol and pointed it straight at Elizabeth's pregnant stomach.

"You wouldn't!" said Will, moving directly in front of Elizabeth.

"Actually Mr. Turner, I would. You see, I really don't need any more pirates roaming the earth; it's no doubt in my mind that your child would be just that; a good for nothing, worthless piece of human flesh, much like your current son."

At this, Elizabeth fought Will's hold on her, and broke free, charging at Clinton, her sword poised to attack.

"Elizabeth, no!" yelled Will, "That's just what he wants!"

But Elizabeth was not to be deterred; she had lost all her sense when Clinton had insulted her children, both born and unborn; her eyes were slits, and a strangled, uncontrollable yell erupted from her mouth. Will charged after her but to no avail.

The second gunshot of the evening was fired.

The hot lead hit Elizabeth's sword where the blade and the handle met, breaking it apart and sending it flying out of her hand. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her against him, pointing the gun at her stomach. Will skidded to a stop right in front of Clinton, pointing his sword at Clinton's side.

"Don't you _dare_, hurt my wife, you demon!" roared Will. His heart pounded in his ears, his hand shaking as he tried to maintain a solid grip on his sword. He looked frantically around the dimly lit room, looking for something, anything to assist him; there was nothing to be found.

"Touch me, Turner, and you lose both your wife and your child," said Clinton in a matter of fact tone, as though they were haggling over the price of a ship.

Elizabeth struggled against him, and he merely pushed the gun further, looking bored. Will felt like his blood was the temperature of boiling water, and he nearly lost his senses completely. If he went nearer to Clinton, he would shoot Elizabeth, but if he stood there without fighting back, that would be no help at all. He lowered his sword, having no choice.

"That's what I thought," said Clinton. "Good choice."

Will's eyes locked with Elizabeth's, but they held no answer; would they have to tell Clinton the information? Either way, death seemed imminent. But this momentary diversion gave Clinton the edge he needed. Clinton swung his foot in a roundhouse kick and hit Will directly in the face. Will felt his nose break, and he fell to the floor, watching as Clinton threw Elizabeth over his shoulder and ran out of the building, in the direction of the governor's mansion. Will got up like lightning, warm blood pouring from his nose, hot on Clinton's heels.


	23. A Deadly Duel

True Love; Forever Reunited

AN: First, I want to apologize for the incredibly long wait since my last update. School was absolutely insane this semester, but I am now on vacation and will have much more time for this fanfic, along with my others that haven't been updated. I'm sure many of you may have thought I abandoned this fic, but I assure you that is not the case. I have a long 3 and ½ month vacation, so be sure to see plenty of updates from me. Second, I apologize that this is a bit of a short chapter. I just really wanted to get something posted. So, without further ado, here is chapter 23!

Chapter 23: A Deadly Duel

Willy stared in horror at Groves, who lay bleeding on the ground. Before anyone even dared to move, the door to Clinton's office flew open, and out came Jack, Andrew, Barbossa, Captain Teague, Norrington, and Ana Maria, all battling a EITC agent. Willy looked around frantically for any sign of his parents, but there was none. The door slammed, locking shut with a sound that made Willy sick to his stomach.

"Willy!" called Jack, knocking his opponent to the ground, "What happened here?"

"Gillette kidnapped Anna, and I came after her, and then we all ended up here," said Willy, hardly breathing between words. "Groves challenged Gillette, and then shot Groves," Willy felt tears of fear come to his eyes, but he wiped them away.

Anna held tight to Willy's arm, and Willy to hers; he wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Jack, "We have to get Groves to safety."

"What happened to my parents?" questioned Willy, "Where are they?"

Jack looked at him for only a split second, not able to meet his eyes. He didn't respond to the question. Once all the EITC agents were defeated, the group gathered around Groves, the darkened hallway promising only a few minutes until more guards appeared.

"Amelia, what happened here?" questioned Andrew, pulling her to him in an embrace. "Why aren't you on the ship?"

"It's a long story," she said, "But Anna was kidnapped, and Willy ran after her… and it just erupted into a big mess."

"Anna, darling, are you all right?" asked Andrew, beckoning his children forward for an inspection. "And you Charles?"

"I'm fine Papa," said Charles.

Andrew's eyes moved to Anna, who was still grasping Willy's arm. "And you Anna?"

"I'm fine," she answered, "Just frightened."

"What about you Willy, are you hurt?" asked Andrew.

Willy shook his head. He didn't like the look in Andrew's eyes; something was very, very wrong, and he had a horrible feeling that something had gone awry with his parents.

"Where are my parents?" he questioned, "I need to know."

"We'll explain in a few minutes," cut in Captain Teague, "But first we need to get this lad to Mr. Riley's shop to see what can be done for him," he said, gesturing at Groves.

Willy wanted to argue, but refrained for Groves' safety. Andrew and Jack hoisted Groves with as much ease as possible onto their shoulders, and carried him off to Mr. Riley's shop, the others following behind them.

23232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Will flew after Clinton and Elizabeth, fury flooding through him like fire. Just who did Clinton think he was? What would he do to Elizabeth if Will didn't get there in time? A feeling of dread hit the pit of his stomach in a knot, terror filling him. The piecing night air hit him like a block of ice. Very unexpectedly however, he ran straight into a wall of very familiar faces, and he was forced to skid to a halt.

"Will?" questioned the voice of Jack, clearly relieved at the sight of Will. "What the bloody hell happened in there?"

"Clinton took Elizabeth and ran off. She's unarmed" answered Will shortly, making to run again.

"Wait, William," said Jack, not allowing him to move. They moved into the light, and Will was surprised to see the large group of people surrounding Jack.

"Willy," said Will, surprised at the sight of his son. "Why aren't you on the ship? And you Amelia? And…" his eyes fell on the pale Groves. "What happened?"

"We'll explain in a moment," said Amelia, "Let's get inside my father's shop first," said Amelia, the dark lines under her eyes more pronounced than ever at the news that her best friend had been taken by the enemy.

"I don't have a moment," said Will, his impatience getting the best of him. "I have to go and find Elizabeth! Clinton took her to God knows where, threatening to murder her and our unborn child!"

"Will, just give us a moment," said James, resting a hand on Will's leather clad shoulder. "We need to think about this before you just go rushing in there."

"I don't HAVE a moment!" yelled Will, "My wife and unborn child need me!"

"You might want to think about your son who needs you," interjected Andrew, his eyes boring into Will's. "Elizabeth would want you to make sure he was all right."

Andrew's words hit Will so hard that the breath nearly left him. He turned to Willy, who had finally released Anna's arm. A wave of warmth rushed over him at the sight of his son, a sign of the love he shared with Elizabeth, a sign that something was right in this chaotic world. The group piled into Mr. Riley's shop, laying Groves with gentle hands onto a couch that was kept for waiting customers. The door locked with a loud click behind them.

"Son," said Will, "I'm sorry. Are you all right?" He pulled Willy into an embrace, wishing, hoping, praying, that he would be able to bring his mother and unborn sibling back safely.

"I'm fine," answered Willy, "But I want to know what's happened." Will felt like the boy's eyes pierced his very soul, and he knew that he had to be honest. What good would it do to hide the truth?

"Clinton took your mother," said Will, both of his hands on his son's shoulders, his heart shattering while he spoke each and every word. "But I promise that I will find her," he said, tears stinging his eyes, "I will find her."

Willy fell into his father's arms, and Will could tell that it was all the nine year old could do to keep his tears in check.

"I'm coming with you Papa," he whispered. "I want to help."

"No," said Will firmly. "You will stay here with Jack and the others." His voice left no room to argue. "Besides, Anna will need you here."

Willy looked ready to argue, but thought better of it. A groan could be heard, breaking father and son apart. Amelia and Andrew were tending to Groves, who had just awoken.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice a groan. "Where am I?"

"You're in Mr. Riley's shop," answered Will, striding over. Guilt filled his heart; they had gotten Groves into this mess, and now he was on the brink of losing his life for it. He turned to Andrew. "Someone must run for Dr. Sullivan."

"But we're fugitives!" cried Amelia.

"Dr. Sullivan doesn't discriminate," said Will. "And Groves needs his help."

"He's right," said Andrew, "I'll wear my cloak over my face; it's dark after all, no one will recognize me." With one last glance at his wife and children he swept on his cloak and darted into the night.

Will's hand rested on Groves' shoulder for a moment before he turned to Jack, his face never looking more serious.

"Jack," said Will, his voice almost sounding broken. "I must get to Elizabeth… I must save her." Will noticed a small smile on Jack's face; he was obviously reminded of their first mission to rescue Elizabeth. Oh, how the times had changed since then. "But you must promise me that you'll look after Willy. I'd die if something happened to him, but if I took him with me Clinton would surely harm or kill him, and I can't risk that."

"Of course I'll look after him, mate," promised Jack, clasping Will's shoulder. "You can bet on it. But I have to tell you, if you're gone for too long, we'll follow."

Will was ready to argue, but thought better of it. He hugged Willy one last time before rushing out into the night, raindrops falling on his face. EITC soldiers lined the streets, each eyeing him with a stony stare. Familiar faces from Will's time in Port Royal were also there, hardly knowing what was happening. Will knew it was hard for them to see the naïve young blacksmith within the pirate who passed them by. None of them had any idea how frightened he was.

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

Elizabeth was scared. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not Clinton, but she was. She was afraid for her children more than anything else; both Willy and the child still residing in her womb. Will's safety too, was heavy on her mind. Clinton held her captive in her old house, which she found a clever act of cruelty. They were now in the ballroom, and she stood on the other side of the room from her foe, unarmed. A few candles were lit, their light dancing off the shadows of the hardwood floor. Clinton's voice cut through the air.

"You know Mrs. Turner," he said, his voice smooth as silk, "You are a beautiful woman." He turned sharply, his eyes surveying her in a manner that made her rather uneasy.

Elizabeth merely glared in response.

"Despite your… choice of lifestyle, I have no doubt that any man would find you desirable." He moved with rapid steps across the room, coming face to face with her. "And you must admit, I'm not bad looking myself."

Goosebumps raced across Elizabeth's skin; this was the last thing she had expected, and it terrified her. She may have been a fantastic swordswoman and a fair shot, but the fact was, she was unarmed, and Clinton was much taller and much stronger than her.

"I'm a married woman, Clinton. And you are the last person in the world I would consider being intimate with. Have you forgotten we are sworn enemies?" Elizabeth's hand rested on her stomach. She wouldn't let Clinton do this to her; it was the worst thing that could be done to a woman.

"Well, that doesn't matter much to me, you see. I always get what I want. Or else I take it." He ran a hand through his raven hair, his eyes slits of desire.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, her breath hitching in her throat as he moved closer.

"If you give in to me, I might consider granting your dear husband a quicker death. A much less painful one than I have in mind for him now." His hand moved to her face, cupping her chin roughly, forcing her to look in his eyes. He pushed her up against the floral patterned wall, lifting her skirt.

Elizabeth did the only thing she could think of to defend herself; she bit down hard on his hand, kicking him in a place she knew would hurt the most.

"Wretch!" screamed Clinton, grabbing her and binding her to the nearby chair. "Your husband will pay for your insolence! And so will you!"

His hand flew across her face, slapping her so hard an angry red handprint rested there.

"You'll see," said Clinton, "And you'll regret not cooperating with me in the first place."

2323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323232323

It struck Will that he had no idea where Clinton had taken Elizabeth. But when lightning illuminated a house standing upon the highest hill in Port Royal, he knew just where his beloved was; the governor's mansion, the house she once called home. Clinton had no shame. No guard stood around the house, and Will opened the door with ease. Darkness engulfed him when he entered; a lone light snuck out from under the door leading to the ballroom. Will stopped, his boots squeaking on the wooden floor. Memories of this house washed over him; delivering Governor Swann the sword for James Norrington, the days of his and Elizabeth's engagement, the ball Governor Swann had hosted for them, just to name a few. He drew his sword, prepared to battle Clinton for everything he was worth. He kicked the door, and it swung open, nearly falling off its hinges.

"Well," said Clinton, his smug face revealed the minute the door was opened. "I'm glad to see you finally joined us."

"Shut it," growled Will, his eyes landing on Elizabeth. She was sitting in a chair, bound to it by rope, her eyes ready to spit fire. She looked ready to fight as ever, but there was a trace of something else, some sort of fear that hadn't been there before. He knelt beside her, his hand resting on the purple bruise forming on her cheek.

"What happened?" he whispered in the softest voice possible so Clinton couldn't hear. He untied the knots binding Elizabeth to the chair. Clinton, for some reason, did not stop him.

Her eyes met his, and before she even answered he knew what happened.

"He tried to take advantage of me," she responded, a shiver running down her spine.

Will whipped around, his sword drawn. "How DARE you!" he exclaimed. "How DARE you attempt to do that to my wife! You are the scum of the earth!"

"I'm a man who knows what he wants," answered Clinton, drawing his sword. "And I know something else; I want you dead Mr. Turner. You, your wife and children, Sparrow, and anyone else who had anything to do with my uncle's death. Anything standing in the way of my rule over the seas."

"You fool," said Will. "That business in long done with. As to your rule over the seas, you can forget that dream. Calypso will never give it up to you."

"Enough!" yelled Clinton. "It is time for you to leave this earth, Mr. Turner."

"You haven't a chance," said Elizabeth. "Will is the best swordsman in all the Caribbean!"

"We shall see," said Clinton, barely affording her a glance.

Lightning struck over the house as the swords clanged together. A duel for the ages, and a duel to the death.


	24. Unexpected Events in Port Royal

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 24: A Battle, a Goddess, and A Proposal

Jack Sparrow was worried. A rare occurrence to be sure, but he was. He gazed around the silent room; Andrew and Amelia sat near Groves, attending to him as best they could until the doctor arrived; Willy, Charles, and Anna stood nearby, Willy looking like he wanted nothing more than to go after his father; Norrington, Ana Maria, Teague, and Barbossa stood talking quietly with Mr. Riley. Jack meanwhile, just paced back and forth. He was concerned for the Turners; a fleeting glance at Willy told him volumes about how the poor boy was feeling. He was only nine years old after all, and this was a lot to deal with.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open, revealing Andrew and Dr. Sullivan, who, in his hurry, appeared to still be wearing his nightclothes.

"Dr. Sullivan!" cried Amelia, running over to him. "I wasn't sure you'd come! Groves is gravely injured."

"Good medicine doesn't discriminate, Amelia" said Doctor Sullivan with a tense smile. "I know you lot well, and fugitive or not, everyone deserves treatment. Besides, people around here, myself included, are bloody tired of the EITC. I've even heard talk of a revolt…" he trailed off when he started to examine Groves, who hadn't stirred in some time. He started off with cleaning the wound.

"A revolt?" questioned Andrew, looking on warily while Dr. Sullivan tended to Groves. "Really?"

"Really," answered the doctor. "People in Port Royal have suffered greatly at the hands of the EITC: they've convinced the government to raise taxes, soldiers are always running about, and anyone who so much looks like a pirate is thrown in jail or killed. It hasn't been a picnic, I'll tell you. A handful of people saw me coming here, where they know you're hiding. Notice they didn't try to stop me."

He pulled the bullet from Groves' wound without warning, causing Groves' eyes to pop open and let out a yell of pain. Blood poured from the wound, and Dr. Sullivan, with Andrew's assistance, bandaged it. Jack winced. He was glad he wasn't the one getting a bullet pulled out of him.

"Is he going to make it?" asked Jack. He heard distant yells outside the door, but wasn't sure what to make of them.

"Most likely," answered Dr. Sullivan with a grimace, turning toward him.

"Do you think there's any chance of the Port Royal people revolting anytime soon?" questioned Jack. "Because frankly right now, we could use the help: Clinton took off with Elizabeth, and Will went after them."

The good doctor's eyes widened. There was a knock at the door, and canon blasts sounded in the distance.

242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424242424

Will's and Clinton's swords clashed over and over again. Will hardly believed what was happening; if there was anything he knew, it was that he was one of the best swordsmen in the Caribbean, but Clinton, it seemed, was very talented as well. Elizabeth stood aside, completely unarmed, and desperately looking for a way to help her husband. Will watched her out of the corner of his eye, silently pleading with her to stay put. She was brilliant in battle yes, but he wanted no harm done to her and their unborn child. Not now, when Clinton was in such a rage as Will had ever seen him.

"Surprised, Turner?" questioned Clinton in a scathing voice. "I researched you, you know. Found out you were an excellent swordsman. So I decided to take up the hobby myself. It seems I'm a natural." His face split into a malevolent grin. "I was holding back when we fought before."

"You'll never defeat Will!" called Elizabeth, her brown orbs volcanoes, spitting fire. "You'll get your comeuppance soon enough!"

With the next swing Will sent Clinton flying across the room, landing with a thud in the corner. Blood flowed from his arm, his eyes flashing.

"You grow arrogant," remarked Will, walking toward him, his eyes narrowed.

Will didn't expect what happened next. Before he could move, before he could think, Clinton slashed through his leg, leaving a deep cut that poured blood instantly.

"An eye for an eye," said Clinton, standing up and running at Will. The clash of swords rang again, until noises from outside distracted them both. Through one of the open windows the ring of swords and the earsplitting sounds of gunshots pierced the air.

Elizabeth ran to the window while the two men glowered at each other, wanting to know what was happening, but not daring to take their eyes off each other.

"It looks like the citizens are fighting the EITC agents!" cried Elizabeth. "What are you going to do now, Clinton?"

Clinton's eyes widened slightly, showing his surprise, but his voice came out a low growl.

"It seems you two will be the first fatalities of this short-lived rebellion then," he said. "What do you say, Mrs. Turner? I wound your worthless husband now, he can die, slowly, and you stay with me, as my slave. Or you die. Then I'll go after Sparrow and you son."

"NEVER!" shouted Elizabeth.

"We shall see," remarked Clinton in a calm tone. He charged at Will, who was ready.

Will's sword sliced against Clinton's legs, cutting them deeply and causing him to fall. He grabbed Elizabeth and ran outside into the fray, desperate to find Willy and the others. He knew the battle with Clinton was not over, but he wanted Elizabeth away from the maniac.

"Will, what exactly is the plan?" asked Elizabeth, holding onto Will's hand tightly as they ran through the battle.

"No idea," answered Will. "I'm just hoping to find Willy and make sure he's safe before anything else happens."

Canon blasts sounded from the fort; there was, it appeared, a fight over who was controlling it. Townspeople wrestled with EITC agents to control the weaponry. Smoke from the gunpowder contaminated the air, making it hard to see, making it hard to breathe. Will spotted Mr. Riley's shop, and bowling two EITC agents aside, entered with Elizabeth and locked the door with a click.

"Papa! Mama!" called Willy, sprinting over to them. Anna and Charles followed in his wake. "The people of Port Royal are revolting! Everyone's gone to fight!"

"How did this happen?" questioned Will, breathing a sight of relief that his son was alive. "What happened to Groves?"

"They put Mr. Groves to bed in the little room in the back of the shop. They say he'll make it" answered Willy, "We heard shouts and canon blasts, and someone came to the door asking if we wanted to join in. Uncle Jack wouldn't let me though." He crossed his arms, looking disappointed.

"That's one of the rare sensible things he's ever done," remarked Elizabeth, engulfing her son in a fierce hug before turning back to Will. "Will, we have to join the fight. Clinton will come looking for us."

"_We_ don't have to do anything. You're staying here." Will eyes his wife, fully expecting the livid expression she afforded him.

"Will, you can't expect me to just stay here!"

"Elizabeth, please, now isn't the time to argue."

"I would be of great help out there! Don't play damsel in distress games with me!" shouted Elizabeth. "You know better!"

Will shook his head, exasperated.

"But Auntie Elizabeth," piped up Anna, twisting her dark hair around her finger. "What about the baby growing inside you? Won't it get hurt?"

Elizabeth's eyes shifted from Will to Anna. Her expression softened. "In all of the chaos, I think I must have lost my head. You're right Anna, the baby could get hurt."

"And Uncle Will is just trying to protect the baby."

"Yes, he is," answered Elizabeth. "I'll stay here Will. But so help me God, if you're gone to long…"

"You'll come looking," answered Will, finishing her sentence, not able to stop himself from smiling slightly.

"Papa, what can we do to help," asked Willy. "We want to do something."

"Barricade the door after I leave," said Will. "Do it as best you can, so no one can break down the door."

Willy nodded, his expression resolute. Will gazed at him for a moment, trying to memorize his face, before ruffling his hair.

"Uncle Will?" asked Charles, "If you see our mother and father, can you tell them… can you tell them to be careful?"

"Of course," replied Will, unsheathing his sword. Before he could rush out into the fray, however, Elizabeth seized his wrist and kissed him. He fingered a lock of her honey colored hair, taking it all in.

"You come back to me," she said, her eyes blazing. "To us."

Will nodded, tearing his eyes away from her face and the faces of the children. He heard the door lock behind him and heard Elizabeth's voice directing the children to begin barricading the door. The battle outside had reached new heights while Will had been inside. Hundreds were still battling, canon blasts still sounded, but blood streaked the walls of nearby buildings and lay in pools on the ground. Dead and injured people were every few feet. A haze of gun and canon smoke covered Port Royal like a blanket. Will ran directly into the battle, seeing a red bandana popping in and out of the crowd.

"Jack!" shouted Will. "Jack Sparrow!"

Jack whipped around, a relieved expression on his countenance. "Bloody hell, William! What happened to your leg? And your nose looks broken!"

Will looked down at his left leg, which was still bleeding. He had forgotten all about it, ignored the pain in order to get done what he needed done. "Clinton," answered Will. "I only just got Elizabeth away. But he'll be looking for me. Is everyone else okay?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I've lost track of them all, even Anna."

Before Will could answer however, a sneering voice was heard behind them.

"Turner and Sparrow. What a pair." It was Gillette.

"Gillette," said Jack with a mock bow. "How nice to see you again."

"Silence. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Will and Jack gladly accepted, and the clang of their swords added to the ruckus already present. It was two against one, and Will knew for sure who had the advantage. Jack did well until he stumbled over someone lying on the ground, giving Gillette the chance to slash his left arm, blood staining his already filthy shirt. He fell, but got back up and resumed the fight. He was about to tell Jack to leave Gillette to him, until he heard a voice so icy it sent shivers down his spine.

"Greetings Captain Turner," said Clinton. "Thought you could get away so easily did you?" His sword was inches from the back of Will's neck.

Will turned, forced to leave Jack to battle Gillette. Clinton looked like he'd been to hell and back; his legs and arm were covered in blood, but his gaze looked more crazed than ever. His black hair was loose, blowing in the night air. He had lost control like Beckett never had; the cold, calculating stare was replaced with one of revenge.

"No," admitted Will, "I knew you'd come looking for me. But I got Elizabeth to safety, and that's what counts."

"We shall see about that," said Clinton, an evil glint in his dark eyes. He glanced over at Gillette and Jack, who were still locked in battle. "Brilliant. If Gillette disposes of Sparrow, he will be one less person I must dispose of. Less blood on my hands. I was hoping to do away with you both personally, but I'm not particular."

"Let's have less talk shall we?" said Will.

"Gladly," responded Clinton, swinging his sword at Will's with a reckless violence. His face was contorted with rage. He looked inhuman. "My uncle would be thrilled with what I've accomplished," he commented. "The sea will be mine soon enough!"

"Are you mental?" asked Will, pushing down on Clinton's sword with his. "You're not even close. You'll never divulge the needed information, and the residents of one of your strongholds are revolting!"

"It doesn't matter!" yelled Clinton, slamming his sword into Will's. "I'm getting revenge on those who killed my uncle!"

"Your uncle's death was his own fault!" argued Will. "If he hadn't been such a power hungry wretch…" he stopped at seeing Clinton's face split into a malevolent grin.

"It looks like my orders are being carried out just as expected," remarked Clinton. "You might want to look behind you, Mr. Turner."

Holding his sword behind his back, Will whipped around to see a sight that knocked all the breath out of him. Two EITC soldiers had set fire to Mr. Riley's shop, where Elizabeth, Willy, Anna, Charles, and Groves were locked inside, the door barricaded. Will didn't even look back at Clinton, but ran toward the house looking for anyway inside that wouldn't burn him instantly to a crisp before he could save his loved ones. The entire crowd stopped their fighting, each staring at the little shop now engulfed in orange flames against the inky night sky.

"Oi! That's my shop!" shouted Mr. Riley from across the crowd. "There's innocent children in there, you bastards!"

Jack, Ana, Amelia, and Norrington all came to Will's aid. Will attempted to break down the door, the only part of the building that wasn't totally wrapped in flames, but it absolutely refused to budge. It vaguely registered with him that Andrew was missing from the group. He could hear the screams of terror coming from inside.

"Elizabeth!" he called frantically. "Can you hear me? Can you move the furniture out from in front of the door?"

"No!" came a faint reply. "It's all on fire!"

"Dammit!" shouted Norrington, who, along with Jack, Ana, and Amelia had been kicking and pushing on the door as hard as possible to no avail.

Will was lost for words. He could barely breathe, he couldn't think. His whole world was inside there and he couldn't even find a way inside!

"It looks like you've lost!" called Clinton. "There's no way to escape your fates!"

Then it happened.

Water came churning out from the sea like a tornado, whipping through the air. Every face in the crowd turned to look, astonished.

"Calypso…" muttered Will, dumbstruck. "Move!" he called to those in the water's path. "You don't want to be drowned!"

The funnel of seawater moved just like a tornado, finally coming to rest over the little shop, drenching it completely, leaving no trace of a flame in sight. Calypso stood before them all, in the form of Tia Dalma.

Will and the others ran to their loved ones, Will gathering Willy and Elizabeth in his arms, and Amelia gathering Charles and Anna in hers, and Will couldn't help but wonder where Andrew had gotten to. Groves, who was still recovering, and trembled badly on his feet, was assisted by James Norrington.

"Will, Elizabeth, are you all right?" asked Will, dropping his sword to check them for burns. "I thought I'd lost you for sure!"

"I think we're fine," answered Elizabeth. "Somehow." Noticing the fray around her, she put her arm around Willy, pulling him like glue to her side.

"Did Calypso do that?" asked Willy, looking over at the goddess.

"Yes," answered Will. Beckoning Elizabeth and Willy to come with him, he made his way over to Calypso, who appeared to be arguing with Jack. Clinton, in the meantime, looked frightened beyond all measure at the sight of the sea goddess, and didn't move an inch.

"What do you mean, you can't help us!" shouted Jack. "What do you call what you just did?"

"That, Jack Sparrow, was my thanks to William for not giving away the information on how to bind me," answered Calypso, her brows furrowed. "I saved the lives of those he cares about. But I will not interfere in this. It is not my battle."

"But you said we would have your favor," argued Jack.

"You do not see me helping the Company, do you, Jack Sparrow?" asked Calypso.

Jack opened his mouth to argue, but Will spoke up.

"There's no use in arguing with her Jack." He turned to Calypso. "Thank you, Calypso. I cannot thank you enough."

"Yes, thank you!" said Willy, looking unsure and bowing slightly.

Calypso gave him a small smile. "He be turning out just like you, William Turner. Always noble, always polite." She turned to Elizabeth. "You are a brave woman, Elizabeth Turner. But also a lucky one in having two such men in your life."

"I know," answered Elizabeth. "And thank you."

"Are you _sure_ you will not stay to help?" asked Jack, pleading in his voice.

"She's sure," answered Ana Maria, who had found Jack in the crowd. Will noticed she sported a rather nasty cut on her cheek.

"I have done what I will," answered Calypso. With that, she disappeared in a shower of crabs, but not before sending a huge wave of water over one of the EITC ships that was docked in the harbor, smashing it to smithereens.

A thick silence fell over the crowd of pirates, EITC agents, and Port Royal citizens. Will spotted Barbossa and Captain Teague off in the distance, not at all awed at Calypso's appearance like the people of Port Royal were.

"I can't believe her!" yelled Jack. "How can she just leave like that?"

"She can do whatever she wants," remarked Will, eying Clinton coming in their direction.

He, Jack, and Elizabeth stayed where they were, allowing Clinton to come to them. He looked furious, but smug at the same time.

"No sea goddess to help you now, scum?" he asked.

"Did you happen to notice that she did, in fact, help us?" questioned Elizabeth sharply, still holding Willy to her. "It's too bad about your ship. And too bad that you didn't manage to do away with me," she continued, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"That will be remedied," spat Clinton. "I have a proposal for the three of you."

"What's that?" asked Jack, his eyes narrowed.

"This," answered Clinton. "In the eyes of the EITC, each Port Royal citizen who revolted and their families are now considered pirates. We can either continue the bloodbath currently ongoing, or…"

"Or what?" asked Will.

"Do not interrupt me, Mr. Turner. Or, you, Mr. Turner, can duel me for the lives of everyone. Along with this, two on your side will fight two on mine. A three on three. At least two from each side must win to secure victory. If you win, all those with you go free… if not, _all_ will be killed. Men women, and _children_." He emphasized children, eyeing Elizabeth and Willy.

"And if you lose," Will went on, restraining himself from belting Clinton, "every EITC agent will leave this island…forever."

"You have an hour to prepare," seethed Clinton. "It is a fight to nothing less than death."

Without answering, Will turned away.

"He'll have a surprise coming to him," said Jack.

"Why's that?" asked Will. "He's got some good swordsmen. He's got Gillette."

"No he hasn't" said Jack, looking up at Will. "Gillette is dead."

Will stopped dead in his tracks. Maybe they _could_ win this.

"It was either me or him, mate, and he lost," said Jack. "I'm not much for killing, but under these circumstances it's kill or be killed."

"Yes, it is, unfortunately," answered Will. "Clinton really will be a in for a surprise when he hears that; he'll be livid. If we two others in addition to myself to fight, I was thinking you, and James Norrington, if he will consent."

Jack nodded in agreement, looking wary.

Will was about to make his way toward the group of Port Royal leaders who had led the revolt when he heard his name called.

"Will!" called Elizabeth, an unusual fear lacing her voice.

Will and Jack turned in the direction of her voice, seeing a small group of people, Elizabeth, Amelia, Willy, Charles, and Anna included, gathered around someone. Will's stomach sank. He had a good idea of what had caused this. He ran over, Jack following in his footsteps with Ana Maria not far behind.

"Elizabeth, what…" he began.

She took his hand, nodding in the direction of the center of the circle, toward the person who lay on the ground, his breathing ragged, his left side covered in blood. It was Andrew.

A/N: Again, sorry for the cliffhanger everyone, I just couldn't help myself! The next chapter will provide all the needed answers, I promise, and there will be happy chapters to come, that I can swear by. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	25. A Battle for the Ages

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 25: A Battle for the Ages

Will fell to his knees beside his friend, his hands shaking, and his blood running like ice in his veins. Of all the tragedy that had occurred, of all Will had expected, it had never been this. Andrew had been his best friend since age twelve, and now he had been dragged into this conflict, and hurt by it. A jagged sword wound ran a quarter of the length of his torso, covered in blood.

"Andrew," pleaded Will. "You have to make it through, mate. You've got a wife and two children depending on you."

Andrew didn't respond verbally, but nodded his head just enough so Will would know he heard.

Elizabeth had her arms around Amelia, who could no longer hide her tears. Willy was doing his best to comfort Charles and Anna, who looked terror stricken.

"We've _got_ to tend to him," said Will, rising from the ground. "I've got to find Doctor Sullivan."

Then, without another word, Will ran looking for Dr. Sullivan, ignoring the shouts of all the Port Royal citizens who had revolted who were desperate to know of Clinton's proposal. Will moved his legs as swift as a deer running from a hunter toward Dr. Sullivan's office. He pushed through the door without knocking, seeing Dr. Sullivan tending to two citizens with minor wounds.

"Will!" cried Dr. Sullivan. "You escaped from Clinton?"

"Not quite," answered Will. "But Andrew Riley is badly injured, and needs you immediately."

The doctor handed the patients over to his assistant, and followed Will out the door. Will felt his heart pounding in his chest; the battle with Clinton loomed in front of him somewhere off in the distance, hardly seeming important in light of Andrew's injury. But he couldn't let himself go insane; he had to get the best of Clinton, for everyone's sake.

"What kind of wound was it?" questioned Dr. Sullivan.

"A sword wound," answered Will. "It was nasty."

The pair reached Andrew after several minutes of running, and things didn't look any better.

"We've got to get him to my office," said Dr. Sullivan. "It's the only place sanitary enough to tend to this wound. Groves should come as well; he needs to lie down."

Will and Dr. Sullivan picked Andrew up gingerly, with Norrington assisting Groves.

"Will," breathed Amelia, her arms around Charles and Anna as she followed them. "I don't know if he's going to make it."

Tears spilled from her eyes, flowing down her dirt streaked face.

"He will," answered Will, unable to look in her eyes. "He must."

"He's strong," said Elizabeth, her arm around Willy. "He'll make it. Just stay with him."

Her eyes met Will's, and he could read the uncertainty in the light brown orbs.

Once they had placed Andrew and Groves safely in Dr. Sullivan's care, Will knew it was time to go and decided the logistics of the duel, even if it was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

"Stay with him Amelia," he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You and the children are the best medicine he has."

Amelia nodded, sparing Will a small smile before turning her attention back to Andrew and the children. Will turned to Elizabeth and Willy, but before he could open his mouth to suggest his idea, Elizabeth cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say Will," said Elizabeth, her hand gripping his arm, determination in her eyes. "But I think Willy and I should stay with you. I want to keep the family together, and if we stay here we'll only be in Dr. Sullivan's way."

Will opened his mouth to argue, but most surprisingly, James Norrington stepped in.

"I agree Will," he said. "You should stay together. Besides, this office is small, and Andrew needs the best of care."

"Perhaps you're right," admitted Will reluctantly. He cast one last worried glance at Andrew, blinking to keep the tears from falling. He was not much of a crier, but all of this was testing his limits. He put one hand in Elizabeth's and one in Willy's before walking out. He saw Willy cast one last glance back at his friends, his young face paling. Norrington followed them out.

"Will, what about this battle?" questioned Elizabeth. "Who will be the other two from our side?"

"One would have been you," said Will. "But we can't risk anything with you and the baby. So I suppose they will be Jack, and James, if he will consent." He glanced over to see Norrington's reaction.

"Of course I'll consent," said Norrington, fingering the sword on his belt. "I can only hope we win. I'm not sure of the skill of these soldiers. They are not as well trained as they were when I was in the navy, so it might be to our advantage."

"Perhaps," said Will. "But he always has a trick up his sleeve; we'll have to be careful."

The four walked in silence the rest of the way from Dr. Sullivan's office. Only half an hour remained until the final battle. Night waned while they walked. Morning would come soon, and with it, Will hoped, victory. He fingered the rosary in his pocket as the warm Caribbean breeze blew across his face. He prayed to God this would end in their favor, prayed his loved ones would escape with their lives, and the Port Royal citizens with their freedom. His thoughts were interrupted when shouting reached his ears. A crowd of Port Royal citizens stood around the pirates, who looked quite harried. Will recognized many of them from his many years in Port Royal; there was the baker, whose shop was just down the road from the smithy; Mr. Riley, Andrew's father; many of the shopkeepers and merchants, and even some of the upper class members, Amelia's father included. It appeared nearly all of Port Royal had tired of the Company's cruelty for the past decade.

"We've risked our lives, we want to know what's going on!"

"Clinton has gone mad, and there's no pretending he won't kill us all for this revolt!"

Jack, Ana Maria, Barbossa, and Teague were doing their best to calm the crowd, but to no avail.

"What going on?" Will asked Jack when he approached.

"They want to know what's going on," answered Jack. "Won't listen to a bloody thing I say."

"Calm down everyone!" shouted Will over the tumult. "Listen!"

Nothing happened. Nothing at least, until Captain Teague fired his pistol in the air twice, sending the crowd into silence.

He nodded at Will who, went on.

"Listen, everyone," said Will. "Clinton has offered us an ultimatum."

"Us?" questioned one of men. "Do you mean to say he's looped us in with _you_?"

"Yes," answered Will, slightly taken aback by the man's tone.

"We aren't _pirates_," argued another.

"In Clinton's eyes, you are," said Will adamantly. "You revolted against him; you should know better than anyone else of Clinton's logic. You fought with pirates, so you are."

"Just because you've aligned yourself with pirates, Turner, doesn't mean we all want to," said the man.

There was a rumble of agreement among the gathered crowd. Mr. Riley made to speak up, but Elizabeth stepped in, furious.

"Quiet, all of you!" she shouted. "You revolt, and you expect no consequences? Have some backbone! How can you say such things about pirates when we're fighting the same enemy? How can you say such things when people who used to be well known citizens of this town have gone down that path; Will, myself, Commodore Groves, the Riley's, and James Norrington, just to name a few? We aren't the bloodthirsty demons Clinton has painted us to be, we are fighting for freedom!" Her eyes blazed, daring them to argue with her. Many present remembered her spirit when she had been the governor's daughter. They didn't argue with her.

"Thank you Elizabeth," said Will with a smile at his wife. "Clinton has put down a proposal; three on our side must duel three on his. If we win, then the EITC will leave this island. If we lose…" There was no need for him to go on. "Myself, Jack Sparrow, and James Norrington will represent our side."

Will heard Jack gulp behind him.

"What if we don't like that arrangement?" shouted one man.

Again, Elizabeth stepped up. "These three men are willing to risk their lives for _all_ of you!"

"Yes, but if they lose we're all doomed," argued the man.

"You'll all be doomed if we continue the bloodbath going on. Enough are already injured, and don't put it past Clinton to play dirty tricks. These three are skilled fighters. All our lives are at risk anyway we go. Do you think I'm not worried? My husband and two dear friends are about to risk their lives, my son is forced to watch this mayhem, one of our best friends is gravely injured, and I'm with child. Do you care to argue the point with me further?"

"No Miss Swann," answered the man.

"That's Captain Turner to you," said Elizabeth.

"Just trust us, everyone," said Norrington, speaking up. "We must all band together to defeat out common enemy."

"Speaking of the devil," said Ana Maria. "Here they come."

Will turned sharply, mastering his fear and mustering his courage. Willy tugged at his sleeve.

"You'll defeat them Papa," he said, his face set into an expression of absolute certainty. "I know you can do it. You're the best swordsman I've ever seen."

"I hope you're right son," answered Will, hugging Willy to him. "Listen to your mother, all right?"

"I will," answered Willy, putting his hat straighter on his head on his mop of light brown hair. His eyes shone with encouragement. "You can do it."

Will smiled at his son before turning to Elizabeth, who met him with an expression he couldn't quite read.

"I wish it was you by my side," he whispered in her ear. "Then I'd have no doubts."

"Our child will be grateful I'm not, as much as I wish I could be," she whispered back. "But you're an excellent swordsman, and Jack and James are quite good themselves. Just promise me you'll be all right." She took his face in her hands, and he couldn't help but look her directly in the eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise," said Will. "I promise with everything I am."

With that, he kissed her with everything in him, afraid, so desperately afraid this would be the last time their lips would meet. But something inside told him it wasn't true. When they broke apart he saw Jack and Ana Maria sharing an embrace. Will couldn't help but grin at them. He looked at Elizabeth and Willy one last time, watched Elizabeth give Norrington a hug, then the trio turned to face their foes.

"Go get them, Jackie!" called Teague.

"Do us proud!" shouted Barbossa.

With Clinton came two soldiers Will didn't know. Both were tall and muscled, with a glint in their eyes Will didn't like.

"We can do this," said Will to the other two as they prepared to meet their foes. "We've through enough insane battles and villains, we can do this as well; we must."

The other two nodded in assent, and Will could have sworn he heard Jack mutter. "Where's the rum when you need some?"

A wall of silence met them when they stopped just a few feet from Clinton and his minions. Will met Clinton's eyes, reading the revenge and hatred resting in them. Clinton spoke first.

"Bid farewell to your pathetic life, Turner," he said, unsheathing his sword. "And say hello to death. Finally, I'll have the revenge I've sought for so long."

"Keep telling yourself that," Jack cut in. "You haven't got a chance, chap."

"Silence," said Clinton. He had resumed the cold, calm manner he had when they had first come upon him, and it was this that sent a pang of fear through Will's heart. "Turner, you and I shall duel. Sparrow, your worthless arse is with Chambers. You Norrington, the waste of a great naval man, shall duel Danforth."

Each man unsheathed his sword, ready to face an opponent. Will gazed at Clinton, pushing away his fear and bolstering his confidence. He knew he could do this. He _had_ to. Everyone's lives rested on this final outcome.

"On guard, Clinton!" Will yelled, directing his sword at his foe. They met with a clash that roared in his ears. At this, Jack and James began to duel with their opponents. Will knew right from the start this would the most difficult duel of his life. Clinton had trained extensively, meeting Will blow for blow.

"Not as easy as you expected is it _Captain_ Turner?" called Clinton.

"I didn't expect it to be easy," responded Will, parrying Clinton's attack. "I'm not a fool, much as you may think me one."

Will parried, and attacked, parried, and attacked again. This went on for quite some time, an endless cycle of never changing technique, until something broke the monotony. A loud shout of pain was heard nearby, and both Clinton and Will stopped to see Danforth, Norrington's opponent, flying through the air before coming to rest with a loud thud on the ground. Norrington sheathed his sword.

"You ought to train your swordsmen more efficiently, Clinton." He looked Clinton dead in the eye, not a trace of fear in his voice. With that, he turned and walked toward the watching crowd.

Clinton surveyed him for a moment, a twitch of his eye the only sign of his anger. He turned back to Will, bringing his sword with even more force than before.

"One down," remarked Will.

Clinton didn't answer, but a bubble of hope swelled in Will's chest; they could win this battle, he knew they could. Will and Clinton had just begun dueling however, when another distraction arrived.

"Bloody hell!" yelled Jack, his voice echoing throughout the warm air.

Will and Clinton turned to see Jack fall to the ground, a nasty cut across his right cheek. Will's heart nearly stopped when he saw the man called Chambers point his sword at Jack's throat. Jack however, seemed to have it under control. He retrieved his sword from where it had fallen beside him, striking Chambers before Chambers could strike him. He stood up, wiping the blood from the cut on his cheek.

Will smirked. "That's two out of three, Clinton," said Will. "I believe we've won."

Clinton kicked the ground in fury, spewing dirt in Will's face, but he regained his composure in an instant.

"Don't be foolish, Mr. Turner. I said _at least_ two out three must win to secure victory. Unless you defeat me, which I doubt, your side loses. You shall be dead soon, Turner. But I think a ten minute respite is in order."

Will nodded, making his way toward the waiting group. The wounds he had collected throughout the night were starting to wear him down; his broken nose hurt like fire and his leg wound still bled. Thirty-one wasn't old, but it certainly wasn't twenty. Elizabeth ran to him, enveloping him in her arms.

"That cheating twit," she said, pulling him closer. "But you can do it, Will. I know you can." He gazed at her, Willy by her side, taking in her beauty in a fleeting instant. To him, it seemed, she became lovelier as the days passed. His eyes shifted to Willy, the perfect combination of the two in both personality and looks. He glanced back up at his father with admiration shining in his eyes, and Will knew more than ever he had no choice but to succeed.

Will nodded, turning to offer Jack and Norrington his congratulations.

"You two were brilliant," he said. "Unbelievable, really."

"They weren't a terrible challenge," replied Norrington. "Poorly trained they were."

"You're the one who got stuck with the madman, mate," said Jack, looking wary.

"No kidding," said Will, taking a sip of the water Willy offered him.

He gazed at the sights around him; it seemed almost the entire population of Port Royal was watching the outcome of the duel, those who had participated in the revolt anxiously awaiting their fate; the small band of pirates stood apart, talking amongst themselves; the EITC soldiers stood across the way, obeying Clinton's every whim. The sun was peeking out, glinting across the aqua water of the Caribbean. Will's mind wandered to Andrew, desperately hoping he was all right. When his ten minutes was up, he embraced Elizabeth and Willy before making his was to Clinton.

Just as he turned to face Clinton however, he felt a hand grab his shoulder and someone pulled him around to face them. It was Jack.

"You listen to me, whelp," he said, his expression uncharacteristically serious. Ana Maria, who stood next to him, watched intently. "If you get yourself killed out there I'll never forgive you. Elizabeth and Willy, they need you. So does your kid on the way."

Will couldn't help but smile. "And you Jack, would you miss me?"

"Maybe a whiff," said Jack, waving his hand. "The point is, mate, you're better than that idiot."

"Thanks Jack," said Will. "Watch out for Elizabeth and Willy; make sure Clinton doesn't play any dirty tricks."

"I will. But Elizabeth is pretty good at taking care of herself. Stubborn, she is."

Will chuckled, but as he turned away he felt his stomach churned with nerves. All of these people's lives were on his shoulders. If he lost, many of them would be killed. No pressure. Clinton walked forward, looking calm and collected once again. Will wished he would lose control like he had before; that would give him a clear advantage. Will gazed around at Port Royal; if he had been told when he was a twelve year old lad just arriving here what his life would turn out to be, he never would have believed it. He was happier than he could have ever imagined being, and he wasn't going to let Clinton rip it away from him. He hadn't spent ten years on the Dutchman to return and be killed by Beckett's nephew of all people. He wouldn't stand for it. He faced Clinton, shoulders back, sword drawn, his face set into an expression of courage.

"Are you prepared to die, Turner?" asked Clinton, unsheathing his sword once more.

"Are you?" replied Will.

As their swords clashed together the sun rose entirely over the sea in a flash of blinding light. Will and Clinton went at each other with a force before unseen. They met each other blow for blow, the clash of their swords ringing in their ears. Will collected another gash on his arm, Clinton on his shoulder. Sweat ran down Will's face, his muscles ached, his wounds felt like they were on fire, but he kept on. Clinton, frustrated at his apparent inability to gain an inch of advantage over Will, was slowly becoming reckless.

Then Will saw his moment. Clinton's fingers loosened ever so slightly on his blade, and Will hit him with a blow to the chest he was sure would end it, sending the sword flying out of Clinton's hands. Clinton fell to the ground, hand over his wound. Will never took pleasure in killing his enemies. He had always felt that life was not his to take unless it was in self defense. But this was a matter of self defense not only for himself, but for a whole group of people.

Before Will had a chance to back away, Clinton grabbed him by the collar of his coat, pulling him down to the ground to face him, kicking his sword out of his hands. Will heard the cock of a pistol. At close glance, Will could see Clinton's wound; blood poured from it; it had hit an artery. He hadn't a chance of survival.

"You fool!" said Will. "Give it up! You can't survive this."

"No, I can't," replied Clinton, his eyes wide and wild, his voice hoarse. "I will not last longer than a few minutes, but I can take you down with me. Then, at least, my revenge for my uncle will be complete."

"You cheat in a sword duel by pulling that pistol out," said Will through gritted teeth. "You can't even _die_ honorably!"

"You're a pirate, Turner, you don't know anything about honor." Clinton pushed the gun next to Will's temple. He had a strong grip for a dying man. Will was so close to Clinton now that he was covered in the blood pouring from his foe's fatal wound.

"I think I know more about honor that you ever have," answered Will. "But you can learn now. Drop the gun, and die a better man than your uncle."

Clinton, to no one's surprise, refused.

Will tried to reach behind him for his sword, but it was too far away. No one in the crowd dared move, for fear Clinton would shoot. Thoughts rushed through Will's head; he had dealt Clinton this fatal blow, he had won, and yet his life was still threatened. He met Clinton's gaze; the man's face was becoming paler by the second, his breathing more ragged, his hands colder, the barrel of his pistol pressed hard into Will's temple.

A gunshot was fired.

But Will didn't fall. A bullet whizzed past his ear, hitting Clinton in his already fatal sword wound. Clinton breathed no more, moved no more, his grip on Will coming loose, the pistol falling to the ground. Will whipped around to see Elizabeth shaking with emotion, holding Jack's pistol in her hand.

A/N: So both Will and Elizabeth had a hand in getting rid of Clinton; I thought they both deserved that. This isn't the end however, there are still several chapters to go! I really hope this met your expectations, and don't worry, more about Andrew will be revealed in the next chapter!


	26. A New Day

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 26: A New Day

A great cry of victory rose up from the crowd. The next thing Will knew, Elizabeth was in his arms, sobbing with relief and joy. Despite his physical pain, Will pulled her to him, hardly daring to believe it was over, hardly daring to believe the greatest threat to their future was dead.

"You were brilliant," said Will. "Absolutely brilliant."

No," answered Elizabeth, pulling away and shaking her head. "_You_ were brilliant."

"But you finished him!" argued Will.

"No," replied Elizabeth, "You finished him. I just stopped him from taking you down with him."

"Anyway," said Will. "It's done. He's finished." He wiped the tears away from Elizabeth's face with his thumb, giving her a smile that shone like the morning sun.

Willy ran at his parents full throttle, and Will captured him in hug, lifting him from the ground.

"We did it Papa!" he said. "It's over!"

Will started to answer, but a bolt of pain shot through his body; the wounds were finally getting to him. He put Willy back on the ground, wincing.

"Will, are you all right?" asked Elizabeth, her hand resting gently on his shoulder. "You need a doctor. You've sustained more than enough injuries tonight."

Will nodded, far too tired to argue. Besides, the trip to Dr. Sullivan's office would give him an opportunity to see how Andrew was doing. That is, if he had managed to pull through; Will's stomach churned at the thought. If his best friend had lost his life due to this fiasco…he couldn't bear to think of it.

"Will, mate!" said Jack, who approached from behind, a huge grin on his face. "You did it! You've got a way with a blade, you do." He turned to Elizabeth, grin still intact. "That was a nice shot missy. Yours might even rival mine someday."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled good-naturedly at the pirate captain. Elizabeth and each took one of Will's arms to help him to the clinic, Willy walking ahead. Norrington followed behind, a relieved smile on his tired features. They walked towards the celebrating crowd, hoping to get through without too much trouble. Then something remarkable happened. At their approach, the rowdy crowd quieted. Men took off their hats in salute, and women waved their handkerchiefs. The Port Royal citizens, it seemed, had learned their lesson about judging pirates, for it was pirates who had saved them the consequences of their revolt. The EITC soldiers, at the defeat of their two highest in command, were bewildered, and many could be seen retreating. Once the group reached the end of the crowd, Mr. Riley stepped up.

"You and your friends have saved us all, Will," he said, his face lighting up. "Port Royal is free again."

Will nodded, glad of the citizen's thanks. He watched with tired eyes as EITC soldiers made for their ships, fleeing Port Royal with haste after seeing their fallen leader. But Will had to tell him; in all the chaos, Mr. Riley had not realized his son had been injured. "Sir, Andrew has been hurt…we… we don't know how he's faring."

Mr. Riley's cheerful face paled. "Andrew's been injured?" he asked. "How bad is it?"

"He had a fairly deep sword wound down his side," said Will, worry engulfing his stomach again. "But it probably looked worse than it actually is. Those kinds of wounds tend to appear that way."

Mr. Riley nodded in response, but said nothing, only following the rest toward the clinic. Will walked quickly, one hand in Elizabeth's the other in Willy's, anxious to know the fate of his friend. Amelia's face met them at the door, still pale, but a small smile graced her features. Andrew's voice could be heard whispering to Anna and Charles. Will dared to breath fully again; Andrew was, at least, alive.

"It's a much better prognosis than we originally thought," said Amelia. "An answered prayer, really. He'll have quite the scar, and he'll have to use a cane, but he's not paralyzed or gone from us, and for that, I'm thankful."

Elizabeth wrapped her friend in a comforting embrace while Willy ran to Charles and Anna, both of whom were anxious for news of the battle now they knew their father was okay. Will walked over to Andrew, who was lying in one of the beds Dr. Sullivan kept in the clinic, covered in bandages.

"Don't look so solemn Will," said Andrew. "As you can see, this isn't my funeral."

Will couldn't help but laugh. "It nearly well could have been," answered Will. "I was worried sick."

"I won't lie, it hurts like mad, but I'll live. I have to use a bloody cane though. Congratulations on defeating Clinton; we could hear the shouts from here. Do tell the details."

Will was about to regale his friend with the insane story, but before another word could be spoken, Dr. Sullivan called to him.

"William Turner, if you don't let me get to your multiple wounds right this moment, I'll do it by force!"

262626262626226262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262

The cleanup around Port Royal took weeks, and although the rogue band of pirates had saved so many, there had still been fatalities, and it hurt Will to see all the damage the EITC had done to his home. It angered him to see children having witnessed the horrors Clinton had initiated. But there was hope for Port Royal's future. That wasn't to say the EITC would never return to the island, but Clinton was gone, and any trace of Beckett's lineage was nowhere to be found. The Turners, Jack, and all the others stayed at Mr. Riley's home during Port Royal's resurrection, and the citizens, though at first a little wary, came to befriend those who had saved them all from destruction.

About a month after the battle, Will was alone at the Riley's making sure nothing had been left behind while the others had gone to start loading the ships. The whole crew was to depart soon, and the Turners, along with Amelia, Andrew, and their children, and Jack for a time, were to return to the Turner's home on the island Elizabeth had inhabited in Will's absence. Norrington too, was coming along. He had expressed a wish to stay in Port Royal, but after having been declared dead for a decade, and then brought back to life by a sea goddess, he felt it best to keep a low profile. Jack and Ana planned to stay with Will and Elizabeth for a few weeks, and Will was sure Jack would attempt to drive him over the edge. There was a knock at the door, and Will ceased his final packing to answer it.

He pulled open the door to see Groves' smiling face, now fully recovered from his injury.

"Hello there," said Will, waving him inside. "I thought you were helping load the ships?"

"I was," answered Groves, taking a seat in the chair beside Will. "But I'm afraid I won't be setting sail with you…"

Will frowned, bewildered. "Why ever not?" he asked. "We thought you planned to."

"I did," said Groves. "But I've been asked by several important officials to take up the office of mayor, since the current one left with the Company. Port Royal is my home, and I want to do anything I can to help it recover. So I accepted."

"Well, congratulations!" exclaimed Will, rather surprised. "I can't say I was expecting that, but you certainly deserve it."

"Thank you Will," said Groves with a smile. "Thank you again for taking me on in my times of duress. Despite the circumstances I still enjoyed myself. And I will do my best to keep that wretched Company out of Port Royal. And you will always be welcome here."

"For the first time in 10 years there will a man as just as Governor Swann once was. I know you can help Port Royal recover from all the trouble it's experienced over the past decade."

"I do hope so," answered Groves. "What are you, Elizabeth, and Willy going to do now?"

"Go home," said Will with a contented sigh. "And wait for the baby to come. Then, God willing, we can settle into some sort of normalcy. But knowing us, I don't know how long that will last."

Groves grinned. "You might get bored," he warned with a chuckle. "But I hope too much trouble doesn't come your way."

262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262626262

Just an hour or so after Groves came by, the Pearl and the Empress were ready to set sail, waving goodbye to the throng of Port Royal citizens who had gathered on the shore to bid them farewell. Will found it incredibly ironic that these citizens, who had once so feared the very word "pirate" were now sad to see such a lot of them go. Will stood at the wheel of the Empress, Elizabeth and Willy on either side of him.

"It's a strange sight isn't it?" asked Elizabeth, whose belly was growing bigger each day, her face glowing with the joy of pregnancy.

"The strangest I've ever seen," said Will. "But it's a nice change."

"I can't believe we made it through all of this," continued Elizabeth. "Again."

"Me either," said Will. "But here's to hoping we can settle down to a life of quiet domesticity…at least for a while."

Elizabeth laughed, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "We'll do our best, but I think adventure runs in our blood."

"Papa," said Willy, "I think Uncle Jack is trying to get your attention."

Will turned around to see Jack standing at the wheel of the Pearl, waving exuberantly.

"Ready to set sail, William?" he called, the bright sun glistening off his several gold teeth.

"Whenever you are Jack!"

With that, everyone gathered on both decks gave one last wave to the citizens of Port Royal, and set sail in the glistening aqua waters of the Caribbean Sea.

Finally, Will thought, and he glanced at his wife and son, he could seek the peace he had been searching for the moment he had set foot off the Flying Dutchman.

AN: Hi all! I could go on forever making excuses for the abhorrent amount of time it has been since I updated, but I'll spare you. Life if just incredibly busy, more than ever, and my fiction writing class took all my writing time. But finally, here you are. But do stay tuned for an epilogue, which will be posted much sooner than this chapter was. And then I'll catch up on updating other fics as well as reading them. Thank you for your patience!


	27. Epilogue

True Love: Forever Reunited

Chapter 27: Epilogue

AN: Here is the long awaited epilogue everyone!! I started this story ages ago, and I am so pleased to finally find the time to finish it. There were extremely long amounts of time between updates due to real life circumstances, but I was determined to finish. So here you go!

5 years after the defeat of Clinton…

Elizabeth Turner strode around the edge of her back garden, playing hide and go seek with 5-year-old Anne and 2-year-old James. She heard giggles from within the garden shed and tiptoed so she would not be noticed by her children. She carefully pulled open the door.

"Found you!!!" she cried, causing the two children to dissolve into laughter.

"Was it hard to find us mama?" asked Anne as she stepped out of the shed. "We tried to find a good spot, but I couldn't get James to stop laughing," she said, looking over at her younger brother as Elizabeth scooped him up.

"Oh it was very difficult," answered Elizabeth. "I thought all might be lost. Now what do you say we go find daddy and Willy?"

"Yeah!" chanted the two children in unison.

Elizabeth sat James down, and watched as Anne took his chubby baby hand in hers and they ran ahead of her. Anne had Elizabeth's golden brown hair and light brown eyes, but with Will's curls. James on the other hand, had blonde hair, inherited from Weatherby Swann's younger days, and Bootstrap Turner's light blue eyes.

"William Turner!!" called Elizabeth.

At the sound of both of their full names being called, both Will and Willy, who now that he was fourteen liked to be called William, appeared from the dock near the front of their home. As they walked toward Elizabeth, Anne, and James, Elizabeth couldn't help but marvel at how much 14-year-old William resembled his father. He had the exact same eyes and shade of hair, although his hair was much straighter than Will's. He had grown it out like his father, and had it pulled back.

"Hello love," said Will when he reached them, planting a kiss on Elizabeth's lips.

"Papa, did you catch anything when you were fishing?" asked Anne, looking up at her father with wide eyes.

"Why I believe William and I caught a feast that will feed all of us, including the Riley's, Uncle James, and Uncle Jack when he arrives," said Will.

He reached down and ruffled his beloved daughter's hair, then picked her up and swung her around, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" asked William with a chuckle to his mother as James reached out his arms for his brother to pick him up, which Willy obliged.

"Daddy's little girl," said Elizabeth with a smile. "Did you two have fun fishing?"

"We did," answered William, his eyes lighting up. Father and son had been nearly inseparable since the family had returned from the ordeal with Clinton, desperate to make up for missed time. William was more like Will in personality than Elizabeth could believe, although she was sure his stubborn streak came from her.

"Papa will you play tag?" questioned James from his perch in his brother's arms.

Will glanced up at Elizabeth, sharing a secret smile. "Of course! But do you think you can catch me? William's it!"

"Oh then!" said William, grabbing his mother and brother and launching them into the game with Anne and Will.

Will and Elizabeth ran until they were out of the breath, then allowed the children to finish the game and splayed out on the grass.

"Getting too old for this?" joked Elizabeth, reaching over to take her husband's hand in hers.

"Never," laughed Will. "I'll be at it when I'm 70. Growing old with you will keep my spirits and energy up." He looked over and smiled at his wife, his brown eyes lighting up at the mere sight of her.

They watched contentedly as their children continued playing tag until they spied the Rileys walking toward them from their house down the street with 14-year-old Charles, 12-year-old Anna, and 4-year-old Mary. The three instantly ran to join the Turner children in their game while Andrew and Amelia sat down next to Will and Elizabeth on the grass.

"They're certainly an interesting lot," chuckled Andrew. "I'm almost positive Anna has it rather bad for your William."

Elizabeth and Amelia glanced at each other and shared a secret smile.

"What's that for?" asked Will, catching the exchange.

"They've probably already started planning the wedding," commented Andrew.

"Not true," argued Amelia. "But Anna admitted to Elizabeth and me how she felt about William ages ago and you're just noticing?"

"No," shot back Andrew with a grin at his wife. "But Will and I don't spend our time contemplating love matches for our children."

"Well, somebody has to," remarked Elizabeth with a laugh.

The two sets of parents continued to watch the children, who had ceased to play tag. Mary and Anne were chatting happily while taking turns braiding each other's hair, Charles was tickling little James, and William and Anna were wading in the water. William and Charles had become the best of friends, and it was obvious that Charles took an intense interest in whatever was blossoming between the two of them.

"Well we'd better get these started," said Will, gesturing at the fish. "I promised the children we'd eat out here and have an outdoor fire."

"When did Jack say he'd arrive in his letter?" asked Elizabeth.

"He implied it would be sometime today," answered Will. "Although I'm rather surprised he actually wrote to tell us he was coming; that's a first."

"I'd say so," came the amused voice of James Norrington. "Sparrow doesn't usually show those kinds of manners when he decides to grace us with his presence. Need some help with those fish Will?"

"Sure," Will answered, giving Elizabeth a swift kiss before he went with James and Andrew to cook the fish and start the fire.

Elizabeth and Amelia gathered the blankets each family had brought and spread them out over the sand, watching as the waves lapped onto the shore a few feet away. The sun was just starting to set behind the vast Caribbean Sea, shooting streaks of orange across the aqua water. Elizabeth watched the three men cook the fish over the growing fire; James, who had despite their differences, been a true friend; Andrew, who had been a faithful husband to Amelia and a steadfast friend to both she and Will; finally her eyes landed on Will, her beloved, cherished husband, who she knew she could not live without. His hands worked at a steady pace, a smile lingering on his handsome face.

She turned her gaze to the children. Anna had left William's side to entertain the two younger girls and James, while William and Charles were scouting for firewood, wishing to show they could assist the men. Elizabeth thought about each of her children; James, who was just a toddler, but had brought such joy into their lives with his bubbly personality; Anne, whose intelligence was clear even at only 5; William, who had experienced so much along with his parents, who was the first living testament to their love. He seemed a bit older than his actual age, his maturity reaching beyond his fourteen years. He was a wonderful older brother and a loyal, loving son. Elizabeth sighed in contentment, hardly able to believe how much she and Will, along with their friends and their children, had overcome to attain this happiness, this peace.

"Elizabeth," said Amelia, her loose raven hair blowing in the slight breeze. "Look on the horizon. Black sails."

Cries of "Uncle Jack!" resonated through the air from the children, and Elizabeth was sure she saw even James smile at his former foe.

She turned, catching Will's eye and grinning with him at the sight of Jack Sparrow's familiar ship. He was sure to bring mischief with him, perhaps even adventure, but Elizabeth knew that no matter what lay ahead for all of them, they would stand a united front. She looked over at Will once again, knowing that they were forever bound by love. True love, forever reunited.

AN: Hi all! Finally, here is the ending to one of my favorite fanfics I've ever written, nearly 2 years after I started it. I know the updates got to be few and far between, but life likes to get in the way sometimes. I hope you enjoyed this last little bit…I thought it would just be nice to see a little peek into the life of the couple and characters we love so much!


End file.
